Love Just Sucks
by BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel
Summary: The Girls move to Transylvania home of the VAMPIRES! While there, they meet up with some old friends who had turned into blood sucking vampires! And they want the girls! No crack pairings! BrickXBlossom, ButtercupXButch, BoomerXBoomer, BunnyXBucky and my OCs, BreezyXBlink! VAMPFIC! BYEZA!
1. Chapter 1

**Bubblegum (me): YAAAAAY! Vampire Fic! WHOO WHOO!**

**Lemonade: Can me and Limeade be in it?**

**Bubblegum: (turns to audience) Limeade is Lemonade's **_**BOYFRIEND**_**! (teases)**

**Lemonade: Oh, and you don't have a boyfriend? What about Gumball? (teases as well)**

**Gumball: What about me?**

**Bubblegum: (blushes furiously) N-nothing! (those her shoe at him) Oospie!**

**Gumball leaves…**

**Lemonade: Why did you throw a shoe at him? I thought you liked him.**

**Bubblegum: Yea but… You'd spill the beans… (tips can of beans over) Like I just did… (passes out for some unknown reason)**

**Lemonade: (groans in frustration) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Blossom: Hi Lemz! (see's Bubblegum's passed out body) Probably shouldda warned ya she had like… ten bowls of sugar and then played fluffy bunny with herself… for three straight hours.**

**Lemonade: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE'S BEEN ON SUGAR HIGH?!**

**Bubbles: We tried to hide the candy, I swear! I didn't think she'd find it in Timbuktu! Apparently we were wrong! How did she get there in the first place anyway?**

**Lemonade: She has her ways… **

**The PPG: (looks uncomfortable)**

**Bubblegum: (wakes up screaming) I DONT OWN ANYTHING, MOTHER!**

**Lemonade: What the…?**

**Bubblegum: I had a dream Mom sued me cuz she thought I said I owned them, (points to PPG) and I lost… And she kicked me out… and you married well… and I died in a hole… that you and your husband pushed me into… after you dug it up… then-**

**Lemonade: BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own ANYTHING at all… 'cept me, Limeade, Gumball (not the show, Bubblegum's BF) and-**

**Breezy and Blink: US!**

**Lemonade: Yes… them… She also owns some OCs later to come. BYEZA! Oh and Bubblegum is still on her "Powerpuff Love" story, she just really wanted to do this… so… yeah…**

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

_'Well, there it is… our new home…' _16 year old Blossom thought as she and her four sister saw the upcoming town.

She was very nervous about moving to Transylvania. Everyone was. Now, Blossom had never believed in as some say, "Folk-Tale" but last night, Breezy, Bubbles and herself were searching up the new town they would can home and they found something that startled them…

**(FLASHBACK IN BLOSSOM'S POV)**

_'Can't believe we're moving! I am really gonna miss everyone! Robin, Mitch and Mike all said they'd write, but I don't want to leave my best friends!' I thought to myself as my sisters Breezy and Bubbles looked at the computer screen._

_"Hey Bubs! Look at this!" Breezy said in her calm, soothing voice. She nodded toward the screen._

_"WHOA! Look at that!" Bubbles said pointing at the computer._

_"Cool! Look at…"Breezy started. Her face paled and her eyes grew wide. She regrettably gave the laptop to Bubbles. "Look at __**this**__."_

_"T-th-thats not t-true, right Bree?" Bubbles said timidly._

_"Um… well… its on a couple pages, so it may and we're going to __Transylvania, home of the creatures. So, it could be real. What do you think, Blossom?" _

_I looked over to see a dark picture. The only thing I could make out was five sets of HUGE eyes. One set grey, one dark purple, one dark forest green, one electric blue and one blood red. The red ones really caught my attention. _

_"What the…?" I started._

_"And look at what this kid said!" Bubbles thrust the computer at me and I saw that they were on the website for the school we were attending._

_"WATCH OUT! VAMPIRE ATTACK LAST NIGHT! Steven found dead with two scars on his neck and no blood in body." I read aloud. I stared at my sisters and decided to look at the news. They obviously would have put something like that up!_

_I typed in the address ignoring my sisters' yells of "What are you doing?" and "Why that site?" and the most famous, "I WAS ON THE COMPUTER FIRST!"._

_"Look girls! Not a thing about a v-v-vampire…" I trailed off after seeing the headline,_

_**YOUNG BOY KILLED LATE LAST NIGHT! VAMPIRE-LIKE MARKS IN NECK AND VERY LOW ON BLOOD! COULD VAMPIRES ACTUALLY EXIST?!**_

_"BLOSSOM! ITS REAL!" Bubbles cried loudly. "I DONT WANT TO GO! I DONT WANT TO GO!"_

_"Bubbles, lots of people make up stories, its how they sell!" I said, trying to calm my sister._

_"Yea Bubs," Breezy said, looking at me with 'nice-going' face. "Its all fake…"_

_We decided not to tell Bunny and Buttercup cuz:_

_1. Bunny would go crazy and would probably tear up the town for a way out,_

_2. Buttercup would not leave the house we currently live in and would just sulk around all day mumbling about vampires and twilight and sparkle faces,_

_and 3. We didn't want them to worry!_

**(FLASHBACK OVER BACK IN NORMAL POV)**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Bunny asked continuously. When the girls were thirteen, the Professor had successfully brought Bunny back. She sported her high chocolate brown pony tail and, as she called them, "Bump-Bangs". She had pretty lilac-purpl eyes. She had nice curves and B-Cup breast. Her usual outfit was light purple top, dark purple jeans with lighter purple lining and a light purple bunny picture in the right leg. Tied around her waist was a lilac purple sweatshirt. She also had dark purple hightops with a black stripe going threw the middle. Bunny was known as "The Hyper one".

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!" Buttercup yelled, putting her hand on Bunny's mouth. (A/N: Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom basically look like they did in the teenage episode but they're not air-heads. I mean, I think Buttercup would have been mad when Bubbles and Blossom were talking about her behind her back when she was RIGHT THERE! Agreed?)

"No I can't! BREEEEEEEZY! Tell her I NEVER shut up! If I shut up, I will NEVER talk again! And if I NEVER talk again, you'll NEVER hear my voice! And if you NEVER hear my voice, I'll NEVER be happy! CUZ EVERYONE LOVES MY VOICE!" Bunny said, turning to Breezy (A/N: Breezy is my OCs. So is Blink… her counterpart). Breezy has long shimmering silver hair that goes to her shoulders (usually in a side-pony or down and wavy). She (like the rest of the girls) have great curves and C-Cup breasts. Her usual outfit is a light grey shirt with a lighter grey vest on top with a sparkly grey spiky skirt and grey spiky jeans underneath. She flew into town about a month after Bunny was recreated.

"Yea… OK… Thats nice…" Breezy said turning the page to the book her and Bubbles were reading.

Buttercup was starting to get curious about that book so she yanked it out from their grasp…

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

What the heck?!

"Girl, are are you reading?" I said as I handed the book back.

The book was a thick black book with gold trim and engravings. It was called, "Vampires; Everything you need to know". Breezy's never believed in any of those things before. Bubbles had… then again, Bubbles believes anything. Hee, once I told her if you don't clean older sisters' rooms, the Gawkly King will come and eat your fingers (A/N: I told this to my little sister and she believes EVERYTHING you tell her! My room was the cleanest EVER after that! :D). The funny thing is, SHE DOESNT HAVE ANY FINGERS! And she STILL believed me!

"That is none of-" Breezy started but was interrupted by Bubbles.

"CUZ WE'RE GOING TO VAMPIRE TOWN BUTTERCUP! 'Member when you told me the story of Dracula and I said I saw the movie and you said the movie was a fraud!" Bubbles said

with her eyes closed and her arms flopping wildly.

Blossom looked at me, then to Bunny, then back again. Then she sighed. That went on for about twenty minutes.

I finally got sick of it… "BLOSSOM!" She looked at me slightly annoyed. "Whats up? You, Bubbles and Breezy have been acting really strangely since last night. Did you watch that doll movie?"

Bubbles eyes grew wide. "NO! I looked at the case and it was scarier then the Gawklies! I would NEVER watch that movie! I WOULD'VE told you!" I snickered when she said "Gawklies". Hee hee! I'll tell her the aren't real later… maybe.

Breezy kept looking down and the book and then finally looked up. "Here." She said, handing me her PuffPhone (A/N: It looks kinda like an iPhone but in the girls' respected colors and it has a built in Powerpuff Communicator to quickly call each other). "Take a look."

I grabbed her phone and flipped it around in my hand then looked at the screen. '_Are they serious?_'

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY THINK VAMPIRES ARE THERE?!" I screamed after reading the headline.

I saw Bunny's eyes widen and then she pulled out her stuffed purple bunny out of her bag and hug it so hard I thought'd it break. Then, she screamed…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DONT WANT TO GO! PLEASE DONT MAKE ME! LOOK! I'LL FLY HOME MYSELF! I'LL LIVE WITH ROBIN! I'LL GET A JOB! JUST DONT MAKE ME GO!" Yea… Bunny doesn't have the sonic scream… but she just it to shame.

"Girls? Is everything alright back there?" Professor asked, starting to turn around.

"Yes Professor." My sisters and I said.

"OK girls, we're here!" He said after another hour of "Vampire" talk.

In a pink, blue, purple, silver and green flash, we were gone!

**(BUNNY'S POV IN THE NEXT MORNING)**

I want to go home. I want to go home. I WANT TO GO HOME! I don't like it here!

I walked up to the school with my four sisters. Bubbles and me are having panics attacks! Every time we look at something, we scream and then the nurse comes… then she doesn't come back… EVER AGAIN!

"Bunny?! WHATS THAT?!" Bubbles said.

Without even looking, I screamed and jumped on her. We fell to the ground with an "oof!"

"Are you OK?" I heard a high voice ask. I looked up to see a boy around our age. He had big blue eyes and brown hair in straight bangs. He kinda reminded me of Robin.

I stood up and shook around for a second. "Yep!" I said, popping the "p".

He nodded and helped Bubbles up. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him.

"So… what are your names?" He asked up.

"Blossom." Blossom said with a smile.

"Buttercup." Buttercup said, looking bored.

"I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles said with a spin.

"Breezy's the name." Breezy said with a nod.

I jumped high in the sky and yelled at the top of my lungs, "BUNNY!"

He looked at us kinda confused then cracked a huge smile. "YOUR THE UTONIUMS, correct?"

Blossom took a step forward. "Thats us! How did you know our last name if you don't mind my asking."

He shook Blossom's hand put a goofy grin on his face. "Hello! I am Erik Snyder. My cousin lives in Townsville. Her name is Robin, do you know her? She told me everything about you guys!"

Bubbles and me started jumping in a circle while Buttercup, Blossom and Breezy smiled (or in Buttercup's case smirked) and nodded.

"She's our bestest bestest friend in the whole wide world! We're super close!" Bubbles said smiling.

"Oh… cool!" Erik got a serious look on his face and I knew what was coming. "Have you heard any stories about vampires by any chance?"

Bubbles' face paled and my eyes grew. And I could tell the other girls were a little startled by the question too.

Blossom spoke first. "Well… uh… you see…" She sighed, "Yes, yes we have."

Bubbles then peeped in the conversation. "Are… they true?" She asked timidly.

He sighed and slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so… several kids have been attacked, only three survived. And… I'm one of them."

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

Wait… Erik's seen the vampires? I NEED TO KNOW!

"Can you describe them?" I asked bluntly.

"Sure!" He turned to Buttercup. "One had black hair like yours but his was like a porcupine, he also had dark green eyes. He was the one who attacked me first." He looked at Bunny. "One had brown hair like yours, his eyes were a dark purple. He also had a head-band like thing (A/N: Heehee! Forgot what its called, its the boy version of headband that ties in the back!) with a spiky high pony tail." He turned to Breezy. "One had dark grey hair, almost black, and eyes slightly darker than yours. His hair looked like that girl Justin Beiber (A/N: No offense Beiber fans!) hair." He turned to Bubbles. "One had dark blue eyes and blonde hair like yours, his hair reminded me of wings. He was the one who let me go." He finally turned to me. "And the last one had flaming orange hair like you and blood red eyes. He had a backwards baseball hat and he seemed to be the leader. He kept asking me if I knew anything about, as he called them, _'The Puffs'_. But I don't what he meant. The blonde let me go when they started talking about eating me. He said something about, thinking I was telling the truth."

"The Puffs?" Bubbles asked. "You mean as the Powerpuff girls?"

"I think they said that once or twice, why?"

"WE'RE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Bunny yelled loudly. Buttercup quickly put her hand on her mouth so Bunny wouldn't give our secret. Hey, they could be anywhere!"

**(?'S POV)**

There they are, our soon-to-be brides. I looked at my future wife look thoughtful, but in her head, crazy thoughts were going round.

_'Sometimes Bunny should just SHUT UP! If I didn't put my hand over her mouth, she would've spilled the beans! We can't let anyone know now… just can't…'_

Soon my love… soon.

* * *

**Lemonade: WOW! That was…**

**Blossom: It was very…**

**Bubbles: I liked the font?**

**Buttercup: OK…**

**Bubblegum: YOU LOVE IT DONT YOU!**

**Them: Well…**

**Bubblegum: (angrily and threaten-ish) DONT YOU?**

**Them: (says nervously) WE LOVE IT!**

**Buttercup: (mutters) Could use more of my POV…**

**Bubblegum: (says in sickening sweet voice) What was that****?**

**Buttercup: NOTHING! (runs out of the room screaming like a banshee)**

**Lemonade: (smiles awkwardly with Bubblegum staring like a hawk at her in the background eating an apple slowly) Oh and do you know who the ? person is? I DO! But I am NOT aloud to tell you (nervously looks at Bubblegum who is now enjoying the apple happily). If you can guess, you can be in the story! Just describe yourself (you can get a little creative!), give us a name (or nickname if you'd prefer), friend or foe and put your guess! Bubblegum and/or me are always on. ALWAYS!**

**Bubblegum: (comes up to the camera and leans on Lemonade still half-munching on the apple) And I still am working on my "Powerpuff Love" story! I just will be focusing on this for like a month. Then I'll work on it later… BYEZA!**

**Lemonade + Bubblegum: WE LOVE YA! (blows air kisses)**

**The PPG: REMEMBER TO GUESS!**

**The RRB: (appear out of nowhere and scares the living pee outta Bubblegum) And guess… (disappears before Bubblegum can smack them with her frying pan)**

**Bubblegum: (holding the frying pan in an "About to Attack" position) Drat. I gotta go to the bathroom. (leaves)**

**Lemonade: (sweat drops) Um… Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbegum: (blows kisses to her fans) I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!**

**Lemonade: AND ME! Right?**

**Bubblegum: Don't ask question you know the answer to! You know the gods will come down on you if you ask such a silly question! PINEAPPLE! **

**Lemonade: Have you been eating the stale pizza again.**

**Bubblegum: Pfft! No… well… maybe… OK OK YES! IT WAS TAUNTING ME! I HAD TO EAT IT! And it was adorable!**

**Everyone: Stale pizza… adorable?**

**Bubblegum: I dressed it up in a bow and dress… they tasted like sugar!**

**Lemonade: (ignores her and stares at PPG's passed out bodies) What happened to them?**

**Bubblegum: (picks up Bubbles' hand and it just flops on the ground) I have no idea!**

**Buttercup: *stands up shakily and points to the window* IT WAS JASON! (passes out)**

**Bubblegum: (fire burns in eyes) I'll be right back… (disappears into thin air)**

**Lemonade: (shakes hand in the place Bubblegum disappeared and grabs her cell phone and calls Gumball) Hey! Gumball, get in here NOW! Bubblegum… um… DIED!**

**Gumball: (burst in the room after three seconds) WHERE IS MY LOVE?!**

**Lemonade: Honestly I don't know, after Jason I think.**

**Gumball: I HATE JASON! (grabs Lemonade's "Stuffed Enraged Pony of Utter Horror" and walks out of the studio) I'M BORROWING YOU STUFFED PONY!**

**Lemonade: KAY! (smiles)**

**(twenty minutes later)**

**Gumball: (comes into the room panting with some Jason hair) OK, I think she's missing!**

**Lemonade: WHAT?! She can't be missing! She's the one who pays me!**

**Gumball: And the one who keeps the story going…**

**Lemonade: And SHE PAYS ME!**

**Gumball: Um… yea… that too…**

**Lemonade: That too?! THATS EVERYTHING! (eyes water) NOW I'LL ****HAVE**** TO MARRY WELL! (cries)**

**Gumball: Um… yea… ****BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel**** doesn't own Sugar Sugar Rune, Minecraft, Twinkies (Lemonade: IN HER DREAMS!), and she definitely doesn't own anyone in this story. ****candygurl100**** owns Ali (who won the contest by guessing Butch! GOOD JOB GIRL!) and you know who BBBCA owns…**

**Breezy, Blink and Erik: US!**

**Gumball: Uh-huh, them… BYEZA! (turns to Lemonade) I'LL GET THE POSTERS UP! YOU WRITE THIS CHAPTER WHILE I LOOK FOR BUBSGUM!**

**Lemonade: KAY! Oh and to ****buttercup1999**** and ****Butch's_Girl**** here is what the Author (Bubblegum) wrote down for your reviews:**

**To ****buttercup1999****: I've always had the idea of Transylvania, but when I read your story I was like, "OK, I have to do my idea now" cuz your kinda like one of my idols! :D Is it OK? Sorry if you thought I was copying! :( Have a good day! :)**

**To ****Butch's_Girl****: I really also liked your character idea so she may make an appearance later on! Have a super day!**

**All: THE FIC IF YOU WILL!**

* * *

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

Gosh, Bunny sure is energetic! But we have to keep the fact that were the powerpuff girls secret! We don't really want to have special treatment or anything!

All my sisters glared at Bunny as she sweat-dropped. "Hehehe! Sorry gals! I got… carried away!" She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Blossom sighed and smiled. "Its OK, Bunny. Just be more careful!" She looked over to Erik. "Hey, can you please show us to the front office to get our schedules?" She asked politely.

She smiled and nodded. "Follow me."

Me and Bunny we're skipping while everyone else was walking.

Buttercup looked over to us with a smirk and starting copying us… but she did it terrible! '_She keeps falling! No wonder she never skips! She's horrible! I gotta give her lessons!' _I thought to myself.

I heard some chuckles from behind and turned around swiftly. '_Hmmm… no one. Must've been the wind…'_

Bunny just noticed Buttercup and turned to face her. "What in the name of Harry Pickles are you doing?" (A/N: Harry Pickles is one of my many imaginary friends. He's weird…) She asked, hand on her hips.

Buttercup blinked a couple time really awfully and said in a overly-high girly voice, "Why I am skipping! Dur!"

_'OK, note to self; teach Buttercup how to blink! And talk…' _I thought to myself again.

I heard those same laughs and turned around again. If feels as though its closer. _'Hmmm… not a single person.'_

I quickly ran and grabbed Blossom's arm tightly.

She jumped as I held tighter. "Whoa! Are you OK, Bubbles?" She asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just paranoid." I said.

I saw Bunny scrunch her face up and ask in a tough voice that sounded Buttercup-ish, "SUCK IT UP!"

We all laughed and I say some other kids were laughing too, but they didn't sound like the laughs I heard… No… those voices I will never forget…

**(TWENTY MINUTES LATER STILL BUBBLES POV)**

OK, I got my schedule and me and my sisters only have ONE class together! ONE! They're not in any of my other classes! Well, Buttercup made the principle put me and her in gym together so she could "Protect me" as she put it. Normally I would get mad at her for doing that, but after I heard that laughter, I'm kinda relieved.

I ran all the way to my first class: Math. I groan. Don't get me wrong! I love math, but sometimes it SO HARD!

A few guys in the hallways looked at me with smiles of happiness. Others winked and whistled. I swear I could also hear someone… growling? Nah!

I stepped into the class room, panting, and looked toward the teacher who looked at me like I was an alien or something. Then again, I do not have any fingers…

"Um…" She must not have known about me.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles Utonium! Me and my sisters are new?" I asked her, trying to see if she remembered. While she was thinking I took my change to examine her.

She seemed to be in her late twenties. She had chocolate brown hair swooped up and blue-ish/green-ish eyes. Some black wired glasses were set atop her nose.

She then smiled a kind smile and nodded. "Oh yes! Our new student! Your father is Mr. John Utonium, correct?"

Out of instinct, I said, "Our creator, yes."

She looked confused for a second then blushed when she got… _that_ idea. "Y-yes. Um, you can sit in the back next to Miss Carter."

I turned to look and saw a girl with red and black hair waving to me with a smile. I smiled back and walked to my seat. While walking, I examined her.

She had pretty red hair that was to her waist with the occasional black streak. Her eyes were a beautiful sold green apple that reminded me of candy for some reason (A/N: Sorry candygurl100, but when you described her, I had the sudden urge to eat green apple Jolly Ranchers™! And your name is _candy_gurl100, which made me want some even more! LOLZ!). From the looks of it she had perfect curves and looked about a c-cup. She was wearing a black and red striped off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt with a black tank-top over it saying "Sweeter than Sugar" in green Bubble-Letters. She was wearing dark blue jeans with some chains and pretty cherry red and apple green uggs.

The second I sat down she turned to me. "Hi! My name is Alison, but you can call me Ali!"

"Hi Ali! I'm Bubbles!" I said smiling.

"Thats an awesome name! Is it a real name or nickname?" She asked, curiously.

"Real." I said, starting to turn to board but still listening to her. "By the way, I like your name too!"

She beamed a beautiful smile at me. "Thanks so much!" She said also turning to the board.

After like two minutes of listening to the Teacher (who's name I found out was Mrs. Tetcher), a note landed on my desk. I looked up and saw Ali smiling and nodding.

_After class let me see your schedule to see how many classes we have together, kay?_

_~Ali_

I turned to her and nodded signaling "yes" and she smiled and did a thumps up.

**(AFTER CLASS IN BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

Stupid Principle that splits me and my sisters up! At least I persuade him to put me and Bubbles in the same gym class. AND YES! ITS NEXT!

I ran up to the double doors and swung them open. I was like ten minutes early yet I was running as though as I late. I looked around and saw Bubbles talking to some redhead, but it wasn't Blossom. Blossom's hair was more orange.

I ran up and waved to Bubbles. She waved back and pointed to me. The redhead turned around and smiled. I smiled slightly and nodded my hellos.

Her and Bubbles walked up to me and Bubbles gave me a hug as though I haven't seen her in years and not an hour and a half.

I patter her on the back and nodded toward the girl. "Who's she? Made a friend already?"

"Buttercup, this is my friend Ali, Ali, this is my sister Buttercup!" Bubbles said as she made some hand gestures.

"Hi Buttercup! Its nice to meet you!" Ali said with a smile and a bow.

"Sup Ali? Its a pleasure," I said as I high-fived her. "I like your hair."

"Thanks! I like yours too!"

"Thanks!"

Just then this HUGE lady came marching in with a clipboard.

She wasn't huge as in fat, she was huge as in MUSCULAR! I've met guys who wudda been put to shame by her muscles.

She looked over to me and blew her whistle, spitting me in the process. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked even louder than her whistle.

"OK, first, ew." I said swiping the spit off my face. "And second, I'm Buttercup Utonium." I gestured over to Bubbles, "Thats my sister Bubbles."

I saw most of the guys sigh happily at the mention of Bubbles. All the boys like her! Its so funny! Hehehe!

I turned to them and smirked, "Just wait till the middle of gym where she'll be in nothing but her sports bra and her shorts."

I saw Bubbles go a little red and Ali was trying hard to hold in laughter. Most of the guys where beet red and others were nodding proudly. Some just looked uncomfortable.

I scoffed. "When the underworld freezes over you'll see my sister in that!" I said at the nodders. I laughed at the others who looked like Blossom's bow and the ones that looked uncomfortable.

Ms. Chatter (our gym teacher) blew her whistle again and like blew my eardrums and yelled louder than Bubbles' sonic scream, "STOP FLIRTING AND GIVE ME THE SQUATS!"

Everyone starting doing the squats and she starting telling us stuff, "SQUAT! SQUAT _LOWER_!"

_'I'm going as low as I can lady! And everyone wonders why your still a "Ms."!' _I thought to myself.

"YOU! In the green!" I looked up from my squats and came face to mole with Ms. Chatter.

"Yes, _Miss_?" I said with my inside joke.

"YOU SQUAT LIKE A BOY! Good job." Then she went over to Bubbles and said, "YOU! In the blue!"

Bubbles looked up nervously and swallowed before answering, "Yes?"

"You are very limber, TO THE JUMP!" She grabbed Bubbles by the wrist and told her to run and jump on the platform.

"Um… OK…" Bubbles began running when she stepped on the platform, she jumped over the platform half-way and went straight down. Me and Ali screamed her name but in a blue flash, she was at the back of the room is a perfect ending position.

I was about to go scold her for breaking the "No Powers" rule when I noticed the light was a darker blue. Ms. Chatter turned to me, "Now, YOU!"

I smirked and ran as fast as my legs could carry me without my powers, although there was still a faint green trail, and jumped high in the air. I landed on the ground in a perfect position and bowed before running over to Bubbles to change back to our street clothes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to use my powers! I was scared!" She kept apologizing over and over again.

"Bubbles," I said interrupting her sorries. "I don't think that was you… the light was darker." I said, turning to her.

"B-but, I-"

"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!" I looked up to see Erik and Ali running up.

"Sup dude and dudette!" I said, giving peace sighs.

"No time for that! Everyone's talking about Bubbles' performance! What happened?" Erik said, looked worried.

"OH! That. Well you see-" I started before getting so rudely interrupted.

"I HAD A PANIC ATTACK!" Bubbles yelled without her sonic scream.

"Girl, can you be any louder?" Ali said pretending to not being able to hear from the sound.

"Oh, you bet."" I muttered under my breath.

Bubbles giggled nervously then suddenly grabbed my arm really tightly.

"BUBBLES! What are you doing?" I asked, trying to shake free.

"Um… I'll tell ya after school, kay?" She said, looking around nervously.

"Sure, but you gotta go to your next class. Bye!" I said starting to walk to my next class.

"NO! DONT LEAVE ME! ALI DOESNT HAVE MY NEXT CLASS AND I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE!" Bubbles screamed with her sonic scream.

"OK, that answers my question." Ali said, covering her ears.

Erik came up to Bubbles and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I have art next too. You won't be alone."

Bubbles smiled and skipped in a circle. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said hugging him.

I started to my next class with Ali who had History next. I had Math. I stopped outside the math class room and turned to her who was stopped in front of the History class room. "Bye Als!" I said stepping in my next class.

"See ya BC!" She said also stepping in her room.

**(BUNNY'S POV)**

History. I. Hate. History! I mean, all these people are dead anyway, so it doesn't really matter, right? I heard the door open and looked up to see a girl with red hair in the front of the room. She ran into the back and sat next to me.

"Ms. Rabbit?" I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me.

"Um, its Bunny. Not Rabbit." I said, slightly annoyed at me being called 'Rabbit'.

"Oh, terribly sorry! Please come up and tell the class about your self." I nodded and jumped up to the front of the room and did a pose.

"Hi! My full name is Bunny Clare Utonium, I have four sisters and my father/creator, Professor. I died at least once in an explosion and then was…" I trailed off after remembering our secret. Everyone was looking at me. "Kidding! Kidding! I was checking to make sure you were listening! Anyway, me and my sisters were all created and born at the same time just different years. Well, my older sisters were born at the same time but Blossom calls herself the oldest. Breezy is about the youngest, turns out she was an attempt from Mojo to destroy me and my sisters on our birthday! Hehe! But she's good now!" I saw they're shocked faces and laughed and sat back down at my desk.

That girl with the red hair looked over me and smiled then threw a note at me without the teacher seeing.

_Hi! I'm Ali! Are you sisters with Bubbles and Buttercup? I met them earlier!_

_~Ali_

I took out a pen and scribbled a note back:

_Yea, those are my sisters! Have you met Blossom and Breezy? We all have the same class next! What class do you have?_

_~Bunny (\_/)_

She replied quickly:

_No I haven't and I have Science next! What about you?_

_~Ali (P.S. I liked the bunny ears!)_

I turned to her and scribbled a note and passed it over:

_Same! All my sisters and I have that class! IT'LL BE SO FUN! You can meet the rest of the pack!_

_~Bunny (P.S. Thanks!)_

**(AFTER CLASS STILL BUNNY'S POV)**

After class, Ali and I met up with Buttercup outside her class room and ran to meet Bubbles. It was hard since we couldn't use super speed.

Finally we saw Bubbles with Erik waiting for us.

"BUBBLES!" I called, jumping even higher.

"BUNNY!" Bubbles said, jumping as well.

"I MISSED YOU!" I yelled.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!" She yelled back.

"Wow. You guys act as though you've never been apart before." Ali said.

"Honestly, we haven't." Buttercup said smiling and joining in on the group hug.

"BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES! BUNNY!" Breezy came breezing through the halls with Blossom, but Blossom looked funny. "Something's wrong with Blossom! Look!"

Blossom wouldn't stop giggling. When she saw us she skipped over to us. "Hi! I have a sister who looks JUST LIKE YOU!" She said pointing to me. "And you and you and you!" She said pointing to Buttercup, Bubbles and Breezy.

"What the heck is wrong now?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, but we have to take her to the Professor! He'll know whats wrong!" Breezy said trying to catch Blossom, who was trying to open a locker with a pencil. "YOU NEED A KEY! NOT A PENCIL!"

"Who's Professor?" Ali and Erik asked together.

"Our father." I said, "GUYS! Can we tell them? Erik already kinda knows! We-"

"YOU!" All my sisters, but Blossom, corrected me.

"Yes, _I_ accidentally yelled it out, so…?" I asked.

"We'll take them to the lab and have Professor explain while he gets rid of Air-Head Bloss." Breezy said, as she and Buttercup pinned Blossom down.

"GUYS! I am NOT a balloon!" Everyone stared at our pink-eyed leader with confusion.

"Come on! I told the Principle about… us and he gave us permission to leave early." Breezy said as she grabbed Blossom's hands and started to levitate.

I saw Ali and Erik's eyes widen and their mouths drop to the ground. I laughed and grabbed Erik's hand while Bubbles grabbed Ali's.

"Lets go!" Bubbles and I cheered as we headed for the nearest exit.

Once outside we took to the sky leaving a rainbow trail behind. I wanted to have fun so I made a few loop-dee-loops and a couple spins. Ali looked like she was having a blast, Erik looked a little green. Hehehe!

"Guys! Blossom's struggling again!" Blossom keeps struggling when she wants Breezy and Buttercup to let her go.

"My shift!" I said as I passed Erik to Buttercup and grabbed Blossom's hand.

"Wow! Your face is my favorite color Erik!" Buttercup joked as she flew forward to make a clear landing for us.

I could still hear Erik's moaning and Ali's laughter.

"Girls? What are you doing flying around in plain sight?" I heard the Professor ask.

"DAD! Blossom's acting weird!" Breezy was the only one of us who always calls him "dad".

"Let me see her! Oh! I see you made some new friends! How nice, come in! Come in!" We walked inside and sat on the couch. Blossom and Professor were down in the lab, doing some test while Buttercup and Erik did a video game. Ali, Bubbles and I watched.

"Buttercup? The whole idea is to WIN the race, not lose!" I don't really know what they were playing, but I pretended I did.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! Mitch always sucked at playing video games so I always won! I haven't ever seen Erik try so I went easy on him." Buttercup said restarting the game.

"Sure you did, Buttercup, sure you did." Bubbles said sarcastically.

Then we heard a loud scream from downstairs in the lab. We heard the Professor yell a few things so he could be heard through the screaming.

"Blossom… dimwit… Buttercup… Bubbles… Bunny… Breezy… sisters… new…" The second I heard my name from the lab I was down in three seconds flat.

"WHATS HAPPENING? IS SHE OK?" I asked worriedly.

"She's fine! Apparently, she got dosed with Chemical F, that will take her powers away for about a week. My only worry is how it got on her in the first place. Has she had science or chemistry yet?" The Professor asked.

"No, she had science with all of us next and chemistry is her last period." Buttercup said, stepping into the lab with the others.

"THE LAUGHS!" Bubbles suddenly yelled.

"What laughs?" Everyone asked.

Bubbles was about to answer when a series of moans that came from the corner.

"Blossom!" The Professor said, walking over to our half-sleeping sister.

"What happened? Where am I? Professor?" Blossom asked several questions at once.

"OK, you were dosed with Chemical F, you're at home and yes, its me." Professor said smiling. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember… laughing… and then these red eyes. Then the rest is a blur."

"LAUGHS?!" Bubbles asked nervously. "I heard laughs too! I heard them when Buttercup was acting like a horrible girly girl, when she blinked wrong and right before I fell off the platform at gym I heard the same voice, but it was a gasp! Then when I was walking in the halls, I heard the voice growl!"

"Right before I blurred out, I heard a voice say, 'You will soon be mine'." Blossom said worriedly.

"OK, I'll… just leave you guys alone… BYE!" The Professor said quickly running up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes.

**(BRICK'S POV)**

I looked at my beautiful wife-to-be and her sister talk about some voices they heard. Bubbles said she heard a growl when some boys where looking at her in the hall. I couldn't blame Boomer for growling, I would have too if some dude looked at Blossom the wrong way!

Buttercup said she heard some creepy, scaring laugh when she was acting all girly.

_'I know I've seen those red eyes before! I know I have!'_ I heard my mate think.

I made some gestures to my brother, Butch, to cut the lights. He nodded, cut the wire and after a second we heard some screaming. I looked in the room and saw all the girls in a group hug and I saw some dude in there too! My blood was boiling till I remembered they were friends. I looked through all his thoughts and he only thought of them as friends. Phew!

I looked in the room and saw there was an extra girl in the bunch. Hm, new friend.

"Now Brick?" My green eyed brother asked me.

"Yea, but they have some friends over and one is that boy who escaped the other night. Grab them all, but don't kill anyone!" I said sternly. "Everyone grab your mate and Boomer," I turned to my blonde brother, "grab the other two as well." He nodded and we we transported behind them.

I was wearing my red hoodie that said, "Come closer, I don't bite too much" in black letters dripping down like black blood. I had black pants with red and black striped shoes with wheels in the back. My brothers had the same thing on as me but in their signature colors.

My hair was about to my shoulders and was in a low pony with my famous red hat atop my head. Butch's hair was spiked up in a messy style but somehow, he made it look good. Boomer's hair was in a spiky wing cut. Bucky's hair was up in a spiky ponytail at the top of his head with a manly-headband tied across his head. And then Blinks's hair looked like Justin Beiber's hair only more… less girly.

"BLOSSOM! I'm scared! Where's the Professor?!" I hear Bubbles ask my mate.

"Um… fixing the box? I'm sure its just a power outage. BUTTERCUP! NOW!" I heard her angelic voice say.

I looked at my green brother look like a love-struck puppy at his mate. Buttercup rubbed her hand together and a small green fire appeared in her hand. Sadly Butch's face was right behind Buttercup.

All the girls gasped at the sight of him and Bubbles started crying.

"Bubbles? Whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

The girl who's name I didn't know pointed behind Buttercup and said shakily, "T-turn ar-around!"

Buttercup turned and when she saw my brother she screamed a really girly scream and the light went out.

A couple crashes were heard followed by moaning. I clapped my hands twice and the light returned. I saw Buttercup was curled up in a ball looking traumatized. Bubbles was still crying and Blossom and that other girl where on the floor next to the dude who looked like he fainted. Bunny and Breezy were hugging each other and looked like they were about to scream and run.

Me and my brothers rushed to our mates and helped them up. "Are you OK?" We asked them.

"No…" Buttercup said, showing no emotion on her face.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bunny yelled, jumping from Bucky's grasp and running to her green eyed sister. "Man, she hasn't been like this since the spider incident."

"And we all know how _that_ turned out." Bubbles said, wiping her tears. "She's terrified of spiders now."

"I'll never forgive myself." Butch said nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you, my love. I am so sorry!"

Buttercup jumped at his voice.

"Bubbles! Give her some water!" Blossom said as she and her sister all gathered around to the now twitching Buttercup. "Buttercup, are you OK?" Buttercup shook her head 'no'. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm scared…" She said sitting on the ground rocking.

"Why?" Bubbles asked in a calming voice. "Here's some water."

"Thank you." Buttercup said taking the water. I felt very uncomfortable.

Just as Buttercup was about to sip it Bunny kicked the glass, soaking Buttercup. Apparently it snapped her out of her trance.

"BUNNY! YOU BETTER RUN!" With a _Eek! _Bunny zipped and zoomed around the room.

Then they noticed we were there and took a fighting stance in front of their non-powered friends.

The girl jumped up and got in the same position and they stared at her.

"Ali? What are you doing?" Blossom said. Oh, her names Ali… nice.

"Didn't you know? I'm an Angel! I also have some Demon DNA in me." Ali said smiling.

"Coolness." Buttercup said as she recomposed her position.

"OK, who are you and what do you want?" Blossom said, stepping forward.

"Well, I'm Brick!" I said, bowing.

"I'm Butch!" Butch said giving a smile and he pounded his chest with his hand twice with his hand.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer said, smiling and blushing towards Bubbles.

"I'm Bucky!" Bucky yelled, jumping in the air.

"And my name is Blink." Blink said grabbing Breezy's hand and trying to kiss it.

"And we want…" I started.

"YOU!" My brothers and I said at once.

Blink clapped his hands a couple times and all the girls in the room passed out. The dude was always unconscious.

* * *

**Lemonade: Did you like it?**

…

**Lemonade: Dang, I forgot no ones here… shoot.**

**Gumball: (walks in with Bubblegum knocked out on his back) Found her!**

**Lemonade: (smiles and grabs Bubblegum) Thank goodness! Where was she? Was her purse with her? I need five bucks. **

**Gumball: She was passed out under a tree in the park with a bunch of candy wrappers around her.**

**Lemonade: But did she have her purse?**

**Gumball: (gives up and hands her Bubblegum's purse) Here.**

**Lemonade: (smiles and leaves to the mall)**

**Bubblegum: (wakes up) Where am I?**

**Gumball: Your back at the studio. Are you OK?**

**Bubblegum: WHAT ABOUT THE CHAPTER?!**

**Gumball: Lemonade wrote it. Here. (hands her the script)**

**Bubblegum: (reads) Oh. She's a pretty good writer. And I like how she did Ali, did you ****candygurl100****?**

**Lemonade: (pops out of the toaster) Yea, did you?**

**Everyone: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! WE LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubblegum: HI! I have SOOO MANY NICE REVIEWS! THANKADOODLES! How are you guys?**

**Lemonade: I would be better if you gave me my purse back…**

**Bubblegum: It was my purse.**

**Lemonade: (sarcastic) Sure it was, Bubby, sure it was.**

**Bubblegum: Stop calling me that!**

**Lemonade: You didn't have any problems when Gumball called you that…**

**Bubblegum: (blushes slightly) You know how the ambulance got called cuz someone **_**accidentally**_** got hit with **_**someone's**_** blue high-top and almost went into a coma?**

**Lemonade: Yea, why… Ope! Never mind, I know now.**

**Bubblegum: Now you know how much I really don't like that name.**

**Lemonade: Hehehehe… BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own-**

**The Puffs: US!**

**The Ruffs: US!**

**Robin + Mitch + Mike: US!**

**Ali: ME! candygurl100 owns me!**

**The Monopoly Man: Doesn't own me! If you say you do, GO IN JAIL!**

**Bubblegum: Its bad enough you make me go to jail in your game, NOW IN REAL LIFE TOO! Wait, where did you come from?**

**The Monopoly Man: From the magical world of unicorns and lollypops that exist only in your head!**

**Lemonade: (blocks them out) She does own Erik, Breezy, Blink, Katz and *cough* **_**the wolves **_***cough*. **

**The Ruffs: What did you say?**

**Lemonade: Don't worry! They don't appear this chapter! Possibly…**

**The Ruffs: (glare at her)**

**Lemonade: (turns to camera man) DAVE! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! Things are about to get ugly!**

**Dave: (from behind camera) WHAT BUTTON?! WHAT BUTTON?!**

**Lemonade: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! YOUR THE CAMERA MAN!**

**Dave: BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO READ THE MANUAL!**

**Lemonade: Yea… the title… then I threw it away… (shrugs)**

**Everyone: NO ONE'S GONNA READ THIS ANYWAY! JUST DO THE STORY!**

**Lemonade: (scoffs) Fine. Dave.**

**Dave: (turns camera to the story)**

* * *

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

Where in the name of Sloppy Joe am I?

I just woke up a couple minutes ago in this forest green and black room. I am wearing really slutty clothes. I am wearing a black fake leather tank-top that stops right under my breast. I have some neon green fishnet shirt under it making my stomach itchy. I have a really short mini-skirt that could be mistaken for underwear, and NO TIGHTS! I am also wearing knee-high black fake leather high heeled boots that were like five inches with Forest green lining. I MISS MY JEANS AND T-SHIRT!

_'I really hope a girl changed me and not some pervert.' _

I stood up just as the door opened up. A girl with long candy apple reddish/pinkish hair stepped in, dressed up in pink tank and some black jeans shorts with a red heart in the left leg. She had icy blue eyes and a kind smile. She looked about fourteen.

"Are you Buttercup Jojo?" She asked me with a smile.

I scoffed. "As if! My last name is Utonium."

"Oh… thats right, they haven't done the ritual yet, correct?" She said, fiddling with her fingers. Before I could answer, she gasped. "How rude of me! I am Katz Jojo-Janes (A/N: For those of you who don't know, she has two names at the end cuz her mother remarried and they fused the names! One of my friend's mother did that!). I am the step-sister to the, as you may call them, ruffs."

"You can call them whatever you want, I just want outta here." I said looking for a window or something.

"Sorry, but see that bracelet?" I looked down at my hand and saw a had a white little bracelet with a green gem in the middle. I nodded as she continued. "It temporarily drains your powers and ways of escaping this house."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, obviously mad. "I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY POWERS! Sports and this is all I can do!" I said rolling my tongue to prove 'this'.

"Well, I am sorry but Brother Butch is the only one who can undo it." Katz said with apologetic smile.

"Who the heck is Butch?!" I asked. Then I remembered last time I was awake. Those eyes. I shuddered. "Nevermind."

Then I heard some footsteps come to the now closed door. Katz held her breath as the footsteps stopped right outside.

"As long as my Cupcake's not scared of me I'm fine with it," I heard a voice come threw the closed door. Katz quietly squeaked and jumped under the bed. I thought this was a bad person so I jumped under also. "You better not hurt her! If you do I'll make you never have kids!" I heard the voice growl. Then the door opened and two sets of feet stepped in.

Some dark green high-tops froze the second they stepped in. "WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice roared.

"Um… sir… please calm down. Maybe she went to the bathroom?" The other feet spoke.

"BUTCH!" I heard some voices yell from down the hall.

Four sets of high-tops came in the room. One red, one dark blue, one dark purple, and one dark grey.

The red ones spoke, "Our girls are missing, is yours?" He seemed worried bout something. Wonder what!

"Yes and if the stupid soldiers don't find her I will rip their throats out! (A/N: Man, I am gagging at my own typed words!)" The greens spoke.

Katz must have just noticed my presence. "Why are you hanging down here?" She hissed.

"Cuz its my hobby." I said sarcastically. "I thought the guy was bad news so I kinda… jumped after you!" I said with one of my rare smiles.

She groaned and said in a whisper "He was only bad news to me! If he found you under here, I'll be in so much trouble." She said and sighed. "Just stay quite, kay?"

I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

_'I feel like some friggin' dog!'_ I thought to myself.

Then, I saw the green shoes turn over to our direction and walk slowly towards us.

"Uh oh." Katz said right before the bed was lifted up. I looked up to come face to face with the green-eyed boy.

"CUPCAKE!" He screamed in joy. He turned toward Katz and frowned. "What were you doing? I was worried sick about her!" He picked me up bridal style causing me to blush and flinch just a little bit. He noticed my flinch and set me down. "Are you scared of me?" He asked with sadness.

"N-no…" I lied, looking around the room like I was interested.

"Your lying." Butch said with more sorrow and regret.

Katz got up and grabbed my hand. "Butch, I am going to take her to her sisters now."

"YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE TOO?!" The other boys screamed.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh! I had to take them to the ritual when I found out you guys weren't mated yet." She said all smart-like.

"Well, since I am the oldest, I say ME AND BLOSSOM GO FIRST!" The redhead said loudly.

"NO WAY! Me and Breezy are first!" The grey-eyed dude snapped back.

As the boys bickered, Katz grabbed my hand and led me out the door. When we were far enough away, she yelled, "BRICK'S GOING FIRST!" then ran for it with me tagging along.

She stopped running when we reached a big golden door. "Here we are!" She said opening the door. Inside my sisters were all wearing the same thing as me but their fishnets were their colors and they had darker lining in the boots (A/N: Blossom had red, Bubbles had dark blue, Bunny had dark purple and Breezy had dark grey).

Blossom saw me and tried to stand up but fell. Katz helped her up with a smile.

"Hi Buttercup!" Blossom said after thanking Katz. "How is… this outfit working for you?"

"Working? I hate this! This is pure torture!" I yelled, then I noticed we were missing some people. "Hey, where is Als and Rikky?"

"You mean Ali and Erik?" Katz asked, walking out of a closet with… veils? Oh, heck no!

"Yes and I am not wearing _that_!" I said with disgust, pointing to the veils.

"Huh? Oh, these are tradition. If you don't wear them, you will put your name to shame." Katz said, shaking her head and strapping it on me. "And Ali and Erik should be waking up soon, they are just fine."

I nodded and then I heard some screaming. A really girly scream. The doors opened and Ali and Erik came through, carried by guards. Turns out Erik was screaming. I laughed at him and once they saw me, they ran and hid behind me and my sisters.

"Whats happening?" Erik asked once the guards left.

"GUYS! I found your rings! DO YOU WANT THEM?!" Katz screamed from the closet she was in. She stumbled out with boxes covering up her face. She looked like she was having trouble.

"Um… Katz? Do you need help?" Bubbles asked standing up in the stilts shoes and walking over to our new friend.

_'How does Bubbles walk in those?!' _I thought to myself.

"Nah! I'm fine!" But I think she jinxed it cuz right as she said that she fell backwards, the boxes building a dome to cover her. The only way you could tell she was even there was the occasional "Oof!".

Ali looked genuinely confused. "Who's she?"

"This is Katz, she is those boys step-sister." Blossom explained to our confused friend.

She smiled and nodded. "OOOOH! Kay!" Then she looked at our outfits. "Ew. What are you guys wearing?"

Katz jumped out of the pile of boxes and jumped in front of Ali, scaring her. "THEY HAVE TO WEAR REVEALING CLOTHING IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK!"

"For what to work, exactly?" Erik asked, coming out of hiding behind me.

"The MARRIAGE!" Katz yelled happily.

"WHAT?!" My sisters and I yelled.

"We're only sixteen! We can't get married!" Blossom yelled standing up, using Bunny as support.

"YEA! And I need to find Mr. Right!" Bunny yelled, standing up by using Blossom as support. But they ended up falling over each other. I mean, they were both using each other for support!

"Bunny, dear, Bucky is your Mr. Right!" Katz said with a smile as she threw each of us diamond ring. Mine had a jade, Blossom's had a ruby, Bubbles' has a sapphire I think buts she was giggling and moving too much for me to see, Bunny has a amethyst (A/N: Its a really pretty purple stone if ya don't know!) and Breezy has some sort of… crystal/diamond thing.

"No, I mean Chris Right, he wanted to ask me out!" Bunny started sobbing. Then she jumped up suddenly gasping. "I'LL BE CHEATING ON HIM!

I face palmed as I watched my purple sister worry about the _smallest_ things.

"Blossom? Your first! You may feel drowsy during it so just sleep when you do. You won't feel as much pain, kay?" Katz said as she started calling someone on her cell. "Brick? Yea, Bloss is ready… OK… Sure… Kay, see ya there!" She hung up and turned to Blossom. "Its go time girly."

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

I CAN'T GET MARRIED! PROFESSOR HARDLY LETS ME USE THE OVEN! Probably because last time I used it, the kitchen exploded, BUT THAT WAS LAST WEEK! What am I gonna do…

I saw Katz look at me and that look scared me a little bit. "Its go time girly."

"B-but…" Before I could finish, I was thrown into a dark red/green/blue/purple/grey room. It had black carpet and two doors, including the one I was forced into. There was a large coffin thing in the center and there was a hole where I calculated my neck would go. The other door opened and a very happy boy walked in. He was pretty cute! Not that I'd admit it… I think he's name is Brick.

"My little Cherry Blossom!" He cried when he saw me. "How are you feeling, my dear?" My cheeks flushed when he called me his dear.

"Um… f-fine." I said quietly.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes then smiled, showing some… really sharp teeth. I gasped and tried to back away, but he had a firm hold on my waist.

"Do not worry, I won't hurt you. I promise." Brick led me over to the coffin and told me to get in. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the second door and I waited.

_'I wonder if I'm gonna die… I hope not… The girls need me. Geez, I'm starting to talk like Bunny!' _I thought as the door opened and revealed Brick and some sort of… dude with a robe.

They walked over to me and Brick took my hand and whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I would not even think of killing you. You are safe. And this hurts me much more than it will hurt you."

_'I'm gonna feel pain? Oh no…'_

He turned to the robe guy and said some things I didn't understand. The man answered in more unknown languages and Brick walked behind me in the coffin.

They chanted some stuff and then a huge wave of pain washed over me coming from my neck. I screamed like no tomorrow. I opened my eyes to see the man growl at me and throw like endless handfuls of some red liquid at me. Some got in my mouth and I started gagging. Then my vision got blurry and I couldn't breathe easily. The last thing I saw and heard was Brick saying, "I'm sorry, baby, but at least your mine now." Then I blacked out.

**(BUBBLES POV)**

I hope Blossom is OK. A second ago we heard her scream. I started crying but Katz made me stop because my mascara was running. She said Buttercup was next, then me, Bunny and last Breezy.

Ali and Erik were trying to figure out what was happening. Katz was explaining, but all I heard was "Blah Blah Blah CHOCOLATE!". Hey I was hungry!

The door creaked opened and I looked to see Blossom knocked-out in the arms of one of the boys who were at our house the other day. I gasped along with everyone else when we noticed she had a ton of… blood on her!

"BLOSSOM!" We all scream.

Buttercup then mutters, "More like Bloodsom."

I glare at her before looking at my "oldest" sister with worry. I saw the boy walk over to Katz, "Katz, I'm gonna take my new wife to our room, kay?"

WIFE?!

"What do you mean, new wife?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "You'll know soon enough…" Then in a red flash, he was gone. With my sister…

Katz opened up her phone and dialed some number. "BUTCHEROO! Its me… yea… ITS TIME, Toe Jam! I know you like that name! No… Yea, she's practically jumping around the room! Kay! Ooh… I'll be sure to tell BC bout that!" She said as she smirked at my green-eyed sister.

"Tell me about what?" Buttercup said as Katz hung up the phone.

"Oh, just that Butch loves you and has some… _special_ plans for the two of you." She said smiling.

Buttercup looked confused then turned red when she got the idea. "NO WAY IN PLANET EARTH AM I DOING THAT! And tell him I hate him!"

"Can't… BUT you can! He's right back there and we're right in here!" Katz said, nodding and pointing to the door Blossom and the red dude came out of.

Buttercup scoffed. "If I scream you better come right in!" She said coldly as she started towards the door.

"Of course Butterstomp!" Katz said, crossing her fingers behind her back. I was about to say something when Ali covered my mouth with her hand. I licked her…

"EW! Did you lick me?" She said, but still didn't remove her hand. I muffled a 'Yes' and watched as my green sister glared at Katz.

"What is up with everyone giving me nicknames in this place?!" Buttercup said as she walked into the room.

After like three seconds, she started screaming her butt off! When it died down, I heard sobs.

After like five minutes, the boy who completely terrorized Buttercup walked out with BC in his arms, blood stained and unconscious.

He looked over to me with a half smile. "Your next Blondie." Then, in a dark green flash, he and Buttercup were gone…

"Wait! I'm next!" I yelled, remembering the pattern. "I don't wanna go…" I said as Katz (once again) dialed some number on her phone.

"Yep… She's a little nervous… ITS NOT YOU! She doesn't even know you! Oh wait, maybe it is you…" Then she hung up. "Bubbles. Can you go get my book from the other room?"

OK, Buttercup plays that with me at least once or twice a day! Bunny plays it even more! "I'm not falling for that. I know better. And I have Buttercup and Bunny as sisters!"

"Fine, if you don't go by yourself, you'll have to go by force." Katz said as she smirked.

**(BUNNY'S POV)**

MAN! I had no idea Bubbles was so scared of a silly little book! She's being dragged by Katz BY HER HAIR! Its funny to watch. I turned to Breezy and had a sudden urge to annoy her.

"Yo Bree!" I called to my only "little" sister.

"Yes Bun?" She asked, already slightly annoyed. I am GOOD!

"Wanna play the subject game!" I said as a statement more than a question.

"Its not like I have a choice, you start."

"PUMPKIN PIE!" I yelled. If you're one of those people who have no idea what the subject game is, its a game where a player says a word, then the next player says another word that has to do with the word says first. Then the third player (or the first if your playing only with two people) says something to do with what the second player says.

"Um… Thanksgiving." She said without looking up.

"TURKEY!"

"Murder."

"Why murder?" I ask. Breezy is so weird sometimes.

"They murder the turkey, duh!" She says with an eye roll. "Don't tell Bubbles that."

"Oh… KILLER!" I yelled.

"Um… screaming." She says with a sigh.

"Scary."

"Chucky doll."

"Happy!"

She looked at me like I had three eyes. "Why did you say happy when I said Chucky?"

"Cuz the dolly looks so happy running around killing people!" I said with a smile.

"Your weird." She says. The rest of our game was interrupted by Bubbles' screams.

"Poor Bubs." Ali says, sighing.

I jumped. I forgot she was there!

Erik nodded and then Katz came running in the room panting. "I SAW TOO MUCH! MY EYES! Bunny your next. MY EYES! I WAS TOO YOUNG TO SEE THAT!"

"Kay! And WHAT DID YOU SEE?! WAS IT THAT BAD?!" I screamed back at her.

"Yes…" Katz said as Boomer (I REMEMBERED THEIR NAMES!) came in carrying Bubbles on his back. She had red inside juice all over her.

"I now know what you saw…" I said as I shuddered. I got up and bounced in the room.

"You sure came quicker than your sisters." I husky voice entered my ears. I turned and saw Bucky (see! I remember! AREN'T I BRILLIANT?!) looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I am not scared and I know what to do!" I smiled and sat in the coffin thingy. To me it looked like a human dog house! "I'M REEEEEADY!"

He chuckled and a man appeared in the doorway. And I must say, He is more wrinkly than sharpei dog! I couldnt see any smooth skin! I hope I don't look like that when I get older!

Bucky chuckled and they started singing for me! But I couldn't understand… BUT, I liked the tune!

Then I felt some pain in my neck and started crackin' up! Hey, if I didn't laugh, I'd cry endlessly!

Then Mr. Wrinkles threw some stuff on me. I thought it was some red pop so I opened my mouth. I gagged after.

_'OK, so not soda!'_ I thought after the pain had gone away.

Bucky came in front of the coffin again and looked surprised to see me awake.

"Are you OK?" He asked me, nervously.

I nodded but I didn't talk. "Is your voice OK?" He asked me.

I nodded then pointed to Mr. Wrinkly Pants and pointed to the bucket. "It was not soda!" I said as the taste went away.

He laughed and helped me up. He offered to carry me and I had an idea. Hehehehehehehehe!

**(BREEZY'S POV (sorry, I didn't want to do my OC's POVs, but this way its funnier for Bunny's prank))**

I looked in horror at my lifeless sister in the arms of this… this monster!

"I didn't mean to suck all her blood! Just a little bit! It was supposed to be a prank!" Bucky said nervously as I stared at Bunny dead in his arms.

"YOU *beeping* *beep*! DO YOU HAVE ANY *beeping* IDEA WHAT YOU *beeping* DID?! SHE'S *beeping* DEAD! *beep*." I yelled at him.

"Well… someone has a colorful language." He said with sarcasm.

I was about to cry when Bunny jumped high in the air and tackled me and Ali. Erik kept passing out.

"BUNNY?!" Ali and I screamed in shock.

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING PEE OUTTA ME!" I screamed. "I THINK MY HEART STOPPED! I NEED A PARAMEDIC!"

Bunny then somehow got in a doctor uniform and helped me up. "I'll help you!" She is so random!

"Bunny, she was joking." Ali said as Bunny rubbed two stuffed animals together and yelled "CLEAR!" before slamming them down on my chest.

Bucky laughed at us. If this was his sister and not his 'mate', he wouldn't of been laughing. "She may be like this for a while from the blood loss. She stayed awake during it all."

"Yea, once she stayed awake for an entire month! She was grouchy! Like, 'touch me and you die'." I said, sitting up and trying to pry the dolls out of her hands.

"NOOOOO! BREEZY! I NEED MY CHUCKYS!" She yelled. Bucky looked surprised.

"How does she know about our missing doll? Right after we lost him… murders have been going around, but no one knows who did them!" Awkward…

"Um… she saw the 'missing' sign and thought it was a cute doll!" I said before running away to do my turn.

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

I woke up breathing heavily in the dark blue room I woke up to earlier.

But this time, Katz wasn't there waiting for me…

"I see your awake." I voice said to me.

I shrieked and almost fell off the bed, but the boy caught me. I couldn't see him too well because I didn't have my contacts in.

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Oh, it was Boomer.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said. Then I blushed realizing the position we were in.

"Here." He helped me up and handed me a sky blue case with baby blue flowers all over it.

"How did you get my glasses?" I asked as I opened the case that held my geeky glasses. I put them on nonetheless.

"I found them in your room along with this." He said handing me a purple object.

"OCTI!" I yelled as I hugged my old stuffed octopus. "I thought Buttercup hid you!"

"It was in some beige jacket pocket." Boomer said, smiling at my childish behavior.

"Oh! That makes sense! I would never be caught dead near one of those colored jackets!"

"You won't be caught dead near anything with me around to protect you." I blushed when I heard him say that.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Of course! You are the love of my life! I'd kill myself if you even got as much as a scratch on my watch!" He said it so seriously. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thats… so sweet Boomer." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

He turned red like a fire truck when my lips came in contact with his cheek. I decided to see how red he could be! I inched closer to his lips slowly. He turned red like no shade I've ever seen. Then, without paying much attention… I kissed him on the lips.

He is SOOOOOOOO red! I think his brothers hat would've been a rosy pink compared to his face. I giggled into the kiss.

**(BOOMER'S POV)**

THINK STUPID THINK! She's kissing you and you're what? YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING!

I was so shocked I just blushed with no mercy to my pale skin. She pulled away after like two minutes and giggled. "Sorry!" She said between giggles.

I took this as my chance and kissed her. And the best part is, SHE KISSED BACK!

After like two minutes she pulled apart, panting for air. It was hard kissing her cuz those glasses but she looked so cute with them! (A/N: BTW, Bubbles glasses don't make her look like her eyes are bigger than the planet. She doesn't like these ones are cuz they're thick and chucky, but those are what my glasses look like and I LOVE MY GLASSES!)"

My lips felt so cold without hers on top of them. It was almost like a drug I needed!

"Boomer…?" She said, looking at me with a small smile.

"Yes, my little Gumdrop?" She giggled at the name.

"Are we ever going to see the Professor again?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"Don't frown! I die inside when I see you unhappy!" I said, starting to panic. "Of course you'll see him again! You'll see him threw the holidays and birthdays!"

She smiled instantly. "Thanks!"

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

Ugh. My head and neck hurts… oh, now I remember!

I sit up but I just go straight back down! I look over and saw that guy with a green eyes sleeping NEXT TO ME! He has his arm around my waist and won't let go! He looked peaceful.

I tried to slip from his grasp but that just woke him up… great.

"Good morning my little Cupcake! You're not going anywhere!" He said holding me tighter.

"Please let me go." I said, in a demanding voice. I really need to get out of these clothes.

He looked confused then he smirked. "I bet you want out of those clothes huh?" I nodded slowly. "I'll get ya something…" He said standing up and walking into his closet. At least, I think it was his closet.

I was a little worried about what exactly he had picked out for me.

He came out a minute later with a huge black t-shirt with forest green letters spelling out "BC is Mine" and some really short shorts.

OK, the fact that the shirt says I'm his, is kinda creepy. The Tee looks likes its worn a lot too! That means he's had it a while. THATS JUST CREEPY!

"Here." He said throwing them to me, sitting on the end of the bed and watching me intensely.

"Thanks." I say but he still doesn't leave. "Where can I change?"

"Here, Cupcake! Duh!" He says with a smile.

"WHAT?!" I yell. "THE ONLY WAY I'M CHANGING IN HERE IS IF YOU GO OUTSIDE!"

He sighed. "Fine, you win… for now." Before I could hit him with the pillow, he was gone. I quickly changed before he came back.

"Are you done?" I heard him ask from behind the door. He said it like he was about to laugh.

"Yea, come on in." I yelled back.

"Look babe, I gotta go to a meeting, you stay right here, kay?" He asked, coming over and trying to kiss my lips.

"Yep got it. Go on! You don't want to be late!" I said moving to the other side of the bed. "And don't call me babe."

"Your mine now, it even says so on a shirt, I can call you whatever I want. You can call me Sexy Bear!" He said with excitement.

"Nah! I'm good!" I said as he started leaving the room.

"Bye, Cupcake!" He said and with a _Poof!_ he was gone.

I smirked and decided to do a little exploring. First, find my sisters, Ali and Erik. I would find Katz, but I'm scared she'd tell on us…

I grabbed some high-tops and some longer shorts and was off!

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

I have been up for a while. Just… sitting here.

Brick left me a note saying he had to go to a meeting. So I was all alone.

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

I looked over to the door and opened it up. Buttercup was standing there smirking.

"So… how are the newlyweds?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"At least I'm not the one wearing my forced-husband's shirt. Wait, how long has he had that?" I asked, noticing what it said. I was wearing a plain pink tank with some jean shorts. I had red flip-flops on too.

"A while apparently. And this is all he would give me!" She said with some pout-like tone. "I swear I could just UGHGH! He even wanted to watch me put it on! Of course, I told him to go away and he listened. For now."

"Why are you out? I got a note telling me to stay in the room." I said, showing her the note.

She laughed and crumbled it up. "We're sisters and you still don't know I'm not one to follow rules?" She asked, shaking her head and making a 'tsk' sound. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. I thought you were the smart one!"

"I AM THE SMART ONE!" I yelled. Hey, when someone says that I get mad!

"Blossom? Buttercup?" I looked behind Buttercup to see Bunny smiling like a idiot staring us down. "Is it really you? OR IS IT CHUCKY!" Bunny was wearing a purple shirt with a confused Bunny on it with a white skirt and some bunny slippers.

"Did you watch that movie again?" I said with a sigh.

"NOPE!" Bunny said, popping the 'p'.

"Bunny, wanna go explore?" BC asked excitedly.

"SURE!" She screamed so loudly both me and Buttercup had to shush her.

"Quiet you!" Buttercup said looking around. "C'mon, we have to find Bubbles and Breezy. Along with Ali and Erik."

"Ali and Erik are in my room!" Bunny yelled.

"What?" Me and Buttercup asked.

"I'll get them." She turned and started doing these spy-like moves to get to her room and it took like ten minutes. It turned out to be NEXT DOOR! She entered and came out a second later with Ali and Erik at her heels. "See! I found them in the closet!"

Buttercup smirked. "So you're telling me, you found them, _alone_ in a _closet_ when no one else was _around_?" Ali and Erik got the idea and turned slightly red.

"Bunny woke us up, stupid!" Ali said playfully. "Besides, Erik's just a friend!"

"I know! I was kidding… sort of." Buttercup then started looking around. "OK, I see Bubbles' room and over there is Breezy's. Blossom and Bunny, you guys get Breezy, Ali and I'll go get Bubbles and Erik, keep guard!" We all nodded and Bunny and I started towards Breezy's room.

Bunny like banged her head on the door three times until Breezy answered. She had on a silver plain tee with some cut up jeans and sneakers. Her hair was down and she was wearing her silver hoop earrings.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We are sneaking around! Wanna come?" Bunny said with a couple nose twitches.

She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. We walked back over to Erik and saw they already had Bubbles. She was wearing a sparkly blue half shirt with a white under-tank and electric blue jeans along with some light blue sandals. She had her glasses on and was clutching Octi. The poor thing's probably suffocating.

"Are we ready?" Buttercup asked with a smirk.

"YEP!" We all yelled and started exploring.

* * *

**Bubblegum: Did ya like? SO SORRY FOR THE LONGER-THAT-USUAL WAIT! But I got my computer taken away… I didn't even do anything, my sister did!**

**Lemonade: Sure…**

**Bubblegum: SHE DID! I only tripped her into the produce stand…**

**Bubbles: Yea… twice!**

**Blossom: You should've been nicer to your little sister!**

**Monopoly Man: GO TO PRISON ICKY GIRL!**

**Bubblegum: I AINT ICKY! YOUR ICKY!**

**Lemonade: Believe it or not, this is a casual conversation for them! Let see what the RRB and PPG think of the chapter…**

**Bubbles: I LOVED IT! I KISSED BOOMIE!**

**Blossom: I think I was bad in it!**

**Buttercup: I was out of line!**

**Bunny: Why am I the messed up kid in this?**

**Butch: I even get to keep that shirt! I LOVE BUBBLEGUM!**

**Brick: Blossom and Me are MARRIED! (sings and does a jig)**

**Boomer: As long as Bubbles likes it, I like it!**

**Bucky: What is up with Bunny in this thing you call a story?**

**Lemonade: (pretending to be a puff) I think Lemonade should be in the story!**

**All: (glare at her)**

**Monopoly Man: GO TO JAIL! And NO get out of jail free card! (sticks tongue out)**

**Lemonade: (leaves…)**

**Bubblegum: Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys liked Breezy's POV? I know some people don't like people's OC's POVS, but Bunny's prank wouldn't of been the same and I didn't have anyone else to do a POV on… Hehehe! I'll get working on the next chapteroo soon so LOOK OUT! Oh and THANKADOODLES SOOOO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! Not one bad one (that I know of…)! I love you, my Peanut Butter Cups!**

**Lemonade: By the way, I really hope you like this cuz Bubblegum kept asking for my opinion and its 11:00 IN THE FLIPPING NIGHT! So, please review! (smiles and falls asleep on Bubblegum)**

**Bubblegum: She's cranky when she's tired! BYEZA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubblegum: HIYA FOLKS!**

**Lemonade: (does peace signs and yawns) Sup?**

**Bubblegum: GUESS WHAT?!**

**Bubbles + Blossom: What?**

**Buttercup: (at same time Bubbles and Blossom talk) What's wrong with you now?**

**Bunny: (same time the other PPG talk) CARAMEL LOLLYPOP~!**

**Bubblegum: OK, I am going to ignore BC and Bun's comments and just tell you… MONOPOLY MAN IS GONE FOREVER!**

**Buttercup: What did you do to the poor man?**

**Bubblegum: Lets just say, he still has his money, but no jewels…**

**Bubbles: Ew. (gags)**

**Buttercup + Bunny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's too funny! (cry from laughing too dang hard)**

**Blossom: (looks traumatized) That's very nice. Thanks so much for sharing that. (sarcastic)**

**Bubblegum: No, I mean I took his jewelry, I don't think he needs it. You guys got some dirty little mind. (snickers) OH! And I wanted to ask you guys this last chapter, but I forgot cuz it was like almost midnight… and my Mom was screaming at me to my butt off the computer…**

**The Ruffs: SHE BROKE OUR EARDRUMS!**

**Bubblegum: Watch this! (turns to the Ruffs and scream really loudly)**

**Boomer: DID YOU GUYS HEAR SOMETHING?**

**Bucky: WHAT?!**

**Brick: CHICKEN BUTT? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?**

**Butch: NO DUDE, I DONT WANT TO BE FLAT! I LIKE MY ABS!**

**All: (stare at Butch) **

**Bubblegum: How can you even tell you **_**have **_**abs? I could of made you skin and bones! You may actual be a scrawny little toothpick!**

**Butch: (eyes widen) NOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Bubblegum: Oh course, **_**that **_**you heard!**

**Lemonade: Don't get your underwear in a twist, Butchie Butt. Your about average!**

**Butch: (gasp) A-AVERAGE?!**

**Boomer: WHAT YOU SAY?**

**Brick: HUH? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?**

**Bucky: I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING, DID YOU GUYS?**

**Lemonade: OK, you know who BBBCA owns and who she doesn't. Ali belongs to candygurl100. And Bubblegum was going to ask you if you guys and gals liked Katz?**

**Katz: I don't think the Puffs like me very much…**

**The Puffs: Why's that?**

**Katz: YOU DIDNT LET ME EXPLORE WITH YOU! (on verge of tears)**

**Lemonade: (mutters) Drama Queen. (back to usual voice) Please enjoy! And Bubblegum will explain her tardiness at the bottom of the page…**

**Bubblegum: (mutters) Stupid ground...**

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

* * *

Hm… Library, library, library. Where is it?

Me and two my sisters (excluding Breezy and Bunny) are lost with a capital L. Ali and Erik got lost and Bree and Bun went to look for em. I hope they're OK. Bunny sent us energy waves (one her special powers that only goes off when she's scared, in trouble and she can communicate through it sometimes) a while ago and they came from the library. So thats where we're going.

I clutched Octi closer to my chest as we ran, hid, ran, hid and the pattern continued.

Buttercup suddenly froze and did some hand gestures signaling, "The Ruffs are coming!". She led us into the closest room. Once inside, we put a lot of stuff in front of the door.

"BUBBLES! BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" We turned around and saw we were in the library. Erik, Ali, Bunny and Breezy were all standing there smiling. Bunny looked like she'd been hyperventilating.

"Thank the Roman Gods we found you!" Bunny said, breathing heavily.

"What happened? Why did you send us those waves?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I saw a spider… it had some HUGE fangs! I called him Batman! Wanna see?" Bunny said, with that same creepy overly-happy smile, as she held up a teeny weeny little spider.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed so loudly, _I _would've been put to shame! We all slapped our hands over her mouth and Blossom face-palmed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom, Ali and Breezy said, sighing.

"Sorry. You know how I feel when I hear, see or feel spiders!" She said, stepping away from the 'Beast'.

Me, being the sweet sister, instantly forgave her. "Wanna hold Octi?" I asked, handing her my doll.

She scoffed. "No! I don't need some creepy doll to make me- AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when she laid eyes on the little black spider coming towards her. She grabbed Octi and didn't give him back for a while.

Bunny was… well… I don't really what she was doing. She was running around silently screaming her head off like a headless penguin for some unknown reason. But eh, thats Bunny for ya!

She then stopped, twitched her nose and dove at me!

"BUNNY?! What is up with you?!" I yelled at her. I don't usually yell, but she JUMPED ON ME! She weighs a lot more than she looks.

"I hear Bucky! And he's NOT ALONE!" And with that, she jumped up on top of the bookcase. "Come on guys! I hear your mates as well!" And in five seconds flat, we all were in hiding spots. Ali was hiding under the desk, Erik was in the closet, Breezy turned invisible, Blossom hid in the bookcase (you know, on one of the shelves), Buttercup was behind the door, you know where Bunny was and I was up on the chandelier (don't ask how I got up there).

A second later, the door opened and Boomer and his brothers walked in, looking utterly mad! Some guy in a suit with a army of guards came in after them.

"Now now boys!" The suit man said. "I'm sure they just… um…"

"Cant think of anything, can you?" Buttercup's mate, Butch said angrily. "If my Cupcake comes back hurt, YOU'LL ALL DIE!" AW! I can't help but think its cute when boys get worried!

Bunny started sending me more waves. I listened and it turned out to say, _'They can read minds, DONT THINK GALS AND ERIK!'_. Well, that, or, _'Say Ken seed wines, LONT SINK PALS AND ICK!'_ but I think it was the first one.

…

…

…

I CANT DO THIS! AHHHHHHHHH!

Must… think! Can't… DENY IT! I just have to! I hope the others are doing well!

I looked over to Blossom and saw her running a hand threw her bright sunset-orange hair. She does that when she's nervous and/or troubled. Blossom always is thinking, so this must be hard. I then looked over to Buttercup.

She had her faced scrunched up as though she just smelled something bad. Buttercup kinda… talks to herself in her mind. So she's a thinker. But not a _smart_ thinker like Blossom. I looked over to Breezy, but I couldn't find her! Hehehe! I looked at Ali.

Ali was biting her lower lip and watched the boys intensely. Every once and a while, she'd look over to us and then go back to watching the boys every move. Erik was pretty much doin' the same, but he had his eyes half closed and his lip was quivering (he was peeking out of the door). I don't really believe too well he's related to almost-fearless Robin. I looked over to Bunny.

Bunny was sitting there, smiling like an idiot. She was leaning too far off the case and would surely- OH NO!

Bunny peered over a _little _too far and landed right on top of one of the guards. "Oops! Sorry." She said quietly.

"Its OK." The guard said, helping her up. "Are you hurt, Mistress Bunny?"

When Bucky heard her name, he whizzed around and saw her shake a couple time and twitch her nose. "BUNNY!" He shouted as he threw his hands around her.

"OH NO! I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT, as in found! I DO HOPE MY SISTERS, who are in their rooms somewhere, DO NOT GET CAUGHT AS WELL, as in along with me!" Man, she was a HORRIBLE actress! Did she get lessons from Mojo or something!

I then heard Breezy's laughter come from next to Bunny. Then, slowly, her head appeared. All the boys (except Erik who was still hiding) screamed. Her head bobbled around the room laughing her head off… then again, it already looks as though her head _is_ off.

"Bunny! Hahaha! Is! Hahaha! A horrible! Hahaha! ACTRESS! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" So much for the calm and collected one!

Blink looked at Breezy's laughing head with confusion and then looked straight in her silver eyes. Then she noticed what she did, and with an _'oops'_ her head went transparent again.

"Its too late, Breezy Bear. I already saw you." Blink said as he reached out and grabbed something in the air. I heard a squeak and then Breezy appeared, her face emotionless.

"Shoot." She said before being hugged continuously.

"Wait. Didn't Bunny say the girls were in their rooms? But Breezy was in here, so that must mean the other girls are in here too." Buttercup's mate, Butch said, smirking as he looked around the room.

I looked over at Buttercup and saw her twitching her right eye out. She must have been thinking cuz suddenly, Butch appeared in front of her. "Do I have to chain you up in a cage when I leave, Cupcake?"

"NO! I can listen… sometimes." Buttercup said as she struggled in his grip. "LET ME GO, PORCUPINE!"

"Hm… Nope!" He said, and kissed her neck continuously.

"Now, all who's left is Blossom and Bub-" But before Boomer could finish, the chandelier fell with me landing on top of the desk Ali was hiding under, exposing us in the process. "BUBBLY!" Boomer yelled to me, both in joy and worry. "Are you OK?"

I stood up without his assistance nodded. "Y-yea… Thank you." I helped Ali up as Brick looked around the room.

"OK, all who's left is my Cherry Blossom. Do you happen to know where she is?" Blossom's mate, Brick asked me. I looked everywhere but where Blossom was.

Bunny, of course, was no help, as usual, and looked Blossom straight in the eye and said mysteriously, "No… I'm afraid I don't…"

After like, two seconds, Blossom's mate appeared right in front of Blossom. She screamed and after a second, _Pop! _She disappeared. "What the…?" He started after moving his hand where Blossom had been. He looked over to me and my sisters, "Where did she go?"

"Um… transportation?" Bunny and Buttercup said sheepishly.

"What? What do you mean, 'transportation'?" Boomer asked me.

"Well… we all have special powers, well, some have more than others, I can speak any language fluently and can talk to animals, Bunny can shape shift and shrink, Breezy can turn invisible and can read minds, Buttercup is the fastest out of all of us and she probably the strongest too, and Blossom can transport and has ice breathe. She usually transports when she's scared or nervous," I said, smiling nervously.

"Well… where would she transport?" Brick asked, worry overpowering his voice.

"Hm… Once, Buttercup and I scared her and she transported and we couldn't find her for a whole week! Turns out she was stuck in the cupboard. Wow! It took a lot of butter to get her out, eh Butters?" Breezy said, nudging Buttercup with her elbow.

BC rolled her eyes, "Sure, but she can't get out of here, right? From the bracelets?" She said, pointing to the bracelet on her wrist. "And didn't she get dosed with Chemical F yesterday?"

"Brick sucked it right out of her. She has some of her powers, but the bracelets should get rid of the rest… Simore? About those bracelets…?" Boomer turned to the man they come in with.

The man who came in (who's known as Simore) earlier laughed nervously. "Um… actually…" He started but didn't get a chance to finish because Brick slammed him into the wall.

"What will happen to her if she's out of the house?" He asked, in a dangerously low voice.

"WEEEELL… She'll be shocked and shocked until returning." Simore said as he both cried and laughed at the same time. Brick had fire burning in his eyes and in a red flash, he was gone.

"Uh oh." Bucky said as he picked Bunny up and followed his red-eyed brother. I saw Bunny blush before she started laughing in a scary manner and started kicking. I think she's starting to like Bucky! I'm sorta starting to like Boomer. But only a little school-girl crush. Hehehe!

"We better go make sure he doesn't destroy the house." Butch said as he grabbed Buttercup around the waist (only to have her blush then yell and struggle). He whispered something in her ear and she turned bright red. Hehehe! Butch says naughty things to Buttercup!

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

I hate being carried! It makes me feel useless and weak.

"CAN I PLEASE WALK, MORON!" I said in a demanding tone.

"Sorry babe, but ya can't. I'm not letting you and your sexy body out of my sight," He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going? And don't call me babe." I said. I really hate having to be married to this lunatic, but I can't help but notice theses boys (except Bucky and Blink cuz I know I've never seen them before!) look familiar.

"One, you're going to the living room with your sisters, Katz and your friends, and Two, your mine so I may call you anything I want." He said, smiling instead of his usual smirk.

"Say, can you tell me your last name, or your father and mother's name?" I asked, riding on his back. '_I wonder…'_

He repositioned me as we rounded a corner, "Um… yea… I have a 'biological' father named… _*cough* Mojo Jojo *cough*_." He said 'biological' with quotations.

"You mean the same Mojo Jojo who gave me a stinkin' scar last month?" I asked, anger building up inside of me.

He looked, as some would say, enraged, "HE GAVE YOU A SCAR?! We told him, like four times, not to hurt our loves as he tried to get you guys here!" Ooh~! Butchie is MAAAAAD~!

"Wait. Mojo Monkey Man couldn't even get a date with a evil dumb monkey without… um… complications. So how did he… you know… make you?" I said awkwardly. "And wouldn't you be like… mutant?"

"In a way, we are mutant, baby. We _are _vampires." He said, with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes. "But… DOES THAT MEAN MOJO IS ACTUALLY A BAT?! Ugh… creepy thought…" I said, shivering at the thought. That just looked… wrong!

"No. Oh and we have a mother… thing. I think its a dude, but it looks and sounds like a girl." He looked deep in thought until we ran into the wall. "Oof!"

After he realized what happened, he was checking all over me. But then he started to look under my shorts…

"YOU BAKA!" I yelled, slapping his face.

"I thought Bubbles was the one who could speak different languages." He said, rubbing his cheek while laughing lightly.

"Well, she's called me it so many times, I kind of learned that one word, Idiot." I said, picking myself off the ground and being forced right onto his back. *sigh* Again.

"Lets go meet your sisters and friends." He said as we sped off once more.

"Hey, so why did Katz tell me to call you the ruffs? The name sounds familiar." I said, thinking back to when Katz completely confused me.

"Oh, right, so, you are the Powerpuff Girls, right?" I nodded. "Well, we have a team name too, the Rowdyruff boys. Don't you remember us from when we were kids?" He said, turning around to face me.

"OH MY LORD! ARE THOSE MY SISTERS CALLING ME? I MUST RUN TO THEM!" I yelled as I bounced off his back and ran full speed to this room I saw the other boys run off to with my sisters.

I heard him yell at me for leaving, but I just ran and ran. I can't believe I didn't recognize him! Oh well, right now I need to focus on finding my "older" sister.

"Oh! There you are Buttercup! Batman has been looking for you! You made quite the first impression!" Bunny said, evil spider in hand, as I walked in.

"GUYS! Its them! The RRBs!" I yelled, ignoring my purple sister.

Bubbles gasped. "B-but, how?"

"I don't know."

"WHO THE HECK ARE THEY?!" Bunny yelled, dropping and _almost _squashing Batman. "Oops, sorry Batman."

"Thats right, you and Bree weren't there, you wouldn't know. They are our **(hehehe! I said 'our are'! They both sound like R! HEHEHEHEHEHE! BTW, this is an author's note!) **evil counterparts. Butch is mine, Boomer is Bubbles' and Brick is Blossom's. If I'm correct, Bucky and Blink are yours." I said, rubbing my chin. I turned to Bunny. "Try to shape shift." I commanded.

She did as told and a second later, in her place, was a small brown bunny with purple eyes. "How do I look?" Whenever she turns into an animal, her voice gets much higher and faster.

"ADORABLE!" Bubbles yelled, picking her and Batman (looks like we're keeping him… great…) up and giving Bunny a squeeze.

"Why do you always turn into a bunny first?" Breezy asked, grabbing Batman from Bubbles before she squashed him. _'BAD BREEZY! I don't like spiders…' _**(How can you NOT like spiders Buttercup?! I LOOOOOOVE SPIDERS!)**

"I don't care, I like him. He's cool yet mysterious, like me!" Breezy said.

"So you CAN read minds! Thats good, Bunny, I need you to shrink please." I said as Bunny came back into her form.

"KAY~!" She singsonged as her body suddenly looked the size of Batman. "Is that OK or should I go smaller?" Believe it or not, her voice was actually louder (if possible) than usual.

"Nah, thats fine." I turned to my blonde sister as Bunny returned to her original size. "Bubbles. Your turn. SPEAK!"

Bubbles glared at me playfully (I think) before saying, "Watashi wa, nin'i no gendo de bakkin hanasu koto ga dekimasu!" We all looked at her like she was screaming bloody murder. "I said, 'I can speak fine in any language'."

There was a chorus of ohs.

"Now, talk to Batman!" Bunny yelled, putting Batman up in Bubbles' face.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles! *pause* Hello Henry! *pause* I like Batman better too! *pause* Thats cute! How many? *pause* TEN?! Wow! *pause* Kay, I'll talk to you later! Bye Mr. Webber!" Bubbles looked over to us and smiled. "He has a FAMILY! He said he wants Bunny to keep him and his family though. He has a wife and ten kids, five boys and five girls."

Bunny grinned the biggest grin in the history of the world and yelled at the top of her lungs, "THAT MEANS I'M A GRANDMA!" Then she looked sad. "But… am I old?" She looked over to us and shape shifted her face so she looked really old! **(no offense to anyone, but grandmas are usually older. But that's the way I like them!)**

"YES!" Everyone in the room screamed and laughed at her funny face.

She returned to normal just as the door opened. Katz entered. "Hi gals and Erik! What'cha doin'?" She asked, sitting next to Bunny who was letting Batman crawl around her face (ICK!)

"Yea, hi Katz." I said, waving slightly and then turning back to my sisters. "OK, we have to use our powers to get outta here and save Blossom!"

"Blossom's in trouble?!" Katz screamed in horror. "Did Chucky take her away?"

"YOU LIKE CHUCKY TOO?!" Bunny yelled, jumping up with Batman and running over to Katz.

"No… the boys don't let me watch it… BUT I WATCH IT ANYWAY! Wanna watch it?" Katz asked Bunny.

"SURE!" Bunny screamed and started to hop off. I grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down.

"We have to find Blossom, Sherlock." Breezy said, helping me strap Bunny down. "Now turn Bubbles into a mouse!"

"Fine…" She walked over and put her hand on Bubbles' shoulders. After a second, Bubbles and Bunny both turned into two small mice, Bubbles a blonde mouse with blue eyes while Bunny was a brown mouse with purple eyes **(imagine seeing that in the streets… wow)**.

Ali walked over and held out her hand to Bubbles and Bunny. "Come on guys, I gotta plant you in the kitchen while they get those bracelets off the girls!" Bunny and Bubbles ran and jumped on Ali's hand and she turned to leave the room.

"Ali! Wait! Breezy is going to come with you and I need you two to stay in the room! They could have knives!" I said as Erik started looking at the bracelet on my wrist.

Breezy nodded while Ali saluted me, and they were off.

"BC, does your laser vision work?" Erik asked me after Ali and Breezy were gone for a good ten minutes.

"Let me see." I could tell my eyes were turning red cuz Erik's eyes widened. "Did my eyes turn reddish?" I asked him.

"Yea, its weird looking." He said as he came closer. "Man! Your eyes look like they're on fire or something! Geez lady!" Then, without even realizing it, I shot a laser and it hit him on the nose. "Ouch!"

"Oops… Sorry dude." I said sheepishly.

"Its OK," Erik sighed. He looked at my wrist (that I apparently hit) and with a _swipe!_ my bracelet was off. "OK, I got it."

"YES! Thanks dude! Come on!" I grabbed him by his hands and levitated into the air. "Lets find the other girls!"

**(MEANWHILE IN BUNNY'S POV)**

"Squeak!" I yelled as I frolicked **(hahaha! That is such a funny word! Frolic! BRAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)** around the kitchen, dodging an avocado.

"Bunny! Your supposed to make convincing sounds! Eek! Eek!" Bubbles said as she ran up onto Ali's head.

"I AM CONVINCING! Your the one who's doing it wrong…" I said, jumping on Breezy's shoulder.

"Your both not convincing! Happy?" Breezy said, shaking her head.

"No…" Bubbles said, frowning a little mousy frown.

"I AM!" I yelled, raising my hand- er… _paw_ in the air.

"Your always happy." Ali said laughing.

"She was also happy when she got in a tree for like six hours. She's easily enlightened." Breezy said as she recalled the day. But I don't remember getting stuck...

**(FLASHBACK IN NORMAL POV)**

_Six fourteen year old girls stood in the park. Two on the blanket while the other four played by the trees._

_"Blossom, did you get the plates?" A young brunette asked her heroine friend._

_"Yea Robin, did you get the salad?" Blossom asked the brunette named Robin._

_"Yep!" Robin said, popping the 'p'._

_Buttercup ran over to her sister and childhood friend panting and pointing to Breezy and Bubbles who were looking up a tree with confusion and horror. "Bunny somehow got stuck." She said between pants._

_"Can't she just fly down? Or one of you fly up and get her?" Robin asked as she helped Blossom set up._

_"No. She's, like, some type of bird and she's stuck in a hole. If she turns back to normal, she'll be more stuck and her wing is like… I don't even know, like fused with the branch. But I don't really think she even noticed she's stuck." Buttercup said as she shielded her eyes and looked up. Her sister and friend followed her gaze and saw a light brown dove stuck in a hole with the head sticking out. "There she is. Stuck as ever."_

_Bunny looked over and saw them looking at her, "HI BLOSSOM! HI ROBIN! BUTTERCUP! CAN I COME DOWN NOW?"_

_"NO!" Everyone yelled._

_"KAY!" She went back to looking around, then she saw a woodpecker… "HI DUDE! Whats your name?"_

_The bird chirped in reply. "Ooh… I don't speak bird… Sorry!" Bunny then just started tweetin' some song. "Thats my theme song~!"_

_"How do we get her down?" Blossom said as she joined her other sisters at the foot of the tree._

_"We could always get the pliers." Bubbles suggested._

_"Nah. She'd be too big. We need to get her wing out." Breezy said, deep in thought._

_"Maybe she can do a dance to shake her out? She was dancing pretty well in gym today." Robin said, looking up at her purple-eyed friend._

_"Oh no, she just had some snow stuffed down her pants." Buttercup said, not once removing her eyes from her sister._

_"But its Spring!" Bubbles yelled in confusion._

_"Ms. Marl has some weird collections." Robin said._

_Three hours later…_

_"So, what seems to be problem here?" The firefighter asked._

_"Our bird got stuck in a tree." Buttercup said in a serious voice._

_"Your… bird?" The man said, looking up towards Bunny._

_"Yes. Her name's Bunny. We don't think she even knows she's stuck!" Bubbles said, looking at the oblivious brown 'bird'._

_"Your bird… Bunny… got stuck in a tree?" The firefighter said, soaking it all in._

_"Get this through your thick skull, OUR BIRD, BUNNY, IS STUCK IN A STINKIN' HOLE IN A STINKIN' TREE! SAVE HER!" Buttercup roared, obviously mad._

_"GET THE LADDER HANK!" Firefighter man called over to the other firefighter._

_"SURE THING FRANK!" Hank called back._

_Another three hours later…_

_"Heres your bird, Bunny." Hank said as he and Frank packed up and left after like two seconds._

_"I think they thought we were crazy." Buttercup said as Bunny returned to her normal self._

_"Why did you have those mean men take me down?" Bunny said, as they walked over to the picnic basket._

_"Oh, no reason." They said back._

**(BACK TO PRESENT IN BUNNY'S POV)**

"I still don't like how you made me get down by two ugly men." I said, crossing my arms.

Breezy was about to respond when Buttercup and Erik came whizzing threw the now empty room.

"WE GOT IT!" Buttercup yelled as she put a green Erik down on a chair.

"Wow! Thats amazing! I am so happy for you!" I yelled.

Buttercup looked over to me and smirked, "You have no idea whats going on, do you?"

I shook my head in negativity.

"We got the bracelet off! Now we can go get Blossom!" Erik said as his original color returned to his face.

"Oh! YAY!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air.

Everyone looked over at me and Bubbles. "Can you change back now?" Katz asked. Oh! I forgot she was there! Where did she come from?

I jumped from Breezy's shoulder onto Ali's. I touched Bubbles' shoulder and we turned into ourselves again. Sadly, we fell on Ali.

"Sorry Als!" I said as I helped her up. "Do you have inside juice flowing out of you?"

"Um… no?" She said, standing up and dusting herself of. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"If you don't have inside juice outside, I'm cool!" I said, smiling like an idiot.

Erik then went on to removing our bracelets. After all our bracelets were removed, we ran outside and took to the sky with Ali, Erik and Katz in hands.

Please be OK Blossom!

* * *

**Bubblegum: DID YOU LIKE IT? ^_^**

**Lemonade: (yawns) ITS MIDNIGHT AGAIN! **

**Bubblegum: Its not **_**my**_** fault!**

**Lemonade: Just tell them why your tardy. (grumbles and falls to sleep)**

**Bubblegum: I got in trouble… for something that was NOT my fault!**

**Peppermint (AKA, Bubblegum's little brother): You pushed me into the wall and ran!**

**Bubblegum: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY STUDIO! GO AWAY! (shoos him out)**

**Licorice (AKA, Bubblegum's little sister): Pepperment's mad at you. :( He told Sugar Daddy (AKA, Bubblegum's FATHER! Shocker, right?) on you!**

**Bubblegum: I KNOW! Bear with me peoples!**

**Someone from the Streets who found the open window Lemonade left open: I AM A HUGE FAN! CAN I GET A PICTURE? (snaps a very bright flash at Lemonade and she gets maaa-aaad)**

**Lemonade: (wakes up) JUST SHUT THE HECK UP YOU SON OF A -**

**Bubblegum + Licorice + Milk Dud: LOLLIPOP!**

**Lemonade: Thats not what I was going to say… (falls asleep again)**

**Bubblegum: Oh, we know what you were going to say, so we muffled it out by our screams! Oh and to all you reviewers… IF YOU DONT REVIEW I'LL POKE YOU WITH… um… MY SPORK! Yea… that seems scary! And for every review, I'll eat one of… (gags) my brother's soccer socks. That we found at the game this morning… RIPPED IN TWO PIECES! One on this side of the field, one on the other!**

**Monopoly Man: (barges in and interrupts me) I'M BAAAACK!**

**Bubblegum: (falls on ground and yells up to the Heavens) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY!**

**Monopoly Man: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! And because you are very bad little girl! By the way… I found my jewelry… SEE! (holds up hand that has a lot of jewelry on it)**

**Bubblegum: GET AWAY FROM WE YOU JERK!**

**Bitty Bubblegum (AKA, Bubblegum's familiar/magical pet): JERK ALERT! JERK ALERT!**

**Bubblegum: I am quite aware of that! (grabs her frying pan) YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE WEASEL!**

**Lemonade: (opens eye a little bit) This is about to get ugly, we love you and all that jazz, good byeza!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bubblegum: (in Opera singing voice) Hiii, my good frieeeeends! How haaaaaaaaaaaave… you been?**

**Blossom: (also in Opera singing voice) I've beeeeeeen GOOOOOOOOOOD!**

**Bubbles: (again, in Opera singing voice) I've beeeeeen BETTTTTTTER!**

**Buttercup: (OK, EVERYONE IS IN THE OPERA SINGING VOICE, OK?) I need to go to the… BATHROOOOOOOM!**

**Monopoly Man: I WANT MY JEWELRY BACK, BUUUUUBBBBLEGUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Bubblegum: NEVERRRRRRR!**

**Lemonade: (walks in and is NOT in Opera singing voice) What are you guys doing?**

**All but Lemonade: (in Opera singing voice) We are SIIIIIIIIIIINGIIIIIIIING OPERAAAA! You muuuuuuust… do the same!**

**Lemonade: (NOT in the Opera singing voice) I can't sing.**

**Bubblegum: (back in Opera singing voice) Buuuut youuuuu MUUUUUUUST!**

**Bubbles: (OK, they are only speaking in Opera singing voice except Lemonade) You must.**

**Blossom: Yes you must.**

**Buttercup: Yes you must.**

**Monopoly Man: MUUUUUUUUUST!**

**Lemonade: (singing in a quiet, horrible singing voice) Twinkle, twinkle, little star-**

**Bubblegum: (everyone is back in normal voice) Just forget it, Lemonade. ¬_¬**

**Blossom: Its not worth it.**

**Bubbles: We'll sing later. ^.^**

**Buttercup: Who's killing hyenas?! **⦿~⦿

**Monopoly Man: YOU SUCK! (covers ears) I FEEL LIKE RIPPING MY FLIPPIN' EARS OFF! **

**Bubblegum: Oh and to all you who reviewed… POKE! (pokes with spork) Did it have any effect? (cricket sounds) Dangit. Oh and to those who **_**did**_** review… THANKADOODLES! Oh, and also YUMMY! (stuffs a sock in face) ITS TASTE LIKE RAINBOWS~!**

**Lemonade: You know, I think it sounds like your punishing yourself instead of rewarding yourself.**

**Bubblegum: Well… (swallows) I **_**accidentally **_**stuffed a sock in my mouth the other night… and it tasted DELICIOUS! So… I wanted more without looking weird…**

**Bubbles: But… you already looked weird… Your family was looking at you like you had three eyes.**

**Blossom: And you scared the Ruffs away… after you took their socks.**

**Bubblegum: BUT THEY WERE SO GOOD!**

**Lemonade: OK… That was awkward…**

**The Puffs: BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own us, the ruffs or Ali, Britteney and Casey (they belong to candygurl100). But she does own Breezy, Blink, Katz and I guess she owns Bucky… maybe… Oh and she owns Milli and Misti (who appear next chapter after this) and the wolves. You'll see who they are later.**

**All: ON WITH THE FICTEROO!**

* * *

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

I, OW, am, OW, getting, OW, fed up, OW, with, OW, this, OW, SHOCKING! OWWWWWW! Every, OW, five seconds, OW, I get, OW, shocked! OUCH!

I am kinda getting used to the shocking stuff, but it still kinda hurts!

I can't concentrate on my transportation power! Maybe I could freeze the bracelet and chip it off? I sucked in some air and blew out a gust of ice crystals… IT WORKED! YESH! No shocking! I did it!

I grabbed some rocks I found… somewhere and used them to break the bracelet and it fell to the ground. Then I remembered I have no idea where that place was. I can only transport to places I know the exact coordinates to.

I looked over to the horizon and saw some smoke in the distance. A house! That or a forest fire… I ran over to where the smoke was and saw that it was indeed a house. I smiled to myself and ran up to the front door and hesitated before knocking.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

…

…

…

_Creeeeak!_

The door opened and I saw a girl standing there smiling. She looked about fourteen, around the same age as Katz. She had short pink hair and violet eyes. Her curves are small and looks about a b-cup. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, jeans that end at her knee that fold up and pink high-tops that went to the middle of her knee/shin. All in all, she looked friendly.

"Hi! Who are you?" She asked, smiling.

"Um… I'm Blossom Utonium." I said, smiling awkwardly. I'm just glad it isn't a dude who's here! PHEW!

"I'm Britteney Carter! Nice to meet 'cha!" Britteney said, shaking my hand.

"Wait. Did you say, Carter?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you have a sister or cousin or something named Alison?" I asked.

"YEA! Thats my big sister! Do you know her?" Britteney asked happily.

"Yea, she's a good friend of mine." I said, already feeling better that this girl wasn't a total stranger.

"Cool! Want to come in, Blossom?" She asked, moving aside so I could enter. "But I should warn you… Ali's not here. Come to think of it, where has Ali been?"

I nodded, thanked her and entered the house. I slipped my shoes off and wiped my feet. "I know Ali's not here. I just was lost and saw this house." I kinda ignored the closing question and I think she kinda forgot about it anyway.

"Oh… Well at least a psycho perverted maniac didn't live here instead!" Britteney said as she sat down and gestured to me to do the same. "Do you need to use the phone?"

Oh….my….ZEBRA! I had my phone in my pocket the WHOLE TIME!

"Oh… I just remembered I had my phone… Oppsie!" I said as I laughed nervously.

She giggled along with me, "I sometimes do the same thing!"

I pulled out my phone and instantly called Bubbles. She answered (like always) on the first ring.

"_Blossom! Are you alright? Where are you? Oh and Bunny asked if Chucky got you…" _My blonde sister asked over the phone

I laughed at my purple sister scream on in the background that Chucky will attack the weak spots… What? **(That made no sense to me and I wrote it!) **"No… I'm fine and I'm safe from Chucky." Britteney giggled when I said that. "And I'm not entirely sure to where I am… But I am in Ali's house with Ali's sister Britteney." I said.

"_NO WAY! ALI! You have a sister?!" _I heard Bubbles ask.

"_You mean BB? Yea! I feel like I haven't been home in such a long time… but I think I know how to get there!"_ I heard Ali say in the background.

"Great guys! I guess I'll see you soon! Oh and where are the boys?" I asked, suddenly realizing I haven't heard the oh-so-familiar yell of my worried "husband."

"_Oh, they left a while after you disappeared after locking us in the living room." _After she finished the sentence, a knock echoes through the vast house.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"I'll get it!" Britteney says as she stands up and wanders to the door. After a second I hear her squeal with excitement. "ALI! YOUR HERE! YAY!" Britteney says as her, Ali, Erik, Katz and my sisters enter the room.

"Yea! And I brought my friends!" Ali said as she gestured to my sisters and out newest friends. "This is Katz." Ali said as she pointed to Katz, who was smiling and waving. "This dude here is Erik." Erik nods and gives a small wave. "And I'm guessing you already met Blossom, these are her sisters, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny and Breezy." She said, pointing to each of my sister as she counted off their names.

"BLOSSOM!" I suddenly see nothing but blonde hair.

"Hi Bubbles!" I said, hugging my blue-eyed sister.

"YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! And Bunny almost dropped Katz!" Buttercup said, giving me "fist."

"Its true! She gave me such a scare!" Katz said, hugging me from behind, probably hiding from Bunny's 'Hands of Unspeakable Horror'.

"I'll fly you back!" Bubbles said, smiling at her.

She nodded gratefully. "Arigatō! Arigatō! Arigatō!" She repeated, bowing.

"Anata no kangei!" Bubbles said back. **(Oh and to those who don't know, Katz said "Thank you" over and over and Bubbles said "Your welcome")**

Katz then smiled and ran over to talk to Britteney and Bunny.

I turned to look at Bunny, Britteney and Katz all talk about Chucky doll. Why do so many people find that subject so interesting? **(As you can tell… I WATCHED CHUCKY… well I saw a picture anyway. And I will never see straight again…**⦿⦿**) **Ali and Erik looked to be watching them wide eyed.

"Blossom! I forgot to tell you! Those boys are the RowdyruffBoys!" Buttercup suddenly shouted… right in my ear…

"What?! B-but… how?" I asked, dumbstruck. "I thought they were gone!"

"They were… and apparently they got… adopted or something and turned into vampire princes **(Don't get it mixed up with princess… BRHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thats a funny picture! *wipes tear that fell* Woo! Too funny!)**!" Bubbles said, adjusting her glasses.

"So… they're royalty?" I asked and they nodded.

"I still don't entirely know who they are." Breezy said, eyes widened.

"Our enemies." I said, patting her on the shoulder. "Blink is your counterpart I think and then I'm pretty sure Bucky is Bunny's."

"Ooooooh! I get it… sorta." Breezy said, putting her thumb on her chin **(WAIT! They don't have thumbs! OK, just her entire… hand/paw/stub thing! OK?! And their rings are kinda like bracelets! Got it?)**.

"So… what are we going to do Blossom?" Bubbles asked, looking at me worriedly through those huge specks.

I honestly didn't know. This could all be a trap! "Well… this could easily be a trap. But we haven't seen them in so long!" I said, looking at how Ali, Erik, Britteney, Katz and Bunny all walk over to us.

"Well… we might as well start back home." Katz said, arm in arm with Britteney. "Hey! Do you think that maybe the boys will let Britty stay with us? I think we are going to be best friends!" She said as she smiled at her new pink haired friend.

"Me too!" Britteney said as she jumped a little.

Buttercup then looked at Ali and Erik, "Come to think of it, why _did_ they let Ali and Erik stay?" She asked, eyeing them.

"Hmm… I don't know." Erik said as he sat down next to Bubbles.

Ali sat down next to me with Katz and Britteney in tow. "I think I know why…" Ali muttered under her breathe.

"You do?" Everyone, but Britteney, asked Ali.

"Well, I know why _I'm _here. I'm not too sure about Erik…" Ali said, looking a little nervous.

"Well, why?" Bubbles asked out redheaded friend.

"I… kinda… have a… you know… I have a-"

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Britteney stood up and yelled to us, "I'LL GET IT! DONT WORRY! YOU JUST KEEP TALKING!"

Ali looked back over to us, "Gals and Erik, I have a-"

**"OMG!"** We all heard Britteney gasp.

"BB! What's wrong? Who's at the door?" Ali asked her sister with worry.

"I think I'll let him tell you that…" And with that, Britteney moved aside and a tall man entered the room. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. He had a six pack and fangs. He was wearing what the RRBs wore when they, as they said, "collected us", but his matched Ali's candy green eyes.

"Hello Alison, my love." The man spoke.

"C-Casey?!" Ali said, in both happiness/joy and shock.

**(MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS IN AUTHORESS' POV (or in other words, MY POV as I tower over the boys!))**

Ahh… look at the river! Its a pretty river! Its a peaceful river! I like the river! OH MY LAMB-CHOP! BRICK IS DESTROYING THE RIVER! My beautiful river!

"Where is my Cherry Blossom!" The red-eyed MOSTER yelled **(Oh yea! I CALLED HIM A MONSTER! He is a monster… HE DESTROYED MY RIVER! :'O)**, obviously mad about his missing mate. "I WILL KILL EVERYONE IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO FIND MY LOVE!"

"Even your own brothers?" Bucky asked.

"YES! I would kill YOU! And YOU! And YOU! And Y- Wait, I may not kill a girl…" Brick said when he got to Boomer.

Boomer crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "I am NOT a girl… I just have feelings like them."

His brothers looked at him with a 'are-you-serious?' face.

"Lets just find Blossom before… _they_ do…" Bucky said, looking under a rock **(AS IF SHE'D BE THERE!)**. "I feel as though her connection with her bracelet was broken… maybe _they_ did find her and removed her bracelet."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Brick roared. "I KNOW SHE'S SAFE! I can feel it!"

All of the sudden, Butch's phone rang and he answered it with his famous, "Yello?".

"WHAT?! I'm on it." He flipped his phone shut and turned to his rampaging leader. "Sorry dude, your on your own, I got my own mate to find, and so do they." He said, referring to the other brothers.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked, rage clearing shown.

"My Cupcake and those idiots' mates are M-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Butch said.

"OK, one, I am not an idiot, some parts are just missing," Boomer started, looking at his brothers. "And two, Bubbles is not messy, she's probably the cleanest out of all the girls, so ha!"

"Wow… just… just wow." Blink said as he looked over to this blonde brother. "Well, Brick, we gotta go find our mates. So… bye!" And with that, all the boys flew of to find their mates.

"Stupid brothers not helping to find their sister-in-law." Brick muttered to himself as he flew into the air to get a birds eye view. "BLOSSOM! ARE YOU HERE BABE?!" He yelled.

Then his phone ran. Picking it up, he saw it was Boomer. "Yea Boom? I wouldn't call unless its important because I am in a foul mood." He said into the phone.

_"Gee, OK OK! If you don't want to talk to Blossom, thats your problem." _Boomer said over the phone, making Brick freeze.

"You found Blossom?" Brick asked with excitement.

_"No… WE FOUND ALL OF THEM! And Casey is all over Ali, you know the redheaded girl we took along."_ Boomer said. _"Oh and one more thing, the kinda don't know we're here… So we're watching them without them realizing it."_

Brick shook his head in disbelief, "OK, but where are you?"

_"We're at Casey's mate's hou- OH MY GOD! BRICK GET DOWN HERE! THE WOL-"_ And with that, the line went dead.

"No! NO NO NO! BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled as he made his way to the house.

**(BACK OVER TO THE GIRLS (and some of the RRBs), ERIK AND CASEY STILL IN AUTHORESS' POV)**

ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! WOW! Look at the doggy dance!

It was a battle of all battles, a fight of all fights, A WINNER OF ALL WINNERS! And it looked like Bubbles just fainted… Oh dear…

"BUBBLES!" The blonde's sisters yelled.

Blossom turned to the hairy monster thing in front of her, with a scowl on her face, "WHY DID YOU HURT MY SISTER! YOU SCARED HER MORE THAN BUTTERCUP!"

One of the werewolf just shrugs and turns to the other one with the midnight blue eyes and (like the other wolves) black fur, "Hey Jak! Take your girl to the cave while we get the rest." He said to the one called Jak.

"Kay Cole!" And with those words spoken, Jak bent over and grabbed Bubbles, slinging her over his wolf-like shoulder.

**"Put. Her. Down."** A dark voice filled with hate said in a low voice. All turned to where the voice came from and saw Boomer standing there, glaring at Jak with a murderous glare.

Jak smirked and held Bubbles tighter, causing her to wake. "What if I don't want to?"

Boomer chuckled darkly, the glare not leaving his face. "Go on, just **try** and take her." His dark voice echoed through the room. "I won't let you."

"I'll do more than just try! I bet you haven't even turned her yet!" Jak said as he covered Bubbles mouth.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. All looked over to where the scream had come from and saw Bunny's screams being muffled by another wolf. A second later he pulled his hand away from her mouth but still had a firm hold on her waist. "Ew! Did you… lick me?" He asked.

Bunny nodded and shrunk down to the size of Batman **(And to those who are wondering, they left him at the castle with his family) **and ran all around the room. When he was about to get her, she started flying.

"BUNNY! YOU LOOK LIKE A BUG!" Buttercup yelled.

"NO! I look like a purple brunette Tinker Bell!" Bunny said as she came over and whacked Buttercup on the head. "YOUR GREEN! YOUUU look like Tinker Bell!"

"Not the time guys!" Bubbles yelled, followed by a squeak. "His… grip… is getting… stronger!" She said in a weak voice. Finally she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled and lunged for Jak, kicking him where the sun don't shine… ow. "LET GO OF MY BUBBLES YOU HAIRY FLEA BAG!"

"NEVER!" Jak yelled as he just let Boomer hit him.

Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny and Breezy all stood up and started levitating.

"What the…?" Buttercup started. "OK, who's the wise guy?" She asked, looking around the room.

Ali stood up and tried to catch her friends before they went too high with the help of Katz, Britteney and Erik. "CASEY! Help us!" Ali yelled over to her mate.

He nodded and put Ali on his shoulders so she could reach. "Is that better, Alikinz?" **(****candygurl100****I didn't know what kind of nickname you wanted Casey to call Ali, so PM a nickname for her. This is the first one that popped into my head!)**

"Yea thanks!" She grabbed hold of Blossom's foot and dragged her down. "Bloss! Think heavy thoughts! Um… weights, gallons of water, the school, Ms. Chatter!"

The second Blossom touched the ground, her sisters followed Ali's advise and did the same. Once all were on the ground, their mates collected them and took them outside.

"OK, this is really important you stay here guys." Brick said once he put Blossom down.

"Yea, so no running away unless we say so, Cupcake." Butch said, putting Buttercup's pouting figure down.

"But I can help fight those Prissy Poodles!" Buttercup argued.

"Or you can get kidnapped and I'll never see you again." Butch said sternly as he backed into the house and then some screams were heard. Wonder who caused that? BUTCH!

The other boys kissed their mates on the cheek (some of the PPG fought) and ran into the house.

"This isn't fair." Buttercup said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to fight!"

"Come on girls," Ali started. "I know a way we can get in without the boys knowing, but Katz and BB have to stay here and yell if the boys come back."

Katz and Britteney nodded and started running around humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song.

All the PPG stood and followed Ali over to the back and climbed through the open window. Thats where it happened…

* * *

**Bubblegum: AT LAST! Its DONE! But its kinda short... SORRY BOUT THAT!**

**Lemonade: AWWW! No fight scene! STUPID AUTHORESS WITH NO FIGHT SCENE!**

**Bubblegum: Thats **_**next**_** chaptaroo, Lemonade! DUH!**

**Lemonade: (turns to readers) May take a couple weeks cuz Bubblegum sucks at writing battle scenes.**

**Bubblegum: Truth be told, I already have the next chapter ready, but when I showed to my brother for approval, he asked if they were dancing… so I rewriting it. It won't take too long, bout the same amount of time the past few chapters were. **

**Lemonade: But by then they all of DIED! You update too slow.**

**Bubblegum: And the chapter may also be late cuz we're moving closer to our grandparents house. Even though there like five minutes away...**

**Monopoly Man: (limps in with bandages and casts all over body) You are an evil lady, Bubblegum! (spits out a tooth)**

**Bubblegum: I am not! I am a evil teenager! I'm only thirteen. I am NOT a lady… yet!**

**Lemonade: Yet? You'll never be a lady! You eats socks for crying out loud!**

**Bubblegum: (rolls eyes) WHATEVER. ¬_¬ If you guys don't review, I'll poke you with the end of the spork… the pointy end. And if you do… YOU CAN HAVE SOME BROWNIES! Or cupcakes if you'd prefer.**

**Lemonade: OK, BYEZA FOLKS! We love ya like siblings! Oh and in reviews, please tell us if you're flaming or not. Bubblegum thinks they're all being nice when some could be sarcasm. Bye again.**

**Bubblegum: LETS GO WATCH MEW MEW POWER! ^-^ (drags them to the movie theater room) **

**Monopoly Man: I need to find my own place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubblegum: HIYA! Guess where I am?**

**Lemonade: Where?**

**Bubblegum: AT MY NEW HOUSE! IN MY NEW ROOM! Its purple! **

**Bunny: I LIKE PURPLE! :D**

**Bubblegum: Honestly, blue is my favorite color-**

**Bunny: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (holding a bloody knife)**

**Bubblegum: PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR! (smiles and still stares at Bunny's knife) Can you put that away?**

**Bunny: Maybe…**

**Lemonade: (whacks Bunny with her "Enraged Stuffed Pony of Utter Horror")**

**Bunny: (out cold)**

**Lemonade: She is… weird…**

**Breezy: That's Bunny for ya…**

**Blink: At least Bucky didn't see you do that. **

**Bubblegum: OK, take Bunny's body out back and like… put her under a tree and blame Butch. It'll be easy to believe since he did it to me the other day. And here are some answers to reviews so I can thank you guys properly:**

**To ****candygurl100****: Kay thanks! I'll change that name to Kitty as soon as possible! Thankadoodles for reviewing! HERE'S A BROWNIE! (holds up brownie) Or a cupcake if you'd prefer. (holds up cupcake) Hm… hard decision. (holds them like a scale) Oh well! Love ya like a sibling! ;)**

**To ****Kyogan-Saori****: I know! THAT THING'S GONNA KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT! My nine year old cousin watched it and the conversion went something like this:**

**Her: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Her: I saw Chucky! The movie!**

**Me: Was it as scary as the pictures?**

**Her: NOPE! It was fun!**

**We kinda like… ignored her for the rest of the day. Sugar high if you ask me! I was like screaming at the top of my lungs because she gave a very… life-like story of the whole movie! I seriously thought I peed myself! Thankadoodles for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! Love ya like a sibling! ;) And here's the treats! (hands brownies and cupcakes) You choose!**

**To ****LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308****: Sorry! I didn't realize that was kinda a cliffy! :( I'm updating for your life! LIVE LIVE! I could see if Bunny could get the stuffed animals? She is very good with them! Thankadoodles for the review! Here's your treat! (hands her (Your a girl, right?) the treat of her choice) Love ya like a sibling!**

**To ****dragonroses****: I am keeping it up! YAY ME! And thankadoodles for the review! Its people like you who make me smile! Mean people make me wanna cry and hide from the world! Anyway~ HERE IS YOUR TREAT! (hands her the cupcake or brownie) Luv Ya Like A Sibling!**

**Lemonade: OK, BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own-**

**The Puffs (aside from Breezy): US!**

**The Ruffs (aside from Blink): US!**

**Ali, Britteney and Casey: US! Our creator is candygurl100! **

**Lemonade: And anyone else like that… But she **_**does**_** own-**

**The Shine Sisters (AKA, Milli and Misti): She owns us!**

**The Stride Brothers (AKA, Sage and Gage): She owns us! But we may not appear this chapter!**

**The Wolves (AKA, Cole, Jak, Dylan, Taylor and River): Us… sadly.**

**Bubblegum: (teary eyed) W-what?!**

**Wolf Boy Dylan: We don't like you because you didn't let us-**

**Lemonade: (claps hand over his mouth and smiles to the camera) Ignore the oversized puppy! He is not good at keeping secrets! **

**Dylan: (licks her hand) Mmm… Baked Lemonade!**

**Lemonade: RUUUUUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (runs around like a headless peacock)**

**Bubblegum: Wow… (turns to readers) R and R! Read and Review! I WUV YOU!**

* * *

**(AUTHORESS'S POV (AS I TOWER OVER BRICK AND TAYLOR'S FIGHT))**

Man! The tension in this little circle is so thick, you could cut it with a knife! Speaking of which, I need to go get a knife for Bunny's birthday. Oh well! Thats a "later problem". Lets just go see the fight…

"Look Red-Puff, I don't want to hurt your sister! I want to marry her!" The maroon-eyed wolf name Taylor said, receiving a uppercut from Brick in response.

Brick's eyes were full of murder. If looks could kill, poor little wolfie Tay Tay'd be dead by now. "But, the thing is… I'M NOT HER BROTHER! I'M HER MATE, DOOFUS!" Brick cried a battle call and he lunged himself at Taylor.

Taylor bit, Brick kicked in the shin. Brick punched, Taylor clawed. Taylor threw, Brick slapped. Brick shoved, Taylor went tinkle on Brick's shoe…

"EW! Du-ude!" Brick screamed as he shook his foot. "Now I have to burn these!"

"I'll lick them clean if I can have Blossom!" Taylor said, raising his arm.

"Hmm… let me think about that, NO!" Brick threw himself at Taylor (once again), but someone else got to him first… "BLOSSOM! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" Brick yelled to the pink eyed girl.

"Please! I can't get hurt! Besides… I have backup if anything happens."

"What does that mean?" Brick asked his (as he sometimes calls her) Pink-Eyed-Beauty **(I think Brick's got problems…)**.

Blossom turned to Brick and smirked. "You'll see!"

And, of course, Brick's first thought was, _'Dang! Her smirk is sexy!'_. **(Told you he's got problems!)**

_**POW! BAM! "OWIEEEE!" SHAZZAM! Pop! FLICK! BITE! TINKLE TINKLE!**_

"OK, ew." Blossom said as she shook her foot. "These are new!"

"Sorry, love," Taylor said. "I thought I was peeing on Mr. I-have-a-flamethrower-and-I-will-use-it." he said, turning to Brick with a glare.

"Its not my fault your head looks like giant fruit just calling to be fired up." Brick murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Taylor shrieked back.

As the boys bickered, Blossom sneaked away and ran over to a dogwood tree. Ali was sitting under it with Breezy, who must have finished her job pretty quickly. When Ali caught sight of her, she jumped up and ran over.

"Blossom! Did you get them to start fighting?" she asked.

Blossom smiled and pointed to the two boys in the back attacking each other.

"Good job! Bree finished her's in like three seconds flat!" Ali said, fist pumping Breezy.

Breezy nodded her thanks and turned to Blossom, "Now what?"

"We wait until Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny finish their work and then we'll do it." Blossom said.

Ali turned around and started running to the front of the house. "I'm going to check on Katz and BB, kay?"

"Kay!" Breezy and Blossom yelled back, hiding behind the tree. After a minute Buttercup came running up to the tree and jumped behind it.

"What took you so long? You're usually done within a couple minutes." Blossom asked her raven-haired sister.

"Well, lucky me, I got the perverted vampire AND the perverted werewolf." Buttercup said, sarcastically saying 'lucky me'. "Where's Ali, Bubs and Buns?" she asked, sitting down next to Breezy.

"Ali went to check on Britteney and Katz and Bubbles and Bunny haven't finished yet." Blossom said.

"CORRECTION! _Bubbles_ hasn't finished yet. I, on the other hand, am completely finished!" Bunny said, jumping up from behind Blossom and landing on Buttercup. "Buttercup! Why are you so squishy?"

"Because I got werewolf slobber all over me." The second those words left the green-eyed girl's lips, all the brunette girl jumped up and backed away quickly.

"DONT TOUCH ME UNTIL YOU TAKE A SHOWER!" Bunny yelled, jumping away from Buttercup.

"AND DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Blossom yelled, grabbing her hair in a protective grip. "I JUST WASHED IT LAST NIGHT!"

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist, Bloss! I ain't gonna touch that grease trap you call hair," Buttercup smirked.

Blossom slowly turned around and glared at her green-eyed sister. "What did you say?" she asked, eyes turning a darker shade of red.

"I said, and I quote, I AIN'T GONNA TOUCH THAT GREASE TRAP YOU CALL HAIR!" Buttercup yelled, and ran away just as Bubbles came running up to the foursome, panting.

"What's happening?" she asked as a pink and green light zoomed past them. Just as the words left her blue glossed lips, Ali came running up, Katz and Britteney at her heels.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" They screamed as the ran past the Puffs. Even though they had no idea why they needed to, the girls ran after their friends.

"ALI! KATZ! BRITTENEY! WHY ARE WE RUNNING!" Buttercup screamed, dodging a tree Bunny wasn't lucky enough to dodge… poor Bunny.

Ali stopped abruptly and whirled around. "WHY?! CUZ MISTI AND MILLI ARE COMING! And you want to see the entrance they planned out… I hear its supposed to be beautiful! So we need to get to the top of this hill!" she said, pointing to the hill a little off in the distance. "We said run because that got you guys moving like no tomorrow!" Ali smiled and then started back towards the hill.

Buttercup shrugged while Bunny squealed and ran up the hill in a purple flash.

Once the settled on the hill, the Puffs started questioning Ali about the Shine Sisters.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked, balancing her head on her hands.

"Just some friends of mine. Don't worry! They're really nice! And, sometimes, THEY'RE SUPER ADORABLE!" Ali said, doing the anime cheek grab **(You know, when the anime girls find something cute and they like grab their cheeks and do that little wiggle dance thing?)**.

Buttercup raised an eye-brow. "Oookay… I have no idea what that means." she said, shaking her head.

Ali smiled and turned to the "battle field". "OH! THERE THEY ARE!" Everyone looked to where Ali was pointing and saw two girls, who looked about twelve years old. They both had bright orange hair with a yellowy-pink tint to it. One girls eyes were a brilliant bright bubblegum pink whereas the others were a mellow orangish yellow. The one with the orangish yellow eyes had her hair in a side pony that stopped right at her chin. The other one with the pink eyes hair was in two braided pigtails that swooped around looking in a round-like shape **(Kinda like Kuriko's hair in PPGZ, but lower)**. They were wearing matching yellow daisy chain trimmed pink dresses with Mary Janes on their feet. When they saw the boys and wolves fighting. A bright light swallowed them whole.

All the sudden, everyone saw the one with the pink eyes in a bubblegum pink background. She yelled, "MUN MUN MILLI!" and some fast music started playing **(Think of the music (NOT LYRICS!) of Ska8er Boi by Avril Lavigne)**. She shook her hands and a pair of carmel colored paw-like gloves formed on her hands. Milli's body was wrapped around in some sort of pink ribbon and when they disappeared, a pink v-neck, knee length dress with white fluff lining was in its place. The end of the dress puffed in on her legs so if she kicked her leg over, no one would see her underwear. She had knee length tall black boots with little outlined pink hearts going down. She twisted around and a big carmel colored ferret tail popped out of the bottom of her dress. She turned and did a peace sign above her head and a pair of carmel ferret ears replaced her own human ones. After some kicks and twirls, the music stopped and she faced the Puffs, Katz, Ali and Britteney, yelling her name once again in a pose where her left legs kicks out.

Then the bright pink background turned into a lemon yellow one as Milli's figure disappears and the other girl appears in her place. "MUN MUN MISTI" She yelled, but not as fiercely as her sister. The music was much more classical than Milli's fast pop song **(Think of the music (again… NOT LYRICS!) of Animal Instinct by Bree Sharp)**. Misti was then in a forest type room, jumping around and doing gymnastics when some vines formed a cave on top of her, shielding her from view. When they shrunk back Misti was standing their in a yellow and orange jumpsuit that stopped around her mid-thigh. The yellow background returned. A pair of reddish/orangish fingerless fuzzy gloves appeared on her hands. She threw her head back and flipped over. In mid-air a orange fox tail sprouted from her bottom. She shook her head and orange fox ears appeared. She bent over and touched her bare toes, causing them to form orange ballet flat shoes. The shoes' yellow vine-like laces wrapped themselves around her leg and stopped at her knee-cap. She called her name once again, flipped her hair back and posed with her hand on her hip.

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE SHINE SISTERS!" Milli and Misti yelled in sync as the music stopped.

Lets go see how the Puffs are reacting to this… Hmm… Blossom's mouth is hanging open… Bubbles fainted… Buttercup looks confused… Bunny is not paying attention, oh wait! She's paying attention now! OK, now she's laughing… Breezy looks… the usual… Ali is just smiling.

Anyway, back to the Shine Sisters. Milli walked right up to Taylor and poked him right in the chest with her finger. "Exactly WHAT do you think your doing?"

"M-Milli?!" Taylor stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

"No! I'm the Dairy Queen! WHO ELSE DO YOU KNOW WHO HAS FERRET EARS, IDIOT!" Milli pulled on his ear and that sent him on instinct to scratch her. Milli shrieked in pain and Misti looked MAAAAD!

"Hey! Fleabag, leave my sister alone!" she yelled.

"Oh yea? What are you do about it?" Jak asked, standing next to his leader along with the other wolves.

"This!" Misti again was thrown into the yellow background. "SPUN SPUN SPARKLE WHIP, ACTIVATE!" When those words left her mouth, a bright orange light surrounded her hand and once it faded, a long yellow whip made of sparkly ribbon was curled up in her possession. With a grunt, she sent it out and whipped it down on the ground, causing a _Boom!._ "WHIP WHIRLWIND!" She started spinning the whip around in the air and a second later, a huge yellow tornado formed and, after sending her whip down again, was thrown at the wolves. Millli had now joined her sister, the pain long forgotten.

The background went to pink again as Milli stood in front of her sister. "And don't think I'm OK with it!" Milli clapped her hands down and snapped them up. "CHUN CHUN CHERRY SLINGSHOT, ACTIVATE!" As she spoke those words, a chain appeared on her neck with a huge pink gem-stone in the middle. She grabbed the necklace and yanked it from her neck. The chains instantly fused together and a long silver stick grew from the fused chains. "SLINGSHOT SHOOT!" Milli grabbed the stone and, using the slingshot, hurled it at the wolves. "ICE STONE!" Once Milli had said that, the gem turned into a freezing cold ice block in the shape of a stone. The second it touched Dylan (the dark dark purple eyed wolf), he was frozen in a block of ice.

"DYLAN!" His wolfie friends yelled in horror. River (the dark dark blue eyed wolf) turned to Milli and Misti.

"Look what you did!" he yelled. Milli rolled her eyes while Misti giggled.

"He'll be fine! Just give him a day to… cool off! BRAHAHAHAHA!" Milli fell on her side laughing at her joke. Even Misti's light giggles turned up a notch. The wolves didn't like the joke.

"Stop laughing or we'll hurt you!" Jak yelled, drawing his claws out. Misti instantly stopped laughing and when Milli didn't stop, Misti nudged her.

"C'mon sis! You don't have to stop laughing just because some stupid pooch told ya to! We'll whip their butts!" Milli said between her giggles. "Might as well take them all down now, before Purple Pooch unfreezes. C'mon Mist!" Milli stood up and extended her hands toward her twin sister.

Misti smiled and grabbed her sister's hands and started to spin with her. After a second of spinning, the started levitating off the ground. Once they were a good ten feet off the ground, they both let go of each other's hands and summoned their weapons. Misti and Milli both called out the activation at the same time and Misti threw her whip down as Milli tossed her stone using her slingshot. Milli summoned the stone to turn to lava rock as it whirled into Misti's whip. After Misti made her tornado (that, thanks to the lava rock, was turned into a lava tornado), both twins shouted, "GRUN GRUN GRAVITY PLUNGE!" and Misti threw her lava tornado down and it spiraled towards the wolves. Sending them off into the sky with a _Twink!_. **(Think… TEAM ROCKET! Hehehe!)** Misti and Milli then fell and landed gracefully on the ground.

Bunny then stands up and flies over to the animal girls. "That was the coolest thing I have EVER seen!" she yells when she reaches them.

"Thanks!" Milli said, smiling and twitching her ferret tail.

"Thank you." Misti says shyly, her ears folded down the sides of her head.

Blossom, Buttercup, Breezy and Bubbles all fly over to where the Shine Sisters and Bunny are.

"Wow! That was… WOW!" Buttercup said wide eyed.

"Thanks," Both twins said in sync. Then Milli added, "I think…"

Misti giggled at turned to the Puffs when Ali approached. "Hi girls!" Ali said, panting. She turned to the Puffs and panted out, "You could have given me a RIDE!"

"Sorry Ali," Bubbles said, giving Ali an apologetic look.

Ali nodded in a way of saying, "Its OK" and turned to the twins. "Man, I haven't seen you guys since like forever! I see your tail is better, Milli!"

"Its never been more… Ferret-y!" Milli replied, hugging her carmel tail.

"And Misti! Your ears are so shiny!" Ali said, touching them. "And so soft!"

"Thank you. They accidentally popped out as I was washing my hair, so I washed them too." Misti said shyly.

Just then, the Ruffs, Casey and Erik (who had passed out at the transformation if you're wondering!) all started to stir. Ali squeaked and turned to the twins. "Put your ears and tails away and return to normal!"

In a pink and orange flash, Milli and Misti were standing there, normal as can be. "Done!" they yelled in sync just as the boys awoke.

"W-what happened?" Casey said, holding his head.

"Casey!" Ali said and ran over to her mate, covering him is kisses. "Are you OK, sweetie?"

"I'm OK, Kitty," Ali blushed at her nickname. "But, what happened?"

"YOU HIT A TREE!" the twins yelled before Ali could answer.

"Um… Yea." Ali said, nodding smiling innocently.

"Ooo-kay…" Casey sat up and and looked around. "Then why are the Ruffs out too? And that one other dude..."

"Um… They… Fell on… a Lego piece… **(Have you ever stepped on one of those? They are SO POINTY! I foot still hurts...)** and… hurt themselves…" Ali stuttered.

Casey looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "OK Kitty, if you say so…"

Ali sweat dropped. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came a sudden scream. Ali, Casey, and the twins looked over to see the Puffs in a death grip from (none other than) the Ruffs.

"BLOSSOM! ARE YOU OK, MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER?!" Brick yelled, hugging Blossom to where she couldn't escape.

"I'M FINE! I JUST WANT TO GO!" Blossom yelled back.

"MY BUBBLY! DID YOU GET HURT?!" Boomer said, petting Bubbles' head as though she was his pet.

"N-no…" Bubbles said, twitching her right eye.

"BUNNY! What did you do to get that… bump?" Bucky said as soon as he saw the bump.

"Oh! Don't worry about that! I was just running for my life when a tree popped out of no where and Buttercup didn't WARN ME!" Bunny shot her sister a dirty look.

Buttercup shrugged as Butch attempted (and failed miserably) to put the emerald eyed girl on his back. "Cupcake! Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked.

"For the hundredth time, I AM FINE! The only thing that's hurting me is your pointy elbows digging into my ribcage!" Buttercup responded, slipping away from him and running into the forest. Of course karma had some issues with Buttercup and made her run into a wall… in the forest… in some random place outside Ali's house...

"See! You can't even prevent getting hurt without me there to protect you and your bottom!" Butch said as he helped Buttercup up, only to squeeze her butt. Again.

"WHY DO FIND IT SO AMUSING TO DO THAT?!" Buttercup yelled as she ran away from the forest green-eyed boy.

"And Breezy, why do you have a grass stain on your jeans?" Blink asked Breezy.

Breezy stared at Blink for about a minute. "I… uh… slipped…" she said, blinking a couple times.

Blink didn't look convinced.

"Ookay…" he said slowly, eyelids half closed.

Erik then stood up, wobbled over and fell on top of Katz. Katz started blushing and then slipped out from under him, hiding her face in her hands. "Sorry Katz," Erik said as he stood up and walked over to the others. "Hey, can anyone tell me what happened?" When he saw Milli and Misti, his eyes went wide. "I know who you are! Your those mutant things right? Your the fox," he pointed to Misti, who nodded. "And your the rat!" he said as he turned Milli.

"RAT?! I AM NOT A RAT! I AM A FERRET!" she screeched.

"Oh, sorry." Erik said with an eye roll. "You look like a rat in the magazines."

Milli then decided it may be batter to ignore Erik **(like I ignore my cousin I based Erik on…)**. "So, what now?" Blossom said once she pried herself from Brick's death-grip.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Bunny yelled, bursting into tears.

Bucky smirked at her. "OK, we'll go back to our room and have some _fun_," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

Bunny froze on the spot, then continued her dance. "I WANT TO STAY HERE!" she screamed. Bucky chuckled while the twins, Katz, Britteney and Erik all started cracking up.

"Sorry Honey Bun, but we have to go home. But don't worry, we won't have fun," Bucky said as Bunny started climbing the trees. She gave a sigh of relief. "You know, yet." Bunny's eyes went wide and she started right back up the tree.

"NEVER! I WANT KIDS! BUT NOT WITH YOU YOU CREEP!" Bunny yelled once she got on the tippy top of the tree.

Bucky sighed as she suddenly started looking at the horizon with genuine interest. She turned into a squirrel and leaped across some trees.

Buttercup stood, gaping, at her purple eyed sister. "WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE US?!" she yelled to her sister's fleeing figure.

Bucky stood up suddenly and started towards her. "I think she found something. C'mon guys!" Bucky then started running after the purple-eyed squirrel-girl **(Hehe, that rhymes!)**. "BUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" When they finally found her (after about five minutes), this is what they saw…

**(BUNNY'S POV (this is right as she turns into a squirrel))**

Hmm… I don't want to go home. Right now, I'm sitting on a tree as a squirrel because Bucky's starting to scare me! He said he was going to have _fun_ with me later! And I don't want that phsyco to be the daddy o' my kids! I already know what I'm going to name them! I'm going to name my oldest daughter Blush, then my first son Buddy then- OH MY LAMB-CHOP! LOOK AT THAT!

I looked over and saw a flash of orange by a tree and started jumping towards it. I heard Bucky say something to the others and then him yell, "BUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

When I finally reached the tree, I saw another squirrel. Its' fur was a carmel color and had orange eyes. "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE AND ALL IT WAS WAS ANOTHER SQUIRREL?!" I huffed.

"*Hey! I am not your average squirrel!*" it said back, folding its' arms across its' chest.

I looked at it. "Yea, well neither am I!" I yelled as I turned back into a girl. "See? I'm Bunny! Who're you?"

"*I'm Bullet.*" It said, uncrossing its' arms and sniffing me. "*How did you do that?*"

"Easy peasy cheesy queasy!" I said, sticking my tough out the side of my mouth. "I have…" I put my voice down in a whisper. "I have… SUPERPOWERS!" I threw my hands up in the air and started to lose my balance, but caught myself in time. Then, I remembered something. "Hey, how can I talk to you?"

"*I don't know… maybe my Chemical X has something to do with it.*" the orange-eyed squirrel said, inspecting its' hands. "*Wait. You're superhuman?*"

"YEPEROO! I got powers with Chemical X too!" I said happily. Then I thought of another thing. "How did you get Chemical X?"

Bullet seemed to smile when I said this. "*Oh yea! Three nice young girls gave it to me. The blonde one saved me from a bird!*" it seemed scared at the memory.

"Do you remember their names?" I asked. _Maybe…?_

"Um… Its been so long… I know they had different names and they started with B. I also remember one had pink eyes and a bow, one had blue eyes and pigtails and one had green eyes and her hair was down.*" Bullet said, looking thoughtful.

I then had one of my ideas. Not one of those ideas that end with everyone who looks at me getting in trouble, no, this is a good idea. "I think I may know them! Come with me!" I scooped it up in my hands and had it get comfortable. "By the way," I started, "Are you a girl or a boy?"

It seems to me that I have offended it. "*I am a girl! Isn't it obvious?" Bullet huffed.

"Um… oh now I see! Of course! How silly of me not to notice!" I said uncertainly.

Bullet smiled. Then we were off. After a second of flying, I saw Bucky's streak down below. I watched it for a while before finally going down to it. I didn't say anything, I just stood there, waiting to see how long it took for his to realize I was there. After a minute, he saw me. Then… I couldn't breathe...

"Bucky… I can't… breathe!" I gasped out. He instantly let me go.

"Sorry, Cinnamon Bun." He said. I smiled when I saw my sisters, the twins, Ali, Katz, Britteney and Erik all run over. I didn't see the Ruffs. Oh well.

Bullet then shot out of my hand and into Bubbles'. When Bubbles saw him, her eyes widened. "B-Bullet?!" she stuttered. "W-when did you move here?"

Bullet looked confused. "*What are you talking about? I haven't moved,*" she said, tilting her head to the side.

Blossom's eyes then went wide. "Um… Bullet? Its great to see you again, but what do you mean?" she asked.

"*I mean, I didn't move. I'm in the forest. At Townsville park.*" Bullet said, jumping on Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom then turned to the nearest Ruff, Bucky, who was whistling the way people do when they did something. "Bucky? Where are we?" she said sternly.

"Um…" Bucky started. "At Yownswill." he said quietly.

"What?" All my sisters (and the squirrel who may kinda be my stepsister) said.

"In… Townsville…" Bucky said. Then, Blossom lashed out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE OUT IN THE WOODS!" she shrieked.

Ali stood in front of Bullet with her arms out wide. "Yo Bloss, chill. _That's_ probably why they didn't tell you." she said, shaking her had in fake disappointment. "But, hey, if we're back at their old town, why was my house over there?" Ali said, pointing to the direction of her house. "It should be back home in Transylvania."

"It was an illusion." Bucky said quietly.

Katz looked over at Britteney nervously. "Is she a illusion too? Am I going nuts?" Katz stuck her hand out and it hit Britteney in the nose, sending her back a few inches.

"I'm not an illusion, you weirdo!" Britteney rubbed her nose and rejoined us as Katz apologized.

"Actually, I think its from Ali being here or something. Anyway, I know where the castle is, so come on." Bucky grabbed my hand (and I may have blushed a _little_ bit) and we (including the animal twins and Bullet) started back towards the mansion (that was right behind the tree. How did me and my sisters not notice that when we flew over it?).

Once inside, I saw that that was where the other Ruffs were! DUR! Oh well.

* * *

**Bubblegum: OK! Sorry for the long update, I know I suck…**

**The Puffs: You do not suck! You're an OK authress! **

**Lemonade: But your not the best… I've seen better.**

**Bubblegum: (burst into tears)**

**Everyone: (glares at Lemonade) **

**Lemonade: (laughs nervously then runs)**

**Bubblegum: I *sniffle* just wanted to get this straight:**

**Taylor=Blossom**

**Cole=Breezy**

**Jak=Buttercup**

**Dylan=Bunny**

**River=Bubbles**

**Got it?**

**The Shines: No…**

**Bubblegum: Oh what do you know?**

**The Shines: More than you, apparently.**

**Bubblegum: I change my mind, I like Sage and Gage better!**

**The Shines: *gasp of shock***

**The Strides: *gasp of horror***

**The Puffs: *sigh of annoyance***

**Bubblegum: Anyway, did you guys like that transformation/battle scene thing? I think I did pretty well! But then again, what do I know?**

**The Shines: (open mouth ready to speak)**

**Bubblegum: (turns to them) Zip it! (turns to readers) Thanks for reading and please review! See ya next time! I LOVE YOU! (winks)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bubblegum: Ehehehe… Hi! How ya doin?**

**Lemonade: Good, I'm sure. And… bye!**

**(a lot of weeks later with them sitting in a room coming up with ideas for this chapter)**

**Bubblegum: And… hello again! Sorry bout the SUPER-ÜBER-LONG WAIT! WE FINALLY GOT AN IDEA!**

**Lemonade: (not really happy) Oh yay, I'm so happy.**

**Bubblegum: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Lemonade: *sigh* Never mind.**

**Bubblegum: Never mind what?**

**Lemonade: Everything! Never mind EVERYTHING!**

**Bubblegum: KAY!**

**Lemonade: *groan of frustration* Geez, you're impossible!**

**Bubblegum: (winks to camera) I know!**

**Lemonade: Just tell them what you do and do not own!**

**Bubblegum: I don't own-**

**The Puffs: Us.**

**The Ruffs: Us.**

**Ali, Britteney and Casey: Us. candygurl100 owns us.**

**Bubblegum: But I do own-**

**The Shines: Us.**

**The Strides: Us.**

**The Wolves: Us. *sigh of disappointment***

**Katz: Me!**

**Erik: Me!**

**Breezy and Blink: Don't forget us.**

**Bubblegum: And I'm not sure about Bucky… I own his name… Not his idea…**

**Lemonade: Whatever.**

**Bubblegum: Oh! And I don't own Bullet! I forgot I put her in here! Oh and to those who are like, "Bullet's gender was never revealed!" (even though no one commented) I know. But, I just though Bullet would be a girl. I mean, she is in the Powerpuff **_**Girls**_**! Althought, she's a honorable member, but you get the idea! Anyway~ I hope you like this chapter and my review answers will be at the bottom. BYEZA!**

* * *

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

The second we enter the house, Butch and his brothers push me, my sisters (including Bullet), Ali and her sister, along with Katz, Erik, and the twins into some room. They said, we have to stay here while they do… something. I didn't really listen too well, but it sounded like they don't trust us… Hm… Makes me want to run away more…

Once we entered the room, I saw all this really cool stuff! One corner had several TVs and game consuls with games. Another corner had all these different types of candy! Another had a jacuzzi! The last one was full of comics and magnas and anime DVDs (in the english subs of course!). And then, in the middle of the room, was a pool table! Then over on one of the walls was a "Do Not Enter" sign on a door.

_'Later.'_ I thought to myself after seeing the door. I went straight towards the game consuls with Bunny and Erik tagging along. Bubbles and Ali locked eyes with the candy and I swear I _saw_ their stomachs jump with joy. Blossom and Katz were trying to keep their cool but I saw them eyeing those comics and magnas and whatever. Breezy and Britteney (somehow) got into their swimsuits and got into the jacuzzi. The twins went to play pool.

The boys were smiling at us as they left the room. Once they left. I decided to do a little peek on that No-Go door. I walked over to it and opened it a crack. I saw a lot of bottles of stuff I've seen in the Professor's lab. I turned around and saw that no one noticed I had started towards the door. I quickly slipped in and closed the door behind me. I started feeling around the wall for a light switch. When I found it, I saw Bunny over by the tubes, picking some up.

"Bunny!" I hissed. "No! Put that down! This isn't Professor's lab!" She turned to me with a huge smile.

"I know that, Silly! But look at what it says," Bunny handed me the vial containing a brown liquid. 'Youth Juice' it said on the container.

"So what?"

"IT WILL MAKE US LOOK YOUNGER!" Bunny said, doing her 'happy dance'.

"But what if something goes wrong?" I said, looking around for… I don't know, something on the package to tell us not to do this.

"It won't!" Bunny said. She looked like she believed it. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed some empty bottles. I poured half the stuff in one, half in the other. Bunny grabbed one and looked at me before nodding. I nodded back and we both drank it at the same time.

And man did it taste bad… Then again, what did I expect from a brown lumpy drink Bunny found in some dusty old room. But then, I tasted some really weird stuff. Carrots maybe? Then I looked over at Bunny and found out she wasn't there. All I saw was her clothes plopped on the ground in a heap.

_'Great,' _I thought to myself sarcastically. _'Bunny's running around naked somewhere.' _**(lolz!)**

Suddenly, all I see is the inside of my shirt. Oh wait, I mean Butch's shirt. I feel around myself for an opening. When I finally found one, I popped my head out and saw Bunny flying around the room. Well, I think its Bunny. All I saw was a purple streak flying around the room.

"Bunny?" I call out. Then I noticed my voice sounded like it did when I was five. What?!

The purple light stopped and Bunny was standing there, but apparently she lost her curves and stuff. She looked like she was a five year old. But she was the same size as me. Bunny opened her mouth to speak, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. "Gush bluta goba luiya!" Bunny wasn't making much sense.

"I can't understand you," I said. This voice is so squeaky and… weird compared to my usual voice.

Bunny put her hand to her chin then started pointing at me, then to some flowers in the corner. I pointed to myself and the flowers. "Buttercup?" I asked her. She nodded and jumped around. Then she ran over and picked up a mirror and brought it over to me. "Mirror? Do you want me to look in the mirror?" She nodded.

I shrugged and picked it up. When I saw my reflection, I screamed.

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

Mmmmm… Candy… I like this stuff a lot!

Me and Katz are eating it all! All the sudden, a loud scream thundered from the other room. Blossom instantly looked to the door the scream came from.

"Was that Buttercup?" She asked, turning to me.

"It sounded like her, but… she sounds… different," I said, noticing Buttercup's voice was squeakier than usual.

"Come on! Lets check it out!" Blossom said, standing up and starting towards the scream. "Besides," she said, pausing in front of the door. "I think Bunny may have something to do with this. She's gone too." I just now noticed that.

When we stepped into the room, everyone gasped. There, curled up in a ball, was Buttercup, then floating up in the air next to her, Bunny. As five year olds…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. But not because I was scared, because Buttercup and Bunny looked so cute! I ran over to Bunny with a smile on my face. "AWWW! YOU GUYS LOOK SO KAWAII!" I picked Bunny up and twirled her around as Buttercup sat up.

"You wouldn't be thinking like that if this was you!" She said in her little five year old voice. "GAH! THIS VOICE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

I giggled and looked at Bunny as she opened her mouth but all I heard was gibberish. The one language I can't understand…

"Bunny can't talk… Remember how when we made her the first time and she came out… messed up?" Blossom and I nodded. "Well, her appearance changed, but not her vocals."

"That means we can't understand her," Blossom said as she looked Bunny straight in the eye. Bunny smiled wide, showing her teeth. I noticed her two front teeth were not very straight.

"Well, do you think they'll turn back?" Milli and Misti asked together. Bullet jumped on Buttercup's shoulder in a comforting way.

Blossom shrugged and turned to Katz. "Is there any Doctor-Guy here?" She asked. **(Doctor-Guy? Where did **_**that**_** come from?)**

Katz smiled and nodded. "Follow me! I'll take you to him, but I'm positive Blossom won't like him…"

Blossom turned to Katz and smiled in a confused way. "Why?"

"Oh. No reason…" Katz then led us down several hallways until she stopped at a door marked, 'Dr. D' **(PERRY THE PLATYPUS!)** in big letters.

Buttercup pouted from the ground. "I don't like doctors."

"He's not a doctor," Katz said. "He's a scientist."

Blossom then turns to Buttercup and Bunny. "Don't be destructive you two! I remember what Buttercup was like as a five year old, but Bunny may need to be under 24-hour surveillance," she said, opening the door and entering. When she's about halfway in she screams. "DEXTER?!"

Dexter? That jerk that cheated on Blossom back in 6th grade? Uh oh.

"Thats my na- BLOSSOM?!" Dexter screams when he sees her. "W-what are you doing here?"

Blossom looks like what I looked like when I saw my ex, Tyler, at the mall. Her face was crunched up and her eyes were narrowed. "I… was forced here… What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here." Dexter cleared his throat took a step forward. "I'm guessing you're Brick's mate?" He said with disgust. Could Dexter be… jealous? NAH! If Dexter liked Blossom, he wouldn't have cheated on her.

"Uh-huh." Blossom said, crossing her hands over her chest. "And I absolutely love him!" Bunny looked over to Blossom with a 'what' face.

"GLO GABBA HIMON BUBBA!" Bunny said, waving her hands over her head.

Dexter looked at Bunny and Buttercup and started to examine them. "Hm… OK. I see the problem here. They have gone back to when they were five!" We all fell over anime style.

"WE KNEW THAT, DUMB-"

"Lollipop!" I yelled, drowning out Blossom's cursing.

"But, I know how to get them back!" He walked up to Buttercup because Bunny couldn't be understood. "Did you each drink a full bottle?" he asked her.

Buttercup shook her head, annoyed. "I split it up so we each drank half."

Dexter seemed pleased with this answer. "Excellent!" He turned to Blossom (who BTW, was VERY mad…). "OK, since they drank only half the potion, it'll wear off."

"Thank the Roman Goddesses!" Blossom said, putting a hand over her heart. "How long will it take?"

"It'll take one hour in order for them to age one year. In appearance of course," Dexter says all smart-like. "Until then, good luck!" With that, Dexter runs out of the door and to, I don't know, a mouse hole maybe?

"Gee, thanks," Blossom replied sarcastically. She turns to the rest of us. "GEEZ I HATE THAT GUY!"

Ali looked over to her. "Why?" she asked along with Erik, Britteney, Katz and the twins.

"BECAUSE! He's a jerk!"

"And why did you say you loved Brick?" Breezy said. "I thought you said he was the enemy."

"He is! I LIED!" Blossom's lower lip was twitching, so we knew she was lying.

"Do you… love him?" I asked her.

"Pfft, as if!" Blossom said, her lip had stopped twitching.

"Do you like him at all?" Katz said, all the sudden appearing next to me. WHAT THE…? O_o

"Well… I like him… but he's so perverted!"

"Not as perverted as Butch." Buttercup said, flying over to us. It was so awkward talking about this stuff when she's a FIVE YEAR OLD!

Then, I heard Butch yell from the living room, "CUPCAKE! I'M HOME!" (horrible _'I Love, Lucy' _impersonator, BTW!)

Buttercup paled. "OK, the _one_ good thing about being turned into a five year old, is the fact that I am SMALL! And I can fit almost ANYWHERE! C'mon Bunny!" Buttercup flew over to Bunny and grabbed her by her elbow, pulling her to the cabinet. "DON'T TELL HIM I'M IN HERE!"

"KAY!" We yell back.

The second Buttercup squeezes herself and Bunny into that little space so much to where you have to be right in front of it with a magnifying glass to see them, Boomer and his brothers come in. Boomer smiles when he sees me and I can't help but smile back. He walks over and give me a kiss. _'CURSES! His kisses are really nice…'_ I think to myself with rosy cheeks. _'No Bubbles! DON'T MAKE IT OBVIOUS YOU LIKE HIM!'_

"Well thank you, Bubbly! Your's are nice too!" I blush. Then I blush harder at my last thought. I hope he didn't read it. I think he abuses that power. He'd better not come crying to me when that power just fizzles out.

I catch Butch and Bucky look around the room in a casual manner, but then I think they get annoyed and they turn to us. "Where are our mates?"

Blossom opens her mouth to respond when Katz beats her to it. "Peru."

Butch and Bucky look at Katz in a way you'd look at a dying animal you ran over. "What?" Butch asks.

"I mean… PINEAPPLE!" Then she grabbed Britteney by her wrist and ran out so fast you'd think someone was dying out there.

Bucky turned to Blossom and asked in a calm (ish) tone, "Where is my Bunny-Boo?"

"Um… Her and Buttercup… had too much Persian **(Is that even right? I found it on autocorrect…) **candies and… had pineapple juice to soothe it. Then… they decided they were… ermm… tired… and they… uh… went to… um... bed…," she stuttered as Brick slid a hand around her waist. She blushed.

"OK, well can you tell us where?" Butch said, growing impatient.

"NO!" Blossom said a little too fast. "THEY TOLD ME NOT TO LET ANYONE IN! Buttercup is very cranky when she's tired… and Bunny punches in her sleep… Trust me, it **will** hurt."

Bucky smirked. "OK, this may sound creepy and stalker-y but I have actually slept with Bunny before, she didn't even notice I was there, and she didn't punch me once! In fact, she's a cuddle Bunny."

We all stared at him with out mouths wide. That's creepy on so many levels. And then, just as I predicted, a crash and some 'glabbas' were heard over by that cupboard. Butch smirked and walked over to it and started to open it. "How did you manage to get two teenage girls in… here…" he trailed off after Buttercup and Bunny fell out of it and in a tangled head on the ground. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Buttercup looked up holding her head and froze when she saw Butch. "Hee hee… surprise?" she said sheepishly. Butch's jaw literally, hit the ground.

"C-Cupcake?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her. Bucky was pretty much in the same position, but with Bunny.

Buttercup smiled up at him sheepishly and nodded slowly. "Hehe?"

Butch bent over to where he was eye-to-eye with her. "W-what happened?"

Buttercup had her foot making little circles on the ground. "Am I in twouble, Butchie?" She asked with innocence. Omgosh! I had to bite my tongue in order for me control my laughter. Buttercup was pulling the innocence card on him!

Butch looks taken back by this, but he shakes his head and picks her up (I can see the blush on her cheeks). "N-no… you're… not," he says, sitting down and exhaling slowly. "Man… is she gonna be like this for the rest of her life?"

I shook my head. "Dexter-"

"YOU MEAN DORKSTER!" Blossom interrupted. Brick looked at her with confusion.

"Um… yea… Dorkster," I look at Blossom, "said it'll wear off in a couple hours. One hour equals one year of age~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Bucky then snaps out of his gaze at Bunny. "Why isn't she talking?" He asked, pointing to Bunny.

"She can't." Blossom said. "I mean, she _can_, but you can't understand anything."

Bucky smirks over to Bunny. "Oh, I'll understand…"

"How?" Everyone in the rooms asks. Although Bunny's came out more like, "Catabawooda!"

"We'll speak the language… OF LOVE!" We all sweat dropped anime style while Bunny blushed.

"Gowasha himeo jabba the hut! **(O_O Jabba the Hut? THAT CAME ON AUTO-CORRECT! Creepy…)**" Bunny said, flying her arms in the air.

"OK…" Bucky sweat dropped. "Maybe she doesn't know the language of love."

I giggled. I felt Boomer squeeze me tighter. _'Don't worry Boomer! I'm not falling for him!'_ I thought to myself.

"Good," Boomer said aloud, causing confusion to everyone.

"AH!" Came a sudden shriek. We looked over and saw Misti looking at Buttercup (who had somehow gotten out of Butch's hold) and Bunny. Her fox ears appeared out of nowhere. I looked at my sisters and saw they were growing! WHAT?!

Buttercup's hair grew at least a half inch and Bunny's started to curl a bit. Buttercup and Bunny's outfit changed to what our uniform was when we where six. A long-sleeved top in our respectful colors, the sleeves fading into black. They also wore jean leggings and our Mary-Janes shoes (we didn't get rid of our Mary-Janes til' we were like ten).

"WHAT?! I don't remember this!" Buttercup yelled, touching the soft fabric. "I thought we got these when we turned seven!"

We all ignored her whining. Blossom turned to the rest of us. "OK, if we all go to bed now, they'll be back to normal by tomorrow," he said, her hands behind her back.

Dexter then came back in and looked at Blossom. "That won't work," then he left, just like that. Then he returned like, a minute later. "I mean, it would, but it would take longer. They'll age one year every four hours." Then he's gone again.

Buttercup scrunched her face up. "That sucks," she said, crossing her arms and letting out a puff of air.

Butch looked at her and sighed. "These next few hours are going to be TORTUE!" He screams.

Everyone looked over to him and Milli put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" She asked. "But why is _this_ torture to _you_?"

He looked over to her annoyed. "Because! Now, if I try to do anything perverted, IT'LL LOOK… WRONG!"

Me and my sisters (except Buttercup, who was blushing) laughed. Then Buttercup beamed.

"Yes!" She yelled, throwing her fist up in the air. "I'm SAFE!" Then she does her odd little victory dance.

"I always do win one way or another." He mutters to himself.

I giggled a little bit and I felt Boomer laugh with me. "Well," I started, "better get to bed. Tomorrow, at least they would have grown."

Boomer nods. "Lets all to our rooms," he said, picking me up bridal style. I feel my face get hot.

"Y-yea," I said quietly.

Brick picked Blossom up (and, like the rest of us, blushes), Blink picked up Breezy (her pale face turned PINK!) and Butch and Bucky tried to figure out how to hold to six year olds (apparently, if Bunny was alive during our younger years, she would have been one of those hyper-active kids **(Like… MEEEEEEEEE!)**).

"But BUUUUTCH," Buttercup whines, "I don't want to sleep on the bed with you! Can I sleep on the couch?"

Butch sighs, "But Cupcake-"

"Op!" Buttercup shook her finger **(Er… Her hand… I guess) **at him. "No! I am a six year old girl right now! So NO!" Then, in a flash of lime green, Buttercup had disappeared.

Butch exhaled slowly and then followed her. After a minute, we heard her scream. "NOOOOOO! IT WOULD LOOK WRONG! I AM SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, DUMBWAD!"

"UGH! No, I'll sleep on the couch," Butch said back.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yea."

"NO!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!

"YES YES YES YES YES! And that is FINAL!" Butter yelled.

"Sure, Cupcake, then you'll take the bed and I'll take the couch." I can hear Butch smirking from here!

"Yes- WAIT! Gah! You tricked me!"

"Lets just ignore them, it'll probably be better that way," Brick said, holding Blossom closer.

"Yea," Blossom started, "I think that may be best." Then Blossom and Brick disappeared as did Bunny and Bucky, and Breezy and Blink. Boomer turned his head to look at me.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yea," I said. "Ready."

**(THE NEXT MORNING IN BUNNY'S POV)**

Can't talk… At all… Can't even make a sound…

I looked over to my 'eight' year old sister, Buttercup. Like Dexter said, we aged some… Two years… that means we got… eight hours of sleep, right? Anyway, Buttercup looked at me with a dead-look.

"I. Hate. This." She mouthed to me. I smile. I can't even mouth anything back! My mouth is like, glued shut! Blossom said I have to wait until me and Buttercup are thirteen for me to get my voice back. I can think though! But, I don't wanna…

"OK," Blossom said from across the table, checking her watch, "we've been up for… uh… ah! About fifty minutes, so you should age in a about ten minutes."

Oh yea! I forgot to tell you what we're wearing! Silly Bunny! OK, Buttercup's hair is what it looked like when we were five but maybe a little bit curlier on the ends, and mine went to my chin in a ponytail. We had a hoodie on (in our colors, of course!) with a pair of jeans and our Mary-Janes. We have grown about… three inches.

Then (AFTER A LONG TEN MINUTES!), Buttercup and I started to grow again. It felt weird… tingly and loose. Kinda like after you drank too much water and when you shake your belly, you feel the water… then you feel the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I looked down and saw my hoodie turn into a tank top, purple of course! My jeans all fused together and formed a long flowing white skirt. I looked at Buttercup and saw she had the same thing on but in green, and she the skirt and had some white capris on. OH! And our Mary-Janes!

Bubbles looked over at Buttercup then looked to me. "That was the year Buttercup decided to go boy on us," she said, looking at Buttercup with a smile. "Those were some tough months! I couldn't move in that skirt!"

Buttercup smirked. "Yea! I had to do most of the work cuz you and Blossom kept tripping over each other!"

Bubbles laughed. Then the front door opened and the boys plopped on the couch, sending it back several feet (Yet, the still remain on the couch…). Bucky cracked an eye open and I guess I looked pretty funny cuz he chuckled at me.

I really wanted to make a "Hmph!" sound, but I can't even open my mouth. But I'm not hungry… thats probably good, I won't starve.

"So, how old are they now?" Butch asked, looking at Buttercup and me with an eyebrow raised.

"We're nine," Buttercup stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

I jumped up and did a little dance! Everyone was looking at me funny. Oh right, they have no idea why I'm dancing. I'm dancing cuz in just four hours, I CAN TALK! Yaaay!

I pointed to my mouth and did a flip.

Milli looked at me with a confused expression. "You got ants in your pants?" She asked.

I shook my head and wiggled my mouth, then I jumped high in the air. Misti smiled at me. "Ooh! Ooh! You want to do gymnastics with me?" Then Misti started pulling her leg up over her head. My face looked like, O.O!

I shook my head and then Blossom rolled her eyes. "Guys, she's saying she's excited to be able to talk again, right Buns?" I nodded frantically. Bullet jumped up on my shoulder.

"*I don't get it! Just yesterday, you were some sixteen year old girl that can turn into a squirrel and now you're a nine year old who can't talk?*" She said, putting a hand on her head.

Then the boys (who apparently left a while ago) entered the room. Bucky smiled at me and I (attempted) to smile back.

"Hey there my little Bunny Boo!" He said to me in a voice like he's talking to a two year old. I crossed my arms over my chest and (wanted to) huffed.

Blossom stood up and left the room when Dexter entered. He looked around, I think he was looking for Blossom. "Where did Blossom go?" He asked, with concern.

Brick glared at Dexter and got all up in his face. "Why do _you_ care where _my _mate goes, Dorkster?" He said with venom.

_'Ooh!'_ I thought to myself. _'Fang-Fight with a dork!' _Bucky laughed under his breath at me so I'm guessing he read my mind.

"It only makes since I would care about my first love," Dexter said, crossing his arms. OMG! I just noticed something! Dexter wears HEELS! OK… That had nothing to do with whats going on…

Anyway…

Brick looked at Dexter with hate and anger.

Then, in a sudden red flash, Brick had Dexter pinned down against the wall. Then he said some things, but I couldn't hear him. Sounded… threaten-y. Then Brick let go of Dexter and walked back over to us as Dexter scrabbled over to the corner.

"Butch, Boomer, Bucky, Blink," he said to his brothers, "I think I want to fire Dorkster."

Butch looked at him annoyed. "Why?"

"Because Blossom doesn't like him and he obviously still has feelings for her!" Brick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude," he said. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Brick yelled. Then he looked at me and my sisters. "You guys would be in the same position if one of your girls' exes worked here and they still loved the girls!"

Butch frowned and glared at his red-eyed brother. "Fine," he said with disgust. "You win! We'll fire him!"

* * *

**Bubblegum: Wow… didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would...**

**Lemonade: How did you want it to turn out?**

**Bubblegum: Good… And long...**

**Lemonade: (rolls eyes) Its OK!**

**Bubblegum: ONLY OK?! (burst into tears) And they've been so patient! They're probably all like, "WHAT?! It took her this long to update and **_**this **_**is what she gives us? STUPID AUTHRESS!"**

**Lemonade: (pats back awkwardly) Uh… There there… Your OK… Just answer the reviews…**

**Bubblegum: (is suddenly happy) OH YEA! I can't wait!**

**RADICAL REVIEW RESPONDS (yea… I'm gonna call it that now!):**

**To ****Butch's-Girl****: Yea… I'll see if I can do that… I tried it once… and I failed miserably… Thankadoodles for commenting, Sugar! LYLAS!**

**To ****dragonroses****: Thankadoodles so much, Sugar! Yep! I like it when I get no flames! HAPPY COMMENTS HURRAY! Bad comments boo… LYLAS!**

**To ****Dreams 00****: Thankadoodles, Sugar! I hope I did OK on the 'fight' (AKA, the **_**dancing**_** as my cousin said it more like). LYLAS!**

**To ****Nyx811****: Don't worry, Sugar, I will update my next chapteroo (hopefully) a lot sooner than this one! LYLAS!**

**To ****Guest****: OMG! That is an AWESOME idea, Sugar! After this story, I want to make a sequel, then I have this other idea, but I'll do your idea after the sequel (if I make one)! I had another comment on my Alvin and The Chipmunks story (was it you?) that had the same request. Thankadoodles for the idea! I'll put it into consideration! LYLAS!**

**Bubblegum: I like nice people!**

**Lemonade: Whatever. (rolls eyes)**

**Bubblegum: I wish you were a nice person! (growls)**

**Lemonade: I am nice… when I want to be…**

**Bubblegum: (turns to readers) Sorry bout that, Sugars, Lemonade's just in a grumpy mood. As usual! (glares at Lemonade)**

**Lemonade: Oh and Bubblegum needs some new characters! They will not be nice! Totally RUDE girls! So if you're up to it, copy and paste the form below in the comment and put the information! The girls will be the girls who were supposed to be the Ruffs' mates before they met the Puffs.**

**Name (doesn't need to start with a B):**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Other Looks:**

**Attitude (make it MEAN!):**

**Evil-ness Scale (1 to 10):**

**Clothing (will be usual outfit so you have to make sure you like it!):**

**Other (in case I forgot anything!):**

**Bubblegum: BYE! WE LOVE YOU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemonade: Hey guys… Lemonade here… Bubblegum get stuck on the chandelier again.**

**Bubblegum: Yep! XD IMA STICKY GIRL! Like SPIDERMAN! **

**Lemonade: (points at everyone accusingly) OK, ****_who_**** gave her chocolate?**

**Random Dude: (raises hand slowly)**

**Lemonade: Seriously, Random Dude? You know what happens when she gets chocolate in her system!**

**Bubblegum: (doing an odd little dance in background on the ceiling) I got my chocolate in me! My yummy chocolate in me! WOO!**

**Everyone: (stares at Bubblegum; some in interest, others in disgust)**

**Lemonade: OK, well, we don't own anyone except OCs (Katz, Erik, Breezy, Blink, the wolves, Milli and Misti, Sage and Gage and some other people!) and candygurl100 owns Ali, Britteney and Casey. **

**Bubblegum: HAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS! (suddenly, Bubblegum's body falls from the sky in the background)**

**Lemonade: (sighs) OK, I'm gonna just go on with the chapter. She'll explain why this chapter is so late at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

Ugh! Stupid Dexter! Why did he (of ALL PEOPLE!) have to work here?!

I sat up in my bed as the door creaked open. I swear, if its Dexter-

"Hey Bloss," Brick said, walking in the room with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at him a second before responding. "Hey Brick."

He looked at my outfit and smiled. I was just wearing my usual outfit **(You know, the one she was wearing during the first chapter? Thats her usual outfit.)**. "Guess what?" He asked like some schoolgirl gossiping **(Kinda like my cousin Tori)**.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, leaning back down.

"Oh yea, you do!" Then Brick smiled real big. "We're FIRING DORKSTER!"

"What?!" I yelled, shocked. Why would he do that?

He frowned when he saw my reaction. "Why are you mad? I thought you didn't like him."

"I _don't_ like him!" I said, sitting up again. "But why did you fire him?"

"Because you don't like him!" Brick smiled so big. Then his smile turned dark and it kinda creeped me out! "Neither do I…"

"B-but th-that doesn't mean you c-can take his job away from him!" I yelled, obviously upset. I mean, I hate Dexter, but seriously! Everyone needs a job! Well… most people do anyway…

Brick looked up at me with the puppy-eyes. "I'm sorry, Bwossum," he said in a baby voice. "I thought it would make you happy."

I sighed. "It's OK," I said, standing up. I can kinda see that what Brick did, was sweet.

"Great babe!" Then, he slapped my butt and ran… I groaned and started walking towards the door. I didn't feel like chasing him. When I got in the living room, I saw Buttercup and Bunny as ten year olds. Bunny had on the same thing we wore as nine year olds, but it looked a little small for her. Buttercup was wearing a baggy yellowish/greenish shirt and beige baggy pants and high-tops.

"WE'VE AGED TO TEN!" Buttercup yelled to me, throwing her hands up in the air. "Only three more hours till Bunny can talk then another three hours to be back to normal!"

Bunny threw her hands in the air as well, but ended up loosing her balance and falling off her chair. The funny thing is… the chair had arms…

Misti peeped over her own chair and looked at our purple eyed sister on the ground. Bunny's eyes were swirly and her tongue was hanging out. "Are you OK?" Misti asked, reaching a hand out to Bunny.

Bunny stood up (with the assistance of Misti) and nodded her head like an eager puppy. Then, out of nowhere, the boys appeared behind us. Butch looked at Buttercup with a scrunched up smile (or well… as much as a smile Butch can give). Buttercup grinned and raised her eyebrows up and down as if taunting him. I tried hard not laugh.

"Are… Are you… Are you _taunting_ me?" Butch asked, looking at Buttercup skeptically.

Buttercup didn't take that creepy look off her face. "Why of course not, Butch. I'm just enjoying my childhood while I have it!" Her creepy grin turned into a smirk as she turned to Bunny and whispered something in her ear. Bunny eyes flashed with mischief as Buttercup continued. Bunny nodded then turned to me, a grin flashed across her face. Then her and Buttercup both stood up and left the room.

"Uh… should we be worried?" the Shines asked, sweat-dropping.

Breezy looked over to where our two craziest sisters ran and shrugged. "If there's knives in that room, then yes."

**(EIGHT HOURS LATER IN BUTCH'S POV)**

Where is she? She should have been here by now. As a sixteen year old! I was supposed to go to a Vampire Halloween party, and I told everyone I had a mate. If I show up without one, I'd be the laughing stock of the eternity!

Katz was picking our costumes (God help us) whereas we picked the girls'. I was dressed up as a jail bird. I had a black and white striped jumper with handcuffs on my hands and a weight on my foot. Its not real, its styrofoam.

"BUTCH!" I hear Boomer yell from the other side of the castle **(don't ask how he heard that… _ )**. I use my super speed to get there in seconds.

"What is it, Boom?" I ask when I see my brother. He was dressed up as an blue boomerang **(ironic!)**. To me, he looked like a blue banana.

"Turns out Bunny and Buttercup went to the candy room and passed out a long time ago!" Boomer said, rubbing his neck** (if they HAD necks!)** nervously.

"Like… how long ago?" I ask.

"Uhh…," he says, looking at his watch, "about twenty minutes after they started eating it."

My eyes grow wide, that means their like, twelve now!

"So yea… their twelve year olds…"

"…"

"Butch?"

"…"

"Bro, you OK?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Do you… do you want to see them?" Boomer asked after I got that scream out of my system, pointing behind him.

I sigh before answering. "Sure."

**(IN THE CANDY ROOM (STILL IN BUTCH'S POV))**

I… I am… shocked…

Buttercup is in the middle of a lot of candy wrappers passed out with her tongue hanging out. He outfit is a dark green hoodie, shredded jeans and light green toms™. She also has a light green baseball cap on her head that has a darker green bow on the left side of the bill. Bunny was in the same she's been in since she was nine, but now it looked like its suffocating her. She was, as well, sleeping.

"We should've followed them…" I heard a voice say from behind me say, making me jump. I thought I was alone in here. I turn around and see Katz. Her ice-blue eyes boring into mine.

"Okkk," I said, stretching it out. Katz walks up to my mate and kicks her in the head.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauties, wake up!" she yells to them. Bunny instantly shots out of her slumber and starts looking around frantically. Buttercup doesn't move.

Katz seems to have noticed this as well. "Buttercup! WAKE UP!" Katz says, getting in front of her. Buttercup stirs slightly before she reaches her hand out and pokes Katz on the nose. "What are you doing?"

"Hitting the snooze button," Buttercup says, turning onto her side.

I walk over to her and kick her head lightly. "Get up, Cupcake, we have to go somewhere, twelve year old or not."

She groans in response then sits up straight suddenly. "Wait… Did you say '_twelve_ year old'?" I nod. "But- what the heck are you wearing?"

"We have to go to that Holloween party," I said, walking over to the door. "Just get dressed and we'll go, you're almost thirteen."

Just as I say that, they start to age again. When its done, I see Buttercup standing there in a pair of beige boy-shorts with a tight black t-shirt on with a neon green scull with headphones printed on the front with black tennis-shoes. I also noticed her boobs got bigger **(Butch! You perverted maniac, you! XP)**. I look over at Bunny and saw her wearing a light purple shirt with two bunnies looking through a hole in a carrot, a darker purple jacket tied around her neck loosely, along with her dark purple jeans and white high-tops. Oh, she has her mouth back. Lord help us all…

"OMGosh! I CAN TALK! Gosh! I felt so useless not being able to talk! It was like, "…" and I couldn't even make a grunt! BUT NOW I CAN!" she makes a grunt to prove her point then smiles real wide. I notice she has braces.

I look back towards Buttercup and Katz. Katz seems to be doing something with her. I don't know. I think she's bribing her…

Finally (after like ten whole fricken minutes!), Buttercup smiled real wide and nods really fast as Katz leads her and Bunny away. I look at the clock.

_5:13pm_

We're gonna be late to the party!

Then, Buttercup and Bunny come walking in. I smirk when I see Buttercup sneering in her consume I made myself. I made her a sexy cop. She has a black leotard on with a dark forest green jacket with the sleeves rolled up. A black belt was tied around her waist with some guns and knives strapped in **(fake, I hope?!)**. Her accessories consist of a spiky choker, black high-heeled biker shoes with chains and a FBI badge.

I have to admit… its a little big for her.

"Why did you get me a size large? Did you expect me to be fat or something?" she asked, holding up the top of the leotard so her breasts wouldn't show. Honestly, she doesn't need to do that, I'll just see them a little later on in our relationship anyway **(…?)**.

"No, I just thought we'd share it." I said in suggestive tone.

"I would've been happier with you thinking I was fat," she said, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Yea, Butch, thats just creepy!" Bunny yelled, jumping up from behind me and scaring me half to death. Bunny was dressed up as one of those Playboy bunny girl things **(I've seen their ads)**. Her tail and ears were both light purple and her leotard-thing was black. Her 3 in. heels were making her only an inch shorter than me.

Then I saw Katz walk out from behind Bunny wearing her costume; a fairy. Her costume was like any normal fairy costume, in bright yellow. Britteney was right behind her dressed up in a matching fairy costume, but in bright purple.

"Lets go! I want you to see Brick, Bucky and Blink's costumes!" Then she grabbed Buttercup, Britteney and Bunny's hands and use her vampire super speed to whisk them away. I shrug and follow her. When I get to the group I check out my brothers costumes.

Brick was dressed up as Waldo. He had a striped red and white sweater on with blue jeans and a pair of black high-tops. His hat apparently been painted to not it had white rings going up to the top. He looked like a geek.

Bucky was dressed up in a bunny costume. Not bunny as in, Bunny, but bunny as in, bunny, get it? He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark purple fuzzy shirt. He had some whiskers and bunny ears on with a brown bunny tail. I thought he looked ridiculous.

Blink was dressed up as Breezy… yes I'm serious… He had his hair straightened and he was wearing a silver dress and high heels. I don't think he looked a thing like Breezy, except the fact he has a necklace saying 'Breezy' in cursive and Breezy's hoop earings on.

I turned my head and I see the girls looking miserable in their costumes. Haha!

Blossom was wearing a nerd/greek costume. She had these huge thick black glasses with tape in the middle of the rim. She was wearing this light pink shirt that stopped right under her chest and showed her stomach and these short short **(Yea, I meant to do it twice)** shorts with striped red and white suspenders. She had knee-high socks with black Mary-Janes.

Bubbles was dressed up as a yoyo. She had this circular light blue head piece on with her hair sticking of certain spots with a string popping out of it. Under her head she had a light blue tank top with a fishnet top over it with a white mini skirt that ended right under her butt and knee-high high-heeled boots. To me, she looked like a blue orange **(Hehe, or a blue!)**.

Breezy was now dressed up as… Blink. She had her hair up in a messy bun so it looked like it was really short like his hair and she was wearing a pair of his shorts with a shirt with him on it saying, 'Blink iz da man!' in graffiti writing. She also has a pair of white striped grey roller-shoes. She didn't look at Blink at all. Cept maybe the hair.

Bubbles looked down at her outfit and cringed. "Why is this skirt so short?" she asked my blue-eyed brother.

"Because I like it short!" Boomer said, smiling as Bubbles blushed.

Bunny started hopping around the room, flashing her braces-filled smile at everyone who looked at her. "Look at me!" she screamed. "Ima BUNNY!"

Bucky smirked and I caught him staring at her butt/tail thing. "You're not just any bunny, your a sexy bunny," Bucky said walking up to her and sliding his hands around her waist.

Bunny blushed before squeezing away from him and running to hide behind Blossom. "I'M THIRTEEN, YOU PERV!" she yelled.

Then those two twin girls came in with Ali and Casey. The one who I think was Milli was dressed up as an exclamation point. She had a huge cardboard box that stopped at her mid-thigh painted black, with black uggs and her hair was in pigtails. Her sister, Misti I think, was dressed up in a question mark costume, which basically looked exactly like Milli's costume but the top was curved around to look more like a question mark.

Ali was dressed up as a black cat. She had a black sweater on with black skinny jeans. She had black uggs on and black cat ears and a tail. Casey was wearing a matching black cat costume but it was more masculine. **(P.S. to candygurl100, PM with a costume and I'll change it if you don't like Ali, Britteney and Casey's costumes)**

"I am utterly humiliated…" Misti said.

Milli looked at her sister with a smile. "Nooooo! Your utterly FABILIATED!" she said.

Everyone looked at the bubblegum-eyed girl. "Thats not a real word…" Blossom said quietly, turning everyone's attention to her.

"I knew I made the right decision to dress you up as a nerd…" Brick said suddenly.

Erik then came huffing in pressed up as a zombie. "Whoa Bloss, you look like you married math!" he yelled when he saw Blossom.

Blossom huffed and turned towards the door. "Lets just go to the stupid party…"

**(AT THE PARTY IN BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

Ugh! I hate this costume! Its so… revealing! Gah!

"I think it looks hot, Babe." Leave it to Butch…

"Well I, for one, HATE IT!" I yelled at him. We were on our way to the party. Apparently, vampires can drive. Really fast.

Blossom looked at me with a scowl on her face. "At least you don't have to worry about someone looking up your shirt!"

"Nope, I have to worry about someone looking down it."

When we finally get to the place, its a dump. I mean, seriously, a dump! The party was at some out junkyard and the bathrooms were outhouses. My sisters and I were highly disgusted. The twins, Ali and Britteney didn't looked to fond of it either. The boys where whooping like this was a five star hotel. Then again, I've seen their rooms; I think this kinda is like a five star hotel to them.

"Alright Cupcake," Butch says, putting his hands on my waist, "lets go to show you off!"

I looked up at the clock and noticed Bunny and I should be aging right about… now.

I looked down at my outfit to see it hasn't changed.

_'Great.' _At least it fits better now.

I looked up at Bunny and noticed she still had her braces and costume on. But now her costume totally fits better.

"Great! Now they won't think I'm married to a kid!" Butch says when he sees my change.

"Thirteen isn't a kid! It makes you a teenager!" I yelled as he led me away.

Oh how I want to go home…

When we reach the table, I notice it has lots of creepy people on it. One guy is half fish! **(Fish freak me out!) **And another is a half cow! What is _that_ about?

"Hello Fishington!" Butch says to the guy with the fish head, who nods in response. "And Cowlidius! Always a honor." The cow thing nods then turns to me.

"And who is this fair maiden?" it asked Butch, winking at me. Oh gross. He's like, thirty.

Butch placed a protective hand on my hips and sat me down next to him. "This my mate, Buttercup. Buttercup, this is Fishington and Cowlidius."

"Sup?" I nod.

"What is this, _'sup'_?" Cowlidius asked, putting a hoof to his chin.

I sigh. "It means hello…" I said. I turned to Butch. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"OK, but hurry back."

"OK," I say before walking to the restroom. I really don't want to do this…

After I finish I realize I have no idea where Butch and those freaks are. I start wondering around looking for any sign of anyone I know.

But I think the world hates me…

"Hey, sexy, why are you here all alone?" a green-skinned freak asked me from behind his sunglasses. Thats right, Ace is here… the same Ace I used to date…

"I'm not alone, I have my sisters here with me and my friends," I say, inching away from my ex.

"Well, I don't see anyone with you at the moment, so how about you and me run along to my house and make some memories?" he asked me, taking a step closer.

"How about… no?" I say before running full speed away. I can hear him still following me so I look frantically around for Butch. I've never missed him more!

Finally I see that fish person over in the corner of the room talking to someone I can't see. I decide to take my chances he's talking to Butch and run to him.

I think the universe is starting to like me a little bit!

I quickly run over and jump into Butch's lap, my hands around his neck. He seems surprised, but wraps his arms my waist anyway. I see Ace and I stick my tongue out at him. He growls and walks away as I bury my head in Butch's neck.

"Uhh… Babe? Not that I mind or anything, but why are you acting so clingy all the sudden?" he asked me after me sitting in his lap for a full ten minutes.

"Ohh… no reason… if you want me to go away, I can." I felt his body stiffen as he hugged me closer to his body.

"Oh no, you're perfect there. I was just making sure you were fine," he says.

Then I feel my body again age. I look down and saw I was still in the costume. How terrific.

"Hey hey hey everybody!" the DJ yelled from the stage with a microphone. "I'm DJ Mikyla and its now time for the random three hour random guest singing! We'll pick some random people with the spot-light-search and we'll randomly pick a song and that person has to sing!"

The spot light started going around the room when finally it stopped on a girl I thought looked quite familiar. She walked up to the stage and Mikyla asked for her name.

"Robin Snyder," she said in a clear voice. Thats when it hit me! Its Robin! I haven't see her in forever! What is she doing at a vampire Halloween party?

"Well, Miss Robin, lets see what song you get to sing!" the DJ yelled, pointing to a screen that was scrolling through songs. It finally stopped and Robin smiled. "Are you pleased with the results?"

"Yea, I am," Robin said, grabbing the microphone. "My best friends and I used to sing this when we were bored. They moved a while ago and I really miss them."

"OK, well lets start, shall we?" Mikyla walked off the stage as the music started.

**TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne**

**Robin: ** **Watch this!**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX**

**(Come on!)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX**

**Show up in the same dress**

**We don't know who wore it best**

**Not make a big deal**

**Act like it's a new trend**

**Look good when we go 'round here**

**Try on these boots**

**I found this boy who said you're sweet**

**He's got a best friend**

**(You'll always be mine)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

**I'm a better me when**

**You're here next to me**

**LJK can't you tell we're ROTF-eh-L**

**Who needs words when we got hearts, smile**

**T-t-t-time goes by so fast**

**But we are meant to last**

**(You'll always be mine)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

**(TTYLXOX) (Come on!)**

**(You'll always be my)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX (XOX)**

As Robin finished the song, the audience applauded for her. She bowed and said her thanks then started back towards her seat.

"Well!" DJ Mikyla said after Robin took her seat. "Wasn't she good?" The crowd cheered in response. "Now, lets see who next!"

The next hour just flew by so fast, I didn't even notice I was back to my normal age until the spotlight landed on me…

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

I looked over my shoulder to see who was picked to sing next and my mouth dropped. It was Buttercup! She was back to being sixteen and she looked just as shocked.

"Come up up, Green-Eyes!" Mikyla yelled as Buttercup stood up slowly and started towards the stage.

"Uh… I can't sing…" Buttercup said when Mikyla forced her to the microphone.

Mikyla laughed and turned to the crowd. "OK, guys, if Miss Green here is horrible, don't make her feel bad!" The crowd agreed as the music thing randomly picked a song. When it stopped, I laughed so hard. It looks just like a song Buttercup would sing!

Buttercup looked at the song in disbelief. "There is NO way I'm singing that!"

"Its that or something way worse," Mikyla said.

"Fine!" Buttercup grabbed the microphone and stood in the middle of the stage. I saw Butch hold up his video camera out of the corner of my eye.

**Bad Boy by Cascada**

**Buttercup: Remember the feelings, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I felt**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

**(Bad Boy!)**

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

When Buttercup ended her song, the crowd started going wild. She nodded her head in a way of thanks then left the stage and sat back down next to Butch.

With my super hearing, I heard her mutter, "That was humiliating," under her breath.

Mikyla scoffed at Buttercup as she made her way back on the stage. "You can't sing, huh? If that's not good singing, I don't know what is!" the DJ laughed. "OK, now lets see who will be singing next!" The spot-light started rolling around the room when suddenly I was blinded by it stopping at me. "Hey, blondie! Come on up here! You're next!"

I pointed to Boomer (who was sitting next to me) incase it was him she wanted. But, he wasn't. I was.

I walked up to the stage and took a deep breathe before taking the microphone and saying my name.

"Well, Bubbles, I hope you like the song your about to get, because if you don't… too bad, you have to like this song." Mikyla said patting my back before leaving the stage. I looked at the screen to see the song I got.

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Bubbles: Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the mother *censored* princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right **

**(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again, and again, and again)**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make the girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**('Cause!)**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(Oh!) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**(Oh!) In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'cause I can, 'cause I can so it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink it?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way! No way!)**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(No way! No way!)**

**(Hey! Hey!)**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way! No way!)**

**(Hey! Hey!)**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(No way! No way!)**

**Hey! Hey!**

Well that was embarrassing…

The crowd cheered for me as I walked back to my seat. Every time someone complimented me, I'd respond with a thank you. When I got to my seat, I saw something that horrified me...

Boomer… With a video camera…

"Don't tell me you recorded me!" I said when I sat down.

He smiled and nodded, showing me what I looked like on stage. I looked weird…

"You do not look weird, you look amazing!" Boomer said with stars in his eyes. I blushed before turning my attention back to the DJ. Apparently, they already found someone. I saw Bunny up on the stage, grinning ear to ear.

"Alrighty, peoples, here we have our next singer, Miss Bunny!" Mikyla said as the songs started scrolling through. When it finally stopped, Bunny looked thrilled.

**(BUNNY'S POV)**

Yay! Its my favorite song!

"Ready?" Mikyla whispered to me before the music started up. I nodded as she started leaving.

**Like Whoa by Aly and AJ**

**Bunny: Life is good I can't complain**

**I mean I could but no one's listening**

**Your image overwhelms my brain**

**And it feels good, good, good**

**Now I'm rolling my window down**

**I love the wind but I hate the sound**

**You're like a tattoo that I can't remove**

**And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good**

**Like a roller coaster ride**

**Holding on white knuckles like**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Can't believe I'm like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**Up and down and side to side**

**Every inch of me is like**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Got me feeling like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**In the morning it begins again**

**It feels like I'm falling, better strap me in**

**I think I'm running out of oxygen**

**And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good**

**(It feels good!)**

**Like a roller coaster ride**

**Holding on white knuckles like**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Can't believe I'm like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**Up and down and side to side**

**Every inch of me is like**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Got me feeling like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**My inhibitions are beginning to let go**

**This situation, I can't help but lose control**

**You're an infliction I cannot seem to break**

**It feels good, it feels good**

**I'm holding on**

**(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')**

**(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')**

**I'm holdin' on like a roller coaster ride**

**Like I'm running a red light**

**Like a rocket ship in flight**

**Something else that makes me feel like**

**Whoa**

**(Keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, thank you)**

**Like a roller coaster, whoa**

**Holding on white knuckles, whoa**

**Won't you let your lovin' roll?**

**Every inch of me is like**

**Whoa**

**(Got me feeling like)**

That was fun! Everyone LOVES ME~! I gave a thumbs to Bucky who was recording me as I skipped back to my chair. On my way there, I saw Robin. Oh yea, I forgot she was here!

"Hey Rob!" I said, stopping at her table.

She looked at me for a minute before poking me in the arm. "Huh… so you and your sisters _are_ real!"

"Yea, and we have boyfriends!" I yell.

Robin looks at me skeptically before standing up. "Are they with you?" she asked.

I nod and scan the room looking for Bucky. There he is! I grabbed Robin's hand and lead her to the table. "We were kinda forced to marry them, but don't worry! I'm starting to kinda like Bucky." I say to her. "But only a little bit."

She nods as we approach the table. I noticed Brick was there, but Blossom wasn't! "Where's Blossom?" I ask Brick.

He nods up to the stage and I see Blossom and Mikyla talking about something. Then I look over to the screen and see a song name and artist on it. Ooh! This is her kinda song!

**Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P**

**Blossom: It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me **

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**In the summer time, **

**I met a guy**

**He was so fine**

**He blew my mind**

**My friends are tellin' me**

**"Girl he's a loser!" **

**But they can't see**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet **

**Romeo and Juliet **

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Hello?**

**From the first time**

**I saw his eyes.**

**They were sunshine**

**Everytime,**

**He walks in to the room and**

**I feel my heart go**

**boom boom boom!**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet **

**There was a time, **

**when I was young**

**And love it felt so strong**

**Now it comes back to me**

**Whats going on?**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**and it feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

**It's a lot like,**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**It feels like, **

**Somethings happening to me**

Everyone started clapping after Blossom finished. She bowed then ran off the stage over to us. When she saw Brick had a camcorder, she froze.

"You didn't?" she asked uncertain.

Brick smirked and held up the recorder. "Oh, but I did," he said, shaking it. Blossom lunged for it and they wrestled for it until Mikyla announced the next singer.

I looked up and saw Breezy standing up on the stage.

"OK, please tell us your name, hun." Mikyla said to Breezy when she reached her.

"Breezy Utonium…" Breezy trailed off.

"Well, Miss Breezy, are you ready to sing?" Mikyla said as the songs started spinning. Breezy shrugged and watched the monitor. When it stopped and the song displayed, Breezy looked at Mikyla like she grew a second head.

"I can't sing that! Its not my style!" Breezy protested. "I'll lose my street rep! I'm known as that, 'quiet n' mysterious' girl! If I sing… _that_… I'll look like an idiot!"

Mikya looked at Breezy, handed her the microphone and walked off the stage, ignoring her rants of, "NOOO!"

Then the music started…

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jensen**

**Breezy: I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

When she was done, she threw the mic down and bolted off the stage. When she reached our table she stopped and stared at us. "You guys paid them to play that song, didn't you?" she said, crossing her arms.

Buttercup then came up, laughing her head off. "Man! Best twenty dollars I've ever spent!" she said between laughs. Butch came up behind her in the same state.

"You were like, "Call me maybe?"! And your face was emotionless!" Butch said between choking on his laughter.

Breezy sighed before turning to the greens. "OK, I wasn't _that_ bad!"

Then apparently, my sisters seemed to have noticed Robin standing there. "ROBIN!" they all yelled then pulled Robin into a group hug. I let myself in.

"So…," Robin started after the hug, "these are your boyfriends?"

The boys all smirked and slid their hands around our waist.

"Actually," Brick said, "we're their husbands."

Robin looked at the boys with wide eyes. "You move away and return a couple weeks later married? Wow. I thought I would've been invited!" she yelled at us.

"We were kidnapped and forced to marry these perverts," Buttercup said, slipping away from Butch's grasp.

"Isn't that kinda illegal to kidnap?" Robin asked, looking at the Ruffs in a fake disapproving way.

"Not when your Royalty!" Bucky yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Then, suddenly, I feel the need to go to the bathroom. "Uhh… Can you excuse me? I have to go powder my nose!" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"Sure, but take someone with you." Bucky said, going into that 'Over-Protective' mode.

Blossom stood up, raising her hand. "I'll go, I have to go too."

"Me too!" Bubbles said, standing up.

"I kinda drank a whole gallon of water in the past hour, so I'll go too," Buttercup said, walking over to stand next to us.

"I'd better go too. Just in case," Breezy says, standing up and walking over to us.

"OK, lets go." I said as we started towards the outhouses.

**(BUBBLES'S POV)**

I hate the outhouses! Its so gross! Ugh! I can't get that image out of my head now! GROSS!

I walk out of the utterly gross bathroom-thing and wait by Breezy for my other sisters to finish. When we're all done we turn around to see none other than, the Ganggreen Gang.

Ace struts up to Buttercup, his sunglasses lowered. "Heya, Babe, I see we meet again." he says turning to look at all of us.

Big Billy is staring at me with lust and I'm kinda creeped out. Snake is smirking at Bunny, Lil' Arturo was checking Blossom out and Grubber was trying to lick Breezy.

"Yea, by the bathrooms again! Do you live here?" Buttercup said back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, only Grubber does, the resta us live in town. Like real men," Lil' Arturo said, clicking his tongue at Blossom.

"Yea, real men who wear high heels," Bunny said looking at some of the gangs' feet.

"They're not heels! They're platform!" Ace yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"So, in other word, manly heels?" Breezy said, stepping away from Grubber, who was still trying to lick her leg.

"Ugh, boys, just throw the gas," Ace directs the rest of his gang.

"Wait. Gas? What gas? Better not be-" Blossom stops mid-sentence from her passing out.

"Blossom!" I yell when Lil' Arturo (somehow) picks her up and carries her away.

"How the heck did he do tha-" then Bunny passes out, into Snake's waiting arms.

"Get away from my sisters! You… oh I feel dizzy-" Breezy then falls backwards onto Grubber and is too, taken away.

"Bubbles! Watch out!" Buttercup screams right before passing out. I turn around and things go black.

* * *

**Bubblegum: Wow! That was weird! I have no idea where ****_that_**** came from!**

**Lemonade: We have no idea where ****_you _****came from!**

**Bubblegum: Meanie! 8'(**

**Lemonade: Just tell them why you're late.**

**Bubblegum: OH YEA! (smiles) You see, first it was Halloween- Happy Halloween BTW!-, then it was my birthday the other day, then our stupid WiFi broke down like three times and finally, I kinda… got my computer taken away… (looks away in awkwardness)**

**Lemonade: Yea… we got in huge trouble for something we don't even remember…**

**Bubblegum: But it was baaaaad!**

**RADICAL REVIEW RESPONDS!**

**To sexy evil nat: I'm so glad you like it! Makes me happy! Love ya like a sibling! ;)**

**To Dreams 00: No problem! And yea, Butch totally did deserve that! BUTTERCUP! YOU WERE SAFE FOR LIKE TEN HOURS! Then you turned sixteen… then you were kidnapped by the Gang Green Gang… And yea, I think it's totally cute when boys get jealous! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya like a sib! XP**

**To FlamingFerna12: OMGosh! I am so sorry for the misunderstanding! No, I would have put your name in if I got the name from you! I am so sorry! To be perfectly honest, I got the name Bucky when my aunt called me, Buckaroo. If you want, I can say your name had Bucky first? Thanks for the review! Love ya like a sibby!**

**To Guest: AH! I love that idea! Yea, I will probably write that story at the same time as the sequel! I'll start writing it soon so that way, it'll move along a lot faster and easier! Thanks for the review and the AWESOME idea! Love ya like a sibling!**

**To PPGXRRB 4EVA: AWW! THANK YOU! EEP! LOVE YA LIKE A SIBLING!**

**To MusicLover3: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I know! Bunny is like, my favorite Puff to write as! I love them all, but Bunny's POV is my favorite! And yea, honestly, I wasn't going to do that going-back-to-age-five thing, then I got inspiration! My cousin was asking about how it would be weird if we suddenly turned into babies, and I was like, "Yea…". Yea, it does totally suck for Butch! I know someone who is as much as a perv as Butch is and he'd go crazy if he had a girlfriend and she somehow managed to go back in time… Well yea, I don't usually cuss, so I'd like, censor it… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Love ya like a sibling! BYE~!**

**To f-zooz: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Luv ya like a sibby! **

**Bubblegum: WOW! SEVEN REVIEWS (eight if you count Guest's second one)! I didn't even think that was possible for me! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Lemonade: Yea and again to all you reviewers, we still need more of those mean girls! We have one so far from Butch's Girl and we need some more! So please go back one chapter and copy and paste that form and- oh yea! I forgot! We also need to know who you character's mate was supposed to be. Butch is already taken by Butch's Girl's character, Angel. **

**Bubblegum: So yea, OH AND! In the next chapter, I'm going to be having Katz fifteenth birthday! And, in my story, when a vampire turns fifteen, he or she is officially allowed to look for a mate. So, yea, either next chapter or the chapter after that, Katz's mate is going to be revealed! I was thinking Erik might be a good idea to have as her mate, but you guys get to decide!**

**Lemonade: Yea, so in your review, tell us if you want Erik as her mate or not! And did you guys like the songs? They're Bubblegum's favorites! Thanks again for reading! BYE! WE LOVE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bubblegum: Hey guys! OK, one, HAPPY THANKSGIVING (even though its kinda late…)! And second, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry bout the looooooong update, but my dads computer broke so he had to use mine til he got it fixed. Its now fixed! WHOO! Now, we have two very 'special' guests in this author-note-show-thing! BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP! COME ON OUT!**

**Butch+Buttercup: (walk in)**

**Butch: I thought you would have died in a hole by now… Looks like those men didn't keep their promise...**

**Bubblegum: First of all, those 'men' were my two ten year olds cousins. And two, I am the awesome authoress! I _don't _die!**

**Butch: Mission Accepted. (holding up a spiky bat)**

**Bubblegum: NOOOOO! (holds up Buttercup and Lemonade for human protection)**

**Lemonade: (rolls eyes as bat hits her) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Butch: SHE DIDN'T FLINCH!**

**Bubblegum: She's technically an authoress too, so she doesn't die either.**

**Butch: Mission two Accepted. (holds up more weapons)**

**Lemonade: (rolls eyes again) She doesn't Powerpuff Girls or anything related to it except OCs. ****candygurl100****owns Ali, Britteney and Casey and****Gabriel the Demon Prince**** owns Gabriel and Gabriella.**

**Buttercup: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!**

**Lemonade: You just did! CHAPPIE TIME! xP**

**(BRICK'S POV)**

Hmm… How long does it take five girls to whiz? Blossom and her sisters left like, twenty minutes ago.

"Is it just me, or are the girls taking like, forever? And thats a lot considering we're vampires and live forever." Boomer said, looking towards the way the girls had left.

That Robin girl sat up a little straighter. "I've known them practically their whole lives, and they never take _this_ long to go to the bathroom." she said. God, she either didn't heard the vampire part or thought Boomer was crazy.

"Yea," Butch said, standing up, "we should go check on them."

"Yea, come on boys," I said, starting towards the port-a-potties.

When we reached the bathroom alley, I noticed all the bathroom stalls were wide open; not a person in sight.

Panic arose from me when I saw a pink ribbon lying on the ground. _Blossom's_ pink ribbon. "Uh… uh guys?" I said, trying to hide my worry. "I think they've been kidnapped…"

But I don't think it worked too well because Boomer and Bucky started freaking out and running around in circles, screaming stuff in various languages.

"Dudes," Robin said holding her hands up to stop them. "They may have had to run away and Bloss dropped her ribbon. Its a lot heavier than it looks."

Butch scoffed and walked up to Blossom's ribbon and tried to pick it up. Nothin. He tried again. Natta. Then tried to kick it and a loud clank was heard.

"OWWWW!" he yelled when his foot came in contact with the bow.

"Told you," Robin said under her breathe.

"Whatever, lets just find out who took them." Butch was highly embarrassed.

Robin suddenly sneered. "Whats wrong with your face?" Bucky asked, looking at Robin in disgust.

"I hope you mean the face I'm making and not just my face period," Robin said, glaring at Bucky. "But anyway, I think I know who may have taken them. That is, if they were taken." She walked up and grabbed Blossom's bow and put it in her pocket. How she did it, the world may never know.

Butch glared and walked up to her. "Who?" he asked.

"The GangGreen Gang," Robin said under her breathe, but we still heard her.

"Boomer, grab the girl and lets go kick some butt," Butch said, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

**_Knack!_**

**(MEANWHILE IN BLOSSOM'S POV)**

Ugh! My head…

I looked up and saw I was in this big dark room. There were two grand spiraling staircases running up to a floor that was half the size of the one we were on. Up there were two double doors that were locked shut.

_'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself.

"Your on top of me," Breezy said, probably reading my mind. She shifted herself under my weight. "And I'm guessing your not exactly the Little Crime fighter, are you?"

"Hey! I weigh just as much as you do!"

"Not at the moment you don't." Breezy then turned on her side and I fell off.

"So, were are the others?" I asked, sitting up.

"Bunny woke up a couple minutes ago and was screaming hysterically so I slapped her." Breezy said, pointing behind her shoulder. I leaned over and saw my brunette sister lying on the ground in a daze.

"OK then… Wheres Buttercup and Bubbles?" I asked, sitting crossed legs.

"Gak!" I heard from over in the corner. I looked over and saw Bubbles rocking back and forth cradled up in a ball. She was muttering stuff and every once in a while, she'd make a _Gak!_ noise.

"Bubbles!" I cried. I ran over to her and shook her by her shoulders. That's when I noticed her rainbow stained mouth. "Bubbles! Are those…? AH! Are those_Sugar Flakes_? Those are banned from America!"

Bubbles was staring into space, her eyes as big as frying pans. Finally, she opened her mouth and rainbow foam spilled out.

"Euuuuw!" I yell, shoving her back. "How many of those things did you eat?"

Bubbles fell on her side and starting gurgling. "Twenty…teen…"

"Oh no," I say quickly. I threw Bubbles over my shoulder and set her by Bunny just as Breezy approached with Buttercup.

"OK, what the heck is going on? We are, like, never safe." Buttercup said, crossing her hands across her chest. Thats when I noticed something.

"Um… I don't remember putting these clothes on…" Its true, instead of our costumes from the party, we were wearing our usual outfit...

Then Bubbles sits upright as she looks at her clothes. "AHHH!" she shrieks, pretty much blowing our eardrums. "W-who changed us?!"

"I don't know, but how did we get here again?" Buttercup asked, turning to me.

I think a second before all of our eyes widen suddenly. "GangGreen Gang." we all say in sync.

Suddenly, a door slams nearby and my sisters and I totally freak out.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." we hear a masculine voice say from behind. We scream and whirl around. A fifteen year old looking guy is standing there, his eyes are red and he's really pale and I see he has some sharp teeth. He has black hair but some of it is red and brown. He's wearing a black shirt and black jeans, with some sneakers. He also has a necklace that fits perfectly around his neck.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel and we're on your side." he says, smiling.

"We're?" Bunny asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yea, we're," a feminine voice says from behind Gabriel. She's looks about the same age and almost exactly like Gabriel, only her eyes are a light red, but not exactly pink. Her black hair is long and wavy at the ends and also has those red and brown highlights to it. She's wearing a shirt that shows off her b-cup breasts with a flaming skull on the front with black jeans and high-tops. She also has a necklace around her neck.

"I'm Gabriella!" she says with a small smile.

Bubbles smiles and starts to introduce us, but Gabriel stops her.

"We already know you," he says, taking a step forward. "Don't ask how."

"Kay!" Bunny yells, making everyone shush her.

"Relax Powdapuffs," a scratchy voice says from above, "we already knew you's was there." We look up and narrow our eyes at the figures above us.

"GangGreen Gang," me and my sisters all say together.

"Thats right," Ace, the one who spoke first, said. "And you's aint leavin'."

**(MEANWHILE IN ROBIN'S POV)**

I still am mad at them for not telling me they were getting married. Once they get out of that trouble, they're gonna be in some deep trouble with me!

"Relax Robbie, we'll get them back, then explain," Bunny's apparent husband said to me. After Buttercup's husband cracked his knuckles, the one named Boomer, Bubbles' husband, picked me up by my hands and started running really fast.

When we [finally] stopped, there were two girls standing there dressed up as fairies. One with long candy red hair and the other with short pink hair.

The red-head turned to me and examined me. Then she smiled and shot her hand out. "Hi! I'm Kathleen **(her birth name has been revealed. T_T)**, but everyone calls me Katz!" she said, her ice blue eyes full of excitement.

The girl with pink hair and purple eyes looks at Katz and sighs, then turns to me. "Hi, I'm Britteney, Katz's best friend," she says, smiling. Katz here can gets overly excited, so sorry in advance."

"Uh… Hi, I'm Robin…" I say nervously.

Britteney and Katz turn to the boys and ask whats going on. Then boys fill them in and by the time they're done, five more people have come, two boys and three girls. The first girl has red hair with black streaks in it and candy-apple eyes **(I really want some candy now!)**.

The next two girls look almost exactly the same, except their eyes.

Then the first boy has black hair and electric blue eyes. His hands are around the candy-eyed girl's waist.

Then I turn to the last boy and my jaw drops. It's Erik! My _cousin_ Erik! I gasp and run to hug him.

"ERIK?!" I shriek, glomping him.

He hugs me back and chuckles. "Yea, Rob, its me."

"What are you doing here?" I ask once I finish hugging him.

"I was at the girls' house when they got kidnapped with Ali." he said, pointing to the girl with the red and black hair. She smiles and waves at me and I return the gesture.

"So... those boys are kidnappers?" I ask, really scared now.

"We'd better tell you exactly what happened..." Boomer says, then adds, "After we find my Bubbly." Then all the boys disappeared…

**(BUBBLES' POV)**

"And you's ain't leavin'." the green greased toad says.

"And who's going to stop us?" Buttercup challenges.

"We will, of course." Then the next thing I know, Big Billy appears in front of me. He kicks my stomach hard and I'm sent spiraling towards the staircase. I spit out some blood and turned back to Big Billy.

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!**" I scream at him, fire burning in my eyes.

"You were... Uh... tryna escape. I can't let you's escape, you'd get hurt," he says dumbly.

"DUMB BUTT!" I didn't actually say, 'butt'. "YOU JUST HURT ME!"

"Uhh... Sorry?" What a jerk!

I jump up and fly at him and when I'm close enough, I kick him hard, right in the chest. Before be has time to recover from the blow, I uppercut him in the jaw. Then, as he starts standing up, I use my Sonic Scream right in his ear.

"Now, I'm going to be nice and leave you like that, but if I ever wake up at this place again," I made a line across my neck to prove my point **(I forget what its called!)**.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

I smile. "Good! Now, if I were you, I'd apply heat to those." I said, pointing to some bruises I may have made on him.

I turn back to my sisters and see the Rowdyruff Boys beating the snot out of the GangGreen Gang. Hmm... Where's Boomer?

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

As Bubbles looks at her sisters fight, she doesn't notice Big Billy pull something out of his pocket and raise it above Bubbles' back. Bubbles turns around just in time to see Big Billy start to bring the dagger down, towards her heart.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Boomer yells as he tackles Big Billy to the ground. "DONT YOU EVER, and I mean EVER, touch my girl again!" Boomer says as he knees Big Billy in stomach. "IF YOU DARE LAY EVEN A FINGER ON HER DELICATE SKIN, YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE DIGGING UP YOUR GRAVE!"

"Boomer?!" Bubbles shrieks, her face growing hot.

Boomer turns with a smile to Bubbles as he knees Big Billy in back several times. "Hey, Babycakes!"

Bubbles watches, her mouth agape, as Boomer repeatedly beats Big Billy up. Bubbles can feel her heart racing and her face growing hot.

_'W…what's going on? Its only Boomer! Why do I feel like this? I mean, I like him, but I can't possibly be… falling in love with him… can I?' _Bubbles turns back over to Boomer and has that same feeling again. She can hear her heart beat pounding her head **(Like you know, in some cartoons/animes, when one character falls in love and EVERYONE can hear there heart beating? Yea… the blues are having that moment!)_. _**_'I'm just paranoid! Aren't I?' _

While Bubbles get lost in her thoughts, Boomer beats the living daylights out of Big Billy. When he finished, he sends the unconscious toad a death glare then walks over to Bubbles. He pauses when he sees her thoughtful face. Although she doesn't know it, he thinks she looks beautiful like that.

He, being the "good" mate he is, decided to read her mind.

_'I can't fall in love with Boomer! He used to be my enemy!' _she thinks. Boomer can't help but smirk. She's falling in love with him. Then she looks up and sees Boomer smirking at her. She goes red again. _'I think he read my mind…'_

Boomer walks over to Bubbles and puts his arm around her shoulder. He's about to say something to her when suddenly they hear Bunny and Buttercup call out something.

**(BLOSSOM'S POV… AGAIN (RIGHT BEFORE THE ROWDYRUFFS APPEAR)**

Ugh… Lil' Arturo gives me the creeps! He keeps trying to hit me, then says he wants to protect me! I'm like, "Whaaa…?"

I'm trying to block all of his attacks, but I think he's gotten faster.

**POW! **

I was sent to the ground when he kicked my side. I looked up at him and motioned for him to come closer to my face. When he finally got there, I spit my blood out on him and ran.

I looked over and saw Bucky helping Bunny smash Snake, Blink helping Breezy do… something to Grubber and I saw Boomer sneaking up behind Bubbles and Big Billy. I then noticed Buttercup and I were the only ones doing this ourselves. Stupid Lazy Brick!

I shook my head and turned around just in time to be tackled by Lil' Arturo.

"Hey!" I yelled, kicking him in the head. I stood up and ran to the other side of the room, towards Buttercup and Ace. "Buttercup!" I yelled.

"Blossom!" she yelled back. I ran up to her and we stood back-to-back, each facing our components. "Of all times, now Butch decides he doesn't need to come! Jheez!" Buttercup said, shaking her head and kicking Ace in the head.

"I know right?" I said back, holding my foot out to hold Lil' Arturo in place.

"Then, do allow me to help, My Cherry Blossom," I suddenly heard in my ear.

"Ohmigosh!" I turned and punched the head the voice came from.

"Jheez Blossy, its just me." I looked over and sighed with relief. Its only Brick.

"Sorry, I thought you were Lil' Arturo." I said, turning back to the green shrimp.

"No problem…" he said through gritted teeth, suddenly turning dark. Then he shot towards Lil' Arturo and punched him in the jaw, threw him into the table (I didn't even notice that was there! _) and stepping on his chest and jumping on him.

"Brick! Stop that! You'll kill him!" I yelled. I mean, yea, he's a bad guy, but killing him won't make Brick feel any better.

"He took you away from me! He deserves to die!" he said. I blushed a bit and sweat dropped, anime style. I really hope he's not always gonna be this jealous.

"Its OK, Brick, I'll finished him off!" I reached up to the top of my head for my bow but… IT WASNT THERE! AHHH! MY BOW IS GONE! "EEK! My bow! I can't finish him off without my bow!"

Then Brick looked like he remembered something and reached into his pocket. After he found what he was looking for, he handed it to me.

Its my bow! YIPEE! I hugged him and saw him blush.

Now, lets go back to where I was…

I reached up to the top of my head for my bow and grabbed it. With a flick of my wrist, my little pink ribbon unfolded and turned to what it looked like when I wore it when I was five.

All my sisters mouth dropped and they stared at my bow.

"SO THATS WHERE THAT WENT!" Bunny yelled, pointing to my bow.

"I thought you burned that thing!" Buttercup said, tilting her head.

"I WOULD NEVER BURN MY BABY!" I said, hugging my bow closer to my chest. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes!" I turned my bow around and clicked a small button hidden in the seams and it started ticking. I threw my bow towards the GangGreen Gang and they blew up and into the sky with a _Twink!_. **(I've been watching too much Pokemon… T_T)**.

Everyone started cheering except Bubbles who looked like she was thinking about something. I decided to ask her later.

I walked up to the rubble and started to look for my bow. When I found it, I folded it up and tied it in my hair just like it's been.

Then I remembered…

"WHERE THE HECK IS GABRIEL AND GABRIELLA?!" I screamed.

The Ruffs stared at me and tilted their heads to the side. "Gabriel… Gabriella? Who are they?"

"SORRY!" a voice said from behind us. We turned and saw Gabriella standing there, panting.

"Gabriella!" my sisters and I all screamed. Its weird how we get so close with people after only just meeting them…

"Yea, sorry I couldn't help you with that GrossGlitter Gang or whatever their called. I had to… uh…" she trailed off.

"Its OK, we're good now." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. I felt a hand snake around my waist and I sweat dropped as Brick glared at Gabriel, who came in after Gabriella. Brick _is_ always going to be one of those overly-jealous guys.

Gabriel looked at Brick questionably. "What?" he asked.

"You better not take my little Cherry Blossom away from me…" Brick said darkly.

I sighed and sweat dropped. "Just ignore him." I said to Gabriel.

"Don't worry, I already was." Gabriel says back, laughing.

Then Gabriella sweat dropped with me and whispered in my ear, "Does your boyfriend always get this easily jealous?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I say back, sweat dropping **(Blossom sure does sweat drop a lot! (-_-'))**.

**(TWENTY MINUTES LATER, BACK AT THE PARTY (BUNNY'S POV))**

The boys are gonna sing! Jejejejejejejejejeje! Bucky said he'd go first and embarrass himself! But he says I have to come… wonder why…

When we went on the stage, Mikyla squealed and hugged me. I hugged back and then she left to say what song Bucky was singing.

OMGosh! I love this song!

**Beauty and a Beat by Justin Beiber ft. Nicki Minaj**

**Bunny: Yea (yea yea)**

**Young Money (young money young money)**

**Nicki Minaj!**

**Justiiiiiiin! YEA!**

**Bucky: Show you off. Tonight I wanna show you off!**

**Eh eh eh!**

**Whatcha got, a billion could've never bought!**

**Eh eh eh!**

**We gonna party like its 3012 tonight!**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life!**

**So just forget about the world, be young tonight!**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya.**

**Cuz alllll, I need**

**is a Beauty and a Beat!**

**Who can make my life complete!**

**Its alllll, by you**

**when the music makes you move! **

**Baby do it like you do!**

**Cuz!**

**[instrumental Break]**

Bucky and I started doing the robot as the instrumental part of the song started. Bucky grabbed my hand and held onto my waist from behind as I started to rock back and forth.

**Bucky: Body rock. Girl I can feel your body rock!**

**Eh eh eh!**

**Take a bow. You're on the hottest ticket now!**

**Eh eh eh!**

**We gonna party like its 3012 tonight!**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life!**

**So just forget about the world, be young tonight!**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya!**

**Cuz alllll, I need**

**is a Beauty and a Beat!**

**Who can make my life complete!**

**Its alllll, by you**

**when the music makes you move! **

**Baby do it like you do!**

I stood up in front of Bucky and squatted, holding the microphone up to my mouth.

**Bunny: Uh! In times, ink lines!**

**B*tches couldn't get on my incline!**

**World tours, its mine!**

**Ten little letters on a big sign!**

**Justin Beiber!**

**You know Imma hit em with an ether!**

**Buns out, wiener,**

**but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener!**

I took a quick deep breathe and started walking from one part of the tree to the other singing the next part of the rap.

**Bunny: Beauty, Beauty and the Beast!**

**Beauty from the east!**

**Beautiful confessions of the priest!**

**Beast, Beauty from the streets!**

**If we don't get deceased!**

**Evertime, Beauty on a Beats!**

**Bucky: Aw! Body rock! Girl, I wanna feel your body rock!**

**Cuz alllll, (all I need!) I need**

**is a Beauty and a Beat!**

**Who can make my life complete!**

**Its alllll, (all I need!) by you**

**when the music makes you move! **

**Baby do it like you do!**

**Cuz!**

**Bunny: Oh!**

**[Instrumental End]**

Everyone cheered as Bucky and I finished our song. I gave Bucky a huge hug and started jumping up and down.

Mikyla came back and congratulated is and told is us how good we were and what a cute couple we were, earning a blush from each of us. I bowed to the crowd and ran off the stage back to the tables. Both Buttercup and Butch were smirking while holding cameras.

"BUTTERCUP!" I whined playfully, stomping my foot on the floor.

"Hehehehe," Buttercup laughed, clicking the save button. Then Mikyla's voice boomed across the room.

"NEXT IS BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP JOJO!" Buttercups face fell.

**(NORMAL'S POV)**

"I am NOT singing with you!" Buttercup said, turning to Butch and glaring at him. "And why did you tag me with your last name?!"

"_Our_ last name! And your not singing, I am. To you! C'mon Cupcake!" Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and dragged her to the stage.

Mikyla looked surprised to see Buttercup. "I thought you didn't like singing," she said.

Buttercup points at Butch. "Did you not see him drag me up here?"

"No, I did, I just didn't care," Mikyla said, smiling. "Lets see here, Butch what song do you want?"

Butch smirked at whispered the song to Mikyla. She smirked as well and narrowed her eyes. "Good choice."

**Girls Girls Girls by Motley Crue**

**Butch: Friday Night and I need a fight**

**My motorcycle and a switchblade knife**

**Handful of grease and my hair feels right**

**But what I need to get me tight are those**

Butch turned to Buttercup who was glaring at him. He walked up to her and kissed her hand, in which she blushed and yanked it away from him. He shrugged and starting singing the next verse.

**Butch: Girls, girls, girls**

**Long legs and burgundy lips**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Dancin' down on the Sunset Strip**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Red lips, fingertips**

**Trick or treat, sweet to eat**

**On Halloween and New Year's Eve**

**Yankee girls, ya just can't be beat**

**But you're the best when you're off ya feet**

Butch picked Buttercup up bridal style as she pouted and started dancing around the stage with her in his arms.

**Butch: Girls, girls, girls**

**At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Raising hell at the 7th Veil**

**Have you read the news**

**In the Soho Tribune?**

**Ya know she did me**

**Well, then she broke my heart**

Butch then gently dropped Buttercup on the ground and started moonwalking around her. She looked at him like he was crazy and was about to say something, but was cut off by Butch giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

**Butch: I'm such a good good boy**

**I just need a new toy**

**I tell ya what, girl, dance for me**

**I'll keep you overemployed**

**Just tell me a story, you know the one I mean**

**Crazy Horse, Paris, France**

**Forgot the names, remember romance**

**I got those photos of menage a trois**

**Musta broke those Frenchies' laws with those**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**B-b-body Shop and the Marble Arch**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Tropicana's where I lost my heart**

**Girls, girls, girls**

Butch then picked up the red Buttercup, who was holding her bottom lip, and started walking off the stage while singing the last words of the song.

**Butch: Girls, girls, girls**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Girls, girls, girls**

**Girls, girls, girls!**

Everyone was cheering very loudly by the time Butch got to his seat. Buttercup was still in shock so he put her on his lap. Thats when he noticed two grey-tops looking at a screen and snickering.

"Whats that your watching there, Blink?" Butch said, reaching over and prying it out of his brother's hand. When he saw what it was, he felt the sudden urge to kill his metallic-eyed brother.

"Why'd ya take a video of me singing that song?" he said darkly. Buttercup seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at the video, then at her silverette sister.

"Breezy! What the heck?!" she shrieked, jumping up from Butch's lap, to his disappointment.

Breezy leaned over towards Blink and whispered, "Let's hope we get lucky and have sing next."

"AND THE NEXT COUPLE SINGING IS BUBBLES AND BOOMER JOJO!" Mikyla yelled over the microphone.

"But of course, I forgot the universe hates us," Breezy said, closing her eyes half-way.

Boomer smiled as he and Bubbles started towards the stage. Mikyla smiled and gave Bubbles a held hug before announcing the song.

**Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**

**Boomer: If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I can take you places you never been before**

**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue**

**I don't know about me but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**

Boomer grabbed Bubbles hand and she blushed madly. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He walked over to the crowd and started to dance like a madman. Bubbles smiled, laughed and started to dance as well.

**Boomer: I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

Boomer grabbed Bubbles and hugged her and started shivering from behind pretending to be cold. She rolled her eyes playfully and started dancing again.

**Boomer: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind**

**Swaggie**

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

Boomer smiled as Bubbles danced. He couldn't help but love everything about her. He started singing the next lines while Bubbles did a backbend and kicked her legs over, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers.

**Boomer: So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

**Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl**

**I just want to love you, and treat you right**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**

Boomer grabber Bubbles and dipped her low, only centimeters away from her face.

**Boomer: Na na na, na na na, na na na**

**Ya girl**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

Boomer leaned in a little closer and kissed her gingerly on the lips, causing her to blush more.

**(KATZ'S POV (new POV xP))**

If I was your boyfriend~! I like this song! Woo! I looked up towards the stage and my jaw dropped. BROTHER BOOMER'S KISSING SIS-IN-LAW BUBBLES! OMGOSH!

I looked to my right and saw Britteney in about the same position I was in. They seemed to be kissing up there for hours.

"I've had two birthdays since they started." I whispered to Britteney.

"I think Joe fell asleep," Britteney whispered back, looking at some guy I'm assuming is Joe who looked like he was sleeping.

"I think he passed away." I said, taking a closer look.

"He's the lucky one." Britteney said under her breath **(Does that conversation sound familiar to you? It does to me)**. Of course, we were only kidding, but I really don't think Joe was breathing.

Finally, Mikyla went up and tore them away from each other and kicked them off the stage. "Jheez! You guys killed Joe!" I knew it… **(I just want you guys to know, that Joe isn't really dead, its just an expression)**

Bubbles and Boomer were bright red as they made they're way back to our table. My other step-brothers and I all smirked at Boomer and made kissy-faces. He glared at them and gave me a noogie. I hate noggies! My hair's all fluffy now! I can tell because Britteney is smiling like an idiot and holding in giggles.

"Jheez, Boom, we were only joking!" Brick said, laughing. Butch looked at me and smirked.

"Now our little shaved monkey has afro-fever!" he said, giving me another noogie.

"Stop it guys!" I yelled. I turned to Britteney and shook my head. "You're lucky. You have a sister."

Finally, Mikyla out the microphone and said Brick and Blossom were going next. Brick smirked and grabbed Blossom's hand as the crowd cheered. I heard Blossom mutter something along the lines of, "Why does the world hate me so?" Or something like that.

Brick whispered what song he wanted to sing and Mikyla nodded and the music started.

**Hey Juliet by LMNT**

**Brick: Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

Brick put a hand on his heart and popped his chest out. Blossom crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully. She started to sway back and forth as the music continued.

**Brick: I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you try'na do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand and started dancing with her. She smiled up and him and continued to dance.

**Brick: (Hey Juliet)**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Brick released his grip on her and took her hand. He started skipping towards the end of the stage like he was running away with Blossom, her laughing at his childish behavior.

**Brick: Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying:**

**"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?"**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

Brick stopped frolicking and got on his knees and looked like he was begging Blossom. She smiled and started walking away from him.

**Brick: 'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you try'na to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

Brick stood up and slid across the stage and stopped right in front on her.

**Brick: Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Brick stood up and twirled Blossom around as he started singing the next verse to her.

**Brick: I know you really wan't me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say forever**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear me when I say**

**Hey Juliet**

By this time, Blossom started lip-synching the words to the song. I saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

**Brick: Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just wan't you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet **

"GO BRICK! GO BLOSSOM!" I yelled. I wasn't saying it in a 'good job' way. I was saying it in a 'get off the stage' way. I really wanted to sing a song too! Really badly!

Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

Brick looked over in my general direction and glared. I grinned back cheekily and Britteney looked at me weird.

"Whats wrong with your face?" she asked me.

"Its smiling at my step-brother." I replied. "Hey Brit, after my brothers finish their songs, we should go up there and sing something!"

Britteney looked at me like I suggested murder. "Uh… I don't know…" she said, biting her lower lip.

"Come on! Please! Please! Please! Please!" I repeated, jumping in my seat a little. Britteney rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine…" I hugged her so hard I had to let go because her face was turning purple.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shrieked just as some music started. Must be Blink and Breezy's turn. This is gonna be good! I've never heard Blink sing...

**(NORMAL'S POV) **

**My Lucky Strike by Maroon 5**

**Blink: You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**

**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir**

**You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**

**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

Blink and Breezy just kinda stood there awkwardly. Breezy was putting all her weight on one leg and was tilting her head back and forth.

**Blink: Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

Blink took a deep breath and grabbed Breezy's hand, making her blush. He started to spin her as she cracked a small smile.

**Blink: Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky**

**And I don't wanna go down, go down**

**She said i'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**

**She make me want her right now right now**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

Breezy's smile got wider as Blink started twirling her. Something about this gave her a fuzzy feeling inside…

**Blink: Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

Blink stopped dancing and turned to Breezy with a serious expression on, making her look at him funny.

**Blink: Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**My lucky strike, my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

"WHOOOOO!" Katz cheered. Now its her and Britteney's turn. "C'mon Britty! Its our turn!" she said, grinning ear to ear.

Britteney raised an eyebrow as Katz snuck a glance at Erik before bouncing up the steps to the stage. She made a mental note to ask Katz about that later.

"Hiya girlies!" DJ Mikyla said smiling at the two best friends.

"Hi Mikyla!" Katz said. Then she turned to Britteney and whispered a song name. Britteney smiled and nodded.

"I know that song!" she said smiling.

"Great, me too! Mikyla," Katz whispered the song they were singing to Mikyla and explained that they needed two boys from the audience for this song to have effect.

"Got it," the DJ said, nodding. Mikyla stood up on the front of the stage and introduced the girls. "Now, I need two boys who think these young ladies are cute, any volunteers?"

Several guys' hands went up in the air and Katz smiled a small smile **(Try saying that five times fast!)**.

**(KATZ'S POV… AGAIN! But this is only for a little period of time)**

None of these boys is the boy I want to raise their hand. I sighed inwardly and pointing to a cute strawberry-brunette boy with orange eyes in a second row table at the same time Britteney pointed to a cute boy with dark indigo hair and banana-yellow eyes from the next table down. They walked up and stated their names.

"I'm Jasper," the strawberry-brunette I chose said in a medium deep voice, smiling a smile that could make any girl melt. Except me of course!

"I'm Dren," said Britteney's guy in a deep voice, winking at Britteney and I, in which we both tilted our heads to the left with chibi expressions.

Mikyla rolled her eyes at us and told the crowd what song we were singing

**(ERIK'S POV)**

Who does that guy think he is?! He goes and raises his hand and Katz PICKS HIM!? And then he tries to win her over with that shiny smile? Jheez. How rude **(imagine him saying it like Stephanie from _Full House_does. I love that show and I love how she says that! Jejejejejeje!)**.

Thats when the song started and I boiled with anger for some reason.

**Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies**

**Both: La La la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

Britteney and Katz both started shaking their heads back and forth in sync with the music.

**Britteney: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right**

As Britteney sang, she pointed to Dren then to the left, then right.

**Katz: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

Katz looked at Jasper and tried to make a small smile that really didn't look like a smile. Then she turned towards the audience and pointed to her bottom.

**Katz: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

Katz made a sign with her hands that looked like a phone, then held it up to Jasper. Then she turned to Britteney and smiled at her best friend.

**Britteney: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

Britteney waved her hand and then opened her mouth wide when she skipped over to Katz as they started singing together.

**Both: Oh!**

**Britteney: Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

Britteney grabbed Dren's hands and put them on her hips, then flicked them off and pretended to punch him in the kisser. Then she looked down and covered her chest up with her hands as she walked away, her head held high.

**Both: Take a hint, take a hint**

**Katz: No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

Katz pretended to be drinking something then pretended to spit it out. Then she covered her nose and collapsed on the ground like she was dead.

**Britteney: Take a hint, take a hint**

**Katz: (La, La, La….)**

**Katz: T-take a hint, take a hint**

**Britteney: (La, La, La….)**

**Britteney: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

Britteney shrugged her shoulders and pointed upwards. She then held up a stop sign she got somewhere (the world can only guess where it came from) and held it in front of Dren's face, practically smothering him.

**Katz: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

Katz reached in her pocket and pulled a dime out and handed it to Jasper. Then she smirked and dropped to the ground, then started to move like she was swimming.

**Both: Oh!**

**Katz: Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

Katz motioned for Jasper to grab her hips and when he did, she gasped and slapped his hands away. Then she made a fist and pointed to her lips. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and strutted away from him when his eyes traveled to her breasts.

**Both: Take a hint, take a hint**

**Britteney: No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

Britteney picked up a glass of water**(Where does Britteney keep getting this stuff? -_-') **and started drinking it. Then she pauses, makes a face and pretends to gag when Dren comes over. I can smell him from here so I think she's actually serious.

**Katz: Take a hint, take a hint**

**Britteney: (La, La, La….)**

**Britteney: T-take a hint, take a hint**

**Katz: (La, La, La….)**

**Katz: What about "no" don't you get**

**Britteney: So go and tell your friends I'm not really **

**Both: interested**

**Britteney: It's about time that you're leavin'**

**Katz: I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**Both: You'll be gone**

After they sang that, they both closed their eyes and started counting with fingers.

**Both: One**

**Britteney: Get your hands off my—**

**Both: Two.**

**Katz: Or I'll punch you in the—**

**Both: Three.**

**Britteney: Stop your staring at my— **

**Both: Hey!**

When they sang, "Hey!" they both snapped their eyes open and glared at the two boys.

**Both: Take a hint, take a hint**

**Katz: I am not your missing link**

**Britteney: Let me tell you what I think**

**Both: I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**Katz: Get your hands off my hips,**

**Britteney: or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Katz: Stop your staring at my— **

**Both: Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La….)**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La….)**

Then they bowed and skipped off the stage. I couldn't help but feel a little irritated when that Jasper guy started talking to Katz.

Wait. Why do I care? Katz is waaaaay younger than me! Well… technically, I _just_turned sixteen the day before the Puffs came into town… and Katz said her fifteenth birthday is tomorrow, so we're only like a year apart. But still…

**(BACK AT THE CASTLE (BUBBLES POV)**

YESH! Boomer said Robin, Gabriel and Gabriella can stay here if they want to! Gabriel and Gabriella agreed after an hour of Bunny clinging on their arms and Robin said she can't stay here forever, but she said she's stay here a lot for sleepovers! And she's staying tonight!

We were trying to get to our room. It was Robin, Gabriella, Ali, my sisters and I. Gabriel went with the Ruffs to do something and I think we left Erik at the party… No, he and Casey went to the living room to talk about something.

"So… How do you guys not get lost here?" Robin asked us. But none of us really heard her because we had no idea where we were going…

"Hmm… I think I know where Katz's room is." Blossom said, looking down the corridor. "Maybe we can ask her where our rooms are."

Robin and Gabriella fell over anime style as Ali laughed lightly. "Y-you guys don't know where your own rooms are?" Robin said sweat-dropping. Robin was wearing a white short-sleeved T-Shirt with a green apple on it with a pair of baggy grey boy-shorts and green high tops. Her brown hair was just past her breasts and was as straight as always. Ali was wearing her usual outfit **(what she wore when she was introduced)** and Gabriella was wearing what we found her in.

"Well we only got here a couple weeks ago!" Bunny said, crossing her arms and starting down the hallway. We all shrugged and followed her.

"Is thats Katz room?" Gabriella asked, pointing to a bubblegum pink door with_Katz_ written in sparkly red cursive writing on the front surrounded by gold star stickers.

"No, thats Butch's room." Buttercup said sarcastically, walking towards the door. She paused when she was right outside and put her ear next on it. "Guys," she whispered, motioning for us to come closer, "listen to this!"

We all huddled by the door and heard Katz and Britteney talking in there about something.

"I just don't know what to do!" we heard Katz say from inside.

"Well, its just a crush, it'll wash over!" Britteney said.

"No no no! This is no crush! I'm in love with him!" Katz said, and it sounded like she was panicking.

"Oh…" Britteney said in a soft voice. "Well… maybe he loves you back?"

"Even if he does, we may not be able to be together."

"Why?"

"Because, tomorrow, as you know, I turn fifteen. And… I have to find a mate…" Katz said. My jaw dropped.

"Oh. But what if Erik _is_ your mate?" Britteney said, trying to cheer her up. My jaw was now on the ground. Katz was in love… with Erik?!

"He can't be. I mean, he could, but he's my friend." Katz said, sounding like she was crying. She is serious about Erik…

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. When a male vampire mates with a human female, he bites her neck and that is how they prove they've mated. No two vampires fang patterns are alike you know. But when _girl_ vampires mates with a human boy, they have something totally different to prove their mated…" Katz said all in one breath.

"And that is…?" Britteney said, probably on the edge of her seat.

"Britteney, dear," Katz said like she was talking to a five year old, "you know what happens when a baby is made, right?"

"Yes Katz, I'm fourteen, almost fifteen, I know where babies come from…" Britteney said in a mono-tone.

"Well! Thats it…" Katz said slowly.

"What?"

"I have to have.. _it_… with Erik and get pregnant in order for me to mate…"

"…"

"Britteney?"

"…"

"Are you OK, Brit?"

"…"

"Are you mad?"

**(KATZ'S POV)**

She's mad. I can tell just by looking at that expression on her face; surprised, yet confused.

"So… what I'm hearing is… MY BEST FRIEND HAS TO HAVE A BABY?! WHEN SHE'S FIFTEEN?!" Britteney said, her mouth agape.

"Actually, I'm considered old to have a baby. My ten year old cousin and her mate already have three kids." I stated calmly, but on the inside I was freaking out at the thought of me being a mother.

Britteney took a deep breath then turned to me with a smile. "What are you naming it?" she asked with a grin. I laughed and hugged her just as my door opened. I looked over and saw my step-brothers' mates and Robin, all smiling at me, although Robin's thoughts showed she was, too, freaking out.

Bubbles sat down across from me and Britteney on my bed and winked. "Don't worry girlie, I'm pretty sure Erik likes you back." she said, smiling.

Buttercup looked at my stomach and cringed. "If Erik is your mate, good luck carrying a baby in you for nine months." she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Five," I said.

"Huh?" they all asked me.

"Five months. Vampire babies grow a little faster that human babies." I answered.

"Ooohhh…." they replied.

**Bubblegum: DONE!**

**Lemonade: Took ya long enough!**

**Bubblegum: Its not my fault…**

**Everyone: YES IT IS! YOU GOT HOOKED ON SHUGO CHARA!**

**Bubblegum: Hmph… Meanies…**

**Lemonade: NOW FOR THE REPLIES!**

**RADICAL REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**To****PPGXRRB 4EVA****: Because I like to make you readers suffer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* OK, no, I'm only kidding! xP I just wanted you people to be on the edge of your seats… and I had nothing else to do… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the late update! LYL!**

**To ****Gabriel the Demon Prince****: How was Gabriel and Gabriella? I'm scared you didn't like them! :-( Just review telling me my mistakes and I'll fix 'em! Thanks for reading and I love you like a sib! xD**

**To **** .52206654****: I AM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING! :'-( I tried really hard to update, but I had some… issues to deal with! I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN! LYL!**

**To ****Dreams 00****: It was long wasn't it? Oopsie… I hope you don't mind! This ones pretty long too, so yea… And I'm glad you liked the songs! I HAD MORE IN THIS ONE! :-P And yea… The girls are never kidnapped long! Only about an hour tops! Jejejeje! ;-B LYL!**

**To ****dragon2308****: D'aww! I'm glad you like my story! I was re-reading it this weekend and thought it was a bit too rushed! But then again, I'm one of those girls who think everything they do is the wrong way. ~_~' Oh and YES! I LOVE YOUR CHARACTER! But I need to know some stuff… **

**1. Do you want her to one of the boys' would-be-mates? If so, who's? **

**2. What's her name?**

**3. How old is she?**

**OK, thats it! THANK YOU! LYL!**

**To ****PowerpuffkidNani**** (who reviewed ch. 3): I love making people laugh! I'm smiling like an idiot right now because I'm so happy you thought that was funny! :-D**

**To ****Guest**** (with the chipmunk/powerpuff idea who may or may not have reviewed this chapter): Hey, I just wanted to ask you, on that Alvin and the Chipmunks/Powerpuff Girls story, what (Ohmigosh! I can't think of the word right now! Grrr!) the… you know… the… the… genres. Like, humor, romance, action, stuff like that. I can't think of the name right now, sorry bout that! Lolz! LYL!**

**To Other ****Guest****: Thanks for reviewing! LYL! C-:**

**Bubblegum: OMGOSH! I have 50 reviews! Thank you all so so much! I love you all! :-)**

**Lemonade: And listen people, Bubblegum absolutely CAN NOT update until some people tell us if they want KatzXErik or not. So if you want a chapter, you gotta say if you like them together, got it?**

**Bubblegum: Yea, and if you don't like them together, post in your review who you want as Katz's mate and I also need some names and genders for Katz baby! I need both a boy and girl name (with middle names) and what you want the baby to be named!**

**Ive already thought of some names for girls, but not boys.**

**1. Suzanne "Zuzu" Marcy**

**2. Jazmyn "Jazz" Bethany**

**and**

**3. Candace "Candy" Jessica**

**Lemonade: Whatdya think? Good? Bad? PLZ REVIEW AND WE LOVE YOU!**

**Bubblegum: Uh... Lemonade?**

**Lemonade: Hmm?**

**Bubblegum: Who gave Butch that cannon?**

**Lemonade: OH MY LAMB-CHOPS! RUN BUBBY RUN!**

**Butch: (grins really creepy and shoots cannon)**

**(screen goes black and Bubblegums soul appears)**

**Bubblegum: Save me with reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me (I'm gonna do this instead of saying Bubblegum so you know who's writing the story): LATE CHRISTMAS/EARLY NEW YEAR UPDATE! YAY! Sorry bout the MEGA LONG WAIT! Christmas is a busy time for my family and me… Sooo, yea, you're probably wondering where Lemonade is, right?**

**Breezy: No… we don't care… (shaking head slowly)**

**Me: (doesn't even hear her) Well, when you guys reviewed, you only brought me to life… Lemonade didn't make it… **

**Blink: So? She was never nice to us.**

**Me: (doesn't hear him either) We tried everything…**

**Katz: (turns to the readers and does that hand thing where you think the people your talking about can't hear you, but they really can) Bubblegum only poked her with the broom.**

**Me: (didn't hear her either) I even tried mouth-to-mouth… Nuthin…**

**Erik: But did you take her to the hospital like any normal person would have done? No.**

**Me: (didn't hear him) I even took her to my little sister… she's a doctor you know.**

**Blink: Just because she has a **_**Doc MsStuffins **_**play kit, doesn't make her a doctor.**

**Me: (doesn't hear him) So… yea…**

**Katz: (looks at me in a weird way) Anyway peeps, Bubblegum re-read last chapter after she uploaded it and-**

**Me: OMG! I TOTALLY MESSED UP! The grammar! The spelling! EVERYTHING WAS WRONG! I was about to go and re-do the chapter, but I think the problem was that I was updating from my iPhone. The stupid autocorrect turned everything into everything else! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!**

**Breezy: That means sorry in Japanese. Bubby here's been practicing.**

**Me: THEY DON'T CARE! I DONT OWN ANYONE 'CEPT OCS AND ****candygurl100**** OWNS ALI, BRITTENEY AND CASEY AND ****Gabriel the Demon Prince**** OWNS GABRIEL AND GABRIELLA!**

* * *

**(BUTTERCUP'S POV)**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_**CRUSH!**_

"BUTTERCUP! DID YOU BREAK THE ALARM CLOCK?!" Blossom screamed at me, sitting upright.

"So what if I did?" I snapped back.

"Jheez guys, whats going on?" Ali said, sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh nothin, except Buttercup broke the alarm clock!" Blossom yelled, standing up.

"I'm sorry! Jheez!" I said, sighing loudly. Blossom rolled her eyes in response then looked around at everyone's sleeping figures.

"One, two, three…" she counted. "Hey," she said when she finished, "where are Katz and Robin?" I looked around the room and sure enough, they were gone. The only ones who were there were Blossom, Ali, Bubbles, Bunny, Breezy, Gabriella, Britteney and me. The Shines had to go home and they kept Bullet as a little sidekick or something.

Then I heard a door open and Katz and Robin walked out, both in their PJs.

"YES! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'VE SHOWN YOU MY NEWLY GROWN FANGS, YOU TOUCHED THEM! I'VE TURNED INTO A BAT! AND I HAVE SUPER SPEED!" Katz yelled, plopping down on the couch.

"So does that mean my cousin will be dating a vampire?" Robin asked, staring into space.

"Depends," Katz said shrugging and sighing. Just by looking at her face, you could tell she'd been telling Robin that for a while. "He may not even be my mate, but I'm pretty sure he is..."

"How would you know if he is or not?" Gabriella asked, scaring the living daylights outta me.

Katz thought a moment, then spoke. "Well… I don't know… I guess I'll know when I see him!" she said smiling.

"What if he's not your mate?" Bubbles asked, hugging her knees.

"Then, I'd have to go to my mom's underground office and I'd look at all these pictures of boys around my age for hours until I see a boy that pops out at me," Katz said, all in one breathe. "Then, I would go there, charm him with this special power I have, get pregnant and get him here later, after the baby's born. Boys, on the other hand, have to watch their mates for a long time before bringing them here!" Everyone just stared at her until I spoke.

"So you're saying Butch has been stalking me since he was fifteen?" I said, clearly disturbed.

Katz scoffed. "Of course not!" OK, that makes me feel a little better. "Butch decided to look for his mate five years early." OK, I feel creeped out again…

"That reminds me," Breezy started, "how did those boys turn into vampires in the first place? I mean, I wasn't there when the boys were apparent enemies with my sisters, but I know my sisters would have told me whether or not I should keep an eye out for my vampire counterpart."

"Well… It all happened when I was about four years old, almost five…" Katz said, starting a flashback. She knows we can't see anything, right?

**(FLASHBACK IN KATZ'S POV)**

_"Kathleen! Are you out there?" my mom yelled for my from inside the house._

_"Yea mom!" I yelled back. My mom's figure appeared in the doorframe. She has dark pink hair and her eyes are a stunning honey-yellow. I'd never met my father before because he left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me._

_"Can you run down to the city and pick up some things from the store, dear?" Mom asked me, smiling._

_"Sure!" I said, grabbing the list she had apparently made._

_Then I started walking–skipping–to the city. We live right in the middle of Citysville and Townsville, so I wasn't sure what city I was supposed to go to._

_"Hmm… I guess we're closer to Townsville… But Citysville has better eggs…" I said to myself. I was thinking about it for like, five minutes when suddenly-_

_**WHAM!**_

_Something fell on me from the sky!? What the-!?_

_"Ugh…" That wasn't me!_

_"Eek!" I yelled, jumping up from under the thing. It was a blonde something and had no neck. Or fingers. Or toes. Or anything really. _

_I then realized this thing now may be dead so I checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. I flipped the thing over and saw it was a boy around the age of five or six maybe._

_"Are you OK?" I said to it, bending over._

_"Wha… Brick? Butch? Is that you?" he said, cracking one eye half open. They were a dark blue color._

_"No, my name's Kathleen. Whats your name?" I asked._

_"I'm… Boo… mer…" he said breathing heavily. Boomer's eyes closed up again and I started flipping out. _

_"C'mon Boomer, I gotta get you to my momma," I said, picking him up from his armpits and dragging him home. I hadn't really gotten far from my house when Boomer fell on me, so I didn't have to drag him long._

_The door creaked loudly as I opened it, so I was pretty sure my mom knew I was there. _

_"Kathleen," she said, "are you back already?"_

_"Not exactly," I said huffing._

_"Whats wrong… oh…" she trailed off when she saw Boomer. "Who's that?"_

_"This is Boomer, he fell from the sky!" I shrieked. "Can you help him?"_

_My mom smiled weakly then picked Boomer up. "I think its about time you knew…" she said quietly._

_"Know what, mom?" I asked. _

_"What we are…"_

_Then, my mom told me this story of about how I was half vampire (that explains my abnormally sharp teeth!) and that the only way to save Boomer, was to turn him into a vampire._

_"The thing is, I'm very old," my mom said, looking at Boomer's still hardly alive body, "and I may not be able to fully turn him… But you can!" She looked up at me with a big smile._

_"Eh-?!" I screamed. "I just found out I'm a vampire–totally freaked me out by the way–! I wouldn't know what to do!"_

_"Just bite his wrist and spit your blood into him!"_

_"Do I even have blood?"_

_"Yes, because you're a half vampire!" she said, excitedly._

_"Fine… But I won't like it!" Then… I bit him… and blood got everywhere… Including on my dress…_

_"Wah… what happened?" Boomer said in a raspy voice. Then, his eyes snapped open and he shot out of the bed we put him on. "Brick?! Butch?! Where are my brothers?" He started to looked around frantically._

_"Brothers?" I asked, tilting my head to the left._

_"Yea, my brothers! They don't look anything like me!" _

_"Are any of you adopted?" mom asked._

_"Nope! We all came from the same toilet!" Boomer screamed and my mom and I looked at each other confused._

_"Oookkkkaaayy…?" we said together. _

_"What do your brothers look like?" my mom asked, crossing one leg over the other._

_"Uhh… Brick's got orange hair and red eyes and Butch has black hair and dark green eyes…" he said. Then he pointed to his outfit and said, "They're wearing clothes like mine but their's is the same color as their eyes."_

_"Uh… Is that them?" I asked, pointing outside where two boys lay on the ground. One has a red hat and one's hair looks really pointy._

_Boomer shrieked and started flying towards the door._

_"How are you doing that?!" my mom asked, gaping. Boomer just floated outside and stared at the two sleeping boys. He picked them up and flew back inside._

_"Uhh… Can you please help them?" he asked shyly._

_"Sure thing, hon." my mom said, then turned to me. "Kathleen, please do the same to his brothers." I inwardly cringed and did bit both his brothers' wrists. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Boomer's face pale._

_"Did… did she do that to me too?" he asked my mom. My mom smiled and held up a mirror after I bit the brother with pointy hair. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as Boomer opened his mouth._

_"Done," I said, walking over. I saw Boomer had a faint reflection and his teeth were already starting to sharpen. _

_"I-is that… me? Err… Most of me?" Boomer said, eyes as wide as monster truck wheels._

_"Yep!" my mom said, smiling. "Kathleen turned you!"_

_"Kathleen…?" he asked. I raised my hand and he studied me for a second. "You look more like a… Katz…" _

**(FLASHBACK OVER (BACK IN BUTTERCUP'S POV))**

Oh… we can see it… how weird…

"The name just kind of stuck… But, yea, then his brothers woke up and we explained everything and my mom legally adopted them! The other two boys appeared a while later and I turned them too" Katz smiled just as someone knocked on the door.

The door started to creak open and all the other girls started shrieking when Brick poked his head in. "How's the birthday g- OOF!" he started but was interrupted by Katz smothering him with a pillow.

"HEEEELLLOOOO?! WE'RE IN OUR PAJAMAS!" she shrieked. Brick laughed and pushed Katz out of the way and all the girls grabbed a blanket and covered themselves. I don't see what the big deal is. All we're wearing is fuzzy pajama bottoms and a shirt with the Poke Oaks High logo on it.

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed. "GET OUT!" He looked at her and then smirked.

"What? Were you guys talking about me and my hotness?" he asked. This guys got more self-pride than Butch! And thats saying a lot!

"No. We were just talking about how too self-confident you boys are." I said, grinning.

Brick rolled his eyes and then he disappeared. "Huh… Where'd he go?" Blossom asked, looking around.

"Awww!" Bubbles cooed. "Are you in LOOOOOOVE?! And do you miss him and want to have his babies and- Ooh!" Then, a mysterious pink pillow flew across the room and hit Bubbles right in the face.

"Where did that pillow come from?" Blossom yelled, looking around and pretending to look surprised. Bubbles rolled her eyes at our sister's bad acting.

"Well!" Gabriella said, arching her back. "We'd better get dressed before those perverts come along and embarrass us again!" We all agreed and got dressed.

Blossom was wearing a long sleeved pinky/purple off the shoulder shirt with a bright pink tank underneath. She had skinny jeans with a floral design and the colors were different shades of pink and purple. Bubbles (somehow) got Blossom into three inch white wedges with a fluffy cuff. For accessories, she had a long chain necklace with red roses around on it, chunky colorful bracelets and that ring thing we all got from the ruffs. Her hair was up in her usual mid-high ponytail style and she had her little bow on. Her phone was in her pocket and she had five bucks in the front pocket too.

Bubbles had a sky blue and black striped long-sleeved dress that went a little past her knee in the back and then went up to her mid-thigh on the front with black leggings and blue ballet flats. She had silver medium-sized hoops on with her ring and a blue bracelet. And of course she had her little black clutch with her phone and money in it. Her hair was in pigtails but they were low and she had her contacts in because she said she just couldn't be seen in public with her 'geek spectacles'. Drama Queen...

Bunny was wearing a purple shirt that had dinosaurs on it and one of the dinosaurs said, "I love you thiiiis much!" and the other was like, "Thats not very much…" because they had small arms **(the actual shirt I'm wearing right now!)**. Her pants were her favorite bedazzled flare jeans and she had white toms on. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had no jewelry on besides her ring. Her black purse was full of unnecessary junk such as her old braces (yes, she kept them) and her old retainer. And _then_ it gets into the weird stuff.

Breezy was wearing a grey crop-top with a picture of red lips on it with skinny jeans and her black pumps (for some reason, she's a whole foot shorter than the rest of us, so she usually wears heels). She had her huge hoop earrings on and her hair was in a side pony. Her ring and purse were matching because her purse had fake diamonds all over it that always fall off. She held useless items in her bag too…

Ali was wearing a soft light pink sweater that was fun to touch with black leggings over a light yellow ruffled skirt and her shoes were light pink Moccasins with red lacing. Her hair was slightly wavy and was in a side twist and her jewelry was made up of a yellow multiple chain necklace with a pink rubber band and light yellow rose earrings. She had her phone in her pocket and I think she said she had ten dollars but I wasn't really paying attention.

Gabriella was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of a picture of a skull with angel wings and devil horns with dark grey super skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair was down with the ends wavy like yesterday, but now she had a skull clip in. She also had skull earrings and a spiky bracelet. She said had her phone in her tote bag and she had no money.

Robin was wearing a dark navy blue hoodie with the words, "Calling me ugly won't make you pretty!" on it in colorful crazy letters, with a pair of red skinny jeans and knee high blue high-tops. Her hair was in a sock bun with a braid wrapped around it and she was wearing absolutely no jewelry. She had her grey hobo bag that was full of empty water bottles and gum wrappers **(Me: *cough cough* slob *cough cough* Katz: But wait, didn't you design Robin's purse just like yours? Me: SHUT UP KATZ!)**.

Britteney was wearing a long brown jacket with a fluffy collar and cuffs on top of a light orange shirt with black skinny jeans that were tucked in brown UGGs. Her hair was in two high pigtails but some of her hair was down and she had a little orange butterfly clip on the left pigtail. Her jewelry was only feather earrings and a hippie-style peace sign necklace. She had her phone in her jacket pocket with some mints.

Katz was wearing a dark grey belted wool coat with blue jeans and white furry boots. Her hair was in between curly and wavy and she had a white slouchy hat on her head and lighter grey no-finger gloves on her hands. She had small silver dangle earrings on and a light grey handbag with her phone in it and Bubbles made her put on some light pink lip gloss since it was her birthday.

I was wearing a long sleeved forest green shirt with a black vest on over it with black skinny jeans and combat boots. I had my hair down, but Bubbles brushed it so it didn't spike out as much. I had no jewelry on but my ring and my spiky skull earrings. My phone was in my pocket and I had like twenty bucks. Fifteen if Katz charges me for making her run to our house and get our clothes.

Seeing as it snowed last night, it was cold, so we all dressed warm. After we got done, Katz started hyperventilating, scaring the living daylights outta all of us.

"Whats wrong?" Britteney asked, appearing at Katz's side in a matter of seconds.

"What if… Erik… is… my m… m… mate?" Katz said, taking deep breaths.

"What?" we all asked.

"It'd be awkward… considering what we have to do…" Katz said, blushing.

"Uhh… Maybe you could do this…" Gabriella said then started whispering a plan to us. By the time she was done, we all had creepy grins on our faces.

"Perfect!"

**(MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS (BUCKY'S POV (I don't think I've done his POV before…)))**

"Alright, how about this guy?" I asked Boomer while sitting in our step-mom's little office thing. Boomer and I were looking at pictures of guys and we'd show the best ones to Katz while Brick, Butch and Blink were trying to find the girls.

"Nope, too tall. Katz would look a midget next to him, considering she's already the size of a pixie." Boomer said, looking at his profile. His name was Marcus McCullers and had shaggy dark brown hair and lime green eyes. Boomer was right, he was like, six feet tall! Katz is only five foot two.

"Yea, you're right," I said, flipping to the next boy. "What about him?" There was a picture with a boy a couple inches taller than Katz. He had blonde hair that was spiked up and crystal blue eyes. He was smiling into the camera and he had dimples.

"Josh Fervi?" Boomer said, taking the computer mouse from me and clicking his full profile. Apparently, he just turned sixteen and he liked to teach his younger brothers and cousins how to play sports **(Most older boy cousins (in my family anyway) are human tornadoes)**. "Do you think he's Katz's type?"

"Does Katz even _have_ a type?" I asked, looking over at the picture again.

"Good point." Boomer said just as the door flew open and our step-sister ran in. "Hey Katz."

"'_Hey Katz'_?! Thats all you have to say to me?" Katz said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry," Boomer cleared his throat. "Hey, Katz."

Katz just sighed and rolled her eyes. "So anyway… Where's Erik?" she asked eagerly.

"Uhh… Library?" I said, uncertain.

"OK, thanks," she said before super speeding away. She zoomed back in a second later saying, "Make sure he doesn't leave the house!" Then off she goes again.

"Wonder what that was about." I said, shrugging.

"I don't know, Katz being Katz?" Boomer suggested.

I nodded in agreement and we went back to looking at pictures of boys **(LOL! THAT SOUNDS SO WEIRD! Oh, and I have nothing against homosexual people, BTW. Just wanted to get that out incase some people got the wrong idea)**.

**(MEANWHILE (BUNNY'S POV))**

I want pancakes…

"No one cares Bunny," Breezy said, getting in Katz's mom's car. We were going to do something with Katz before… hehehe… tonight and her mom said we could use her car.

We didn't actually meet her, we just… kinda… sent her a telegram.

"Bunny, go get Katz, we can't wait any longer," Blossom said from the drivers seat. We were in a white minivan and we barely fit. Bloss was driving, Bubbles was passenger seat, Buttercup was behind Blossom, Gabriella next to her, Britteney next to Gabriella, an empty seat in between them, with Ali, Robin, Breezy and I in the back seat. It was crowded.

"Why do I have to do it? I'm all the way in the back and I'll step on everyone!" I protested. The real reason was that I was too lazy to go looking for Katz…

Blossom groaned and turned to Bubbles. Before she could speak, Bubbles opened the door and went in the house. A couple minutes later she came back out with Katz in tow and got back in the car.

"Thank you," Blossom said to Bubbles while glaring at me through the mirror. I smiled innocently as Katz jumped in the car. She took her seat and buckled up.

"Why am I in a car?" she asked, her eyes-lids half open.

"Its your birthday! We're going to celebrate!" Bubbles cheered, turning around to face us people who had no ability to move at all… Show off…

"And, this is the last birthday you'll have by yourself! Next year you'll have a baby and a mate!" Gabriella said, smiling and elbowing Katz in the ribs.

Katz rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok then, what are we going to do?"

**(TEN MINUTES LATER (IN NEW YORK CITY))**

Dang, Katz runs FAST! One minute we were in Townsville, now we're in New York City!

"We're… here!" Katz says, panting and dropping the car. She takes a deep breathe and dusted herself off as we step out of the car. I may have stepped on Robin once or twice though…

"Ok, what do you want to do first?" Ali said, arching her back and making a _Knack!_ sound.

"I don't really care," Katz said, swinging her arms forward. "Does anyone want to go to the M&M store?" That got us. We all ran like no tomorrow to that M&M store. Bad news is that we had no idea where it was…

"Guys?" Gabriella said, stopping from our little running spree to look around. "Where's Katz?"

We all froze and turned to her. She was right, Katz wasn't there and I suddenly had a bad feeling about this… Nothing can go right in a dark alley way...

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

I sense evil in this atmosphere. First, we lose Katz, now we're lost! Something doesn't feel right…

"Blossom!" I turned over and saw Buttercup pinned on the ground by some hairy creature. I gasp as I realize that its Jak! What are they doing here?

"Buttercup!" we all yell.

"What the heck is that thing?" Gabriella yelled, wide-eyed.

"This 'thing' has feelings!" Jak yelled as he licked Buttercup's face.

"Oh… Gross!" Buttercup says gagging and spitting in the dirt.

"BEAT IT UP, BUTTERCUP!" Robin yelled, hiding behind a trashcan.

Buttercup grunted and Jak flew back into the brick wall. She jumped up and started kicking him over and over again, each time drawing blood. He finally caught her leg and twisted it, making her scream in pain.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled and flew a kick into Jak's back, causing him to fly off Buttercup.

"Bubbles, grab Gabriella! Breezy, grab Ali and Britteney! Bunny, help Buttercup! I'll get Robin! C'mon!" I yelled, grabbing Robin's hand while my sisters grabbed their assigned partners and we flew off. As we flew in the air, I tried to look for Katz, but no luck. Then I spotted her and started to descend, my sisters following my example.

We landed next to the car and saw Katz standing there panting while the other wolves bodies were all lying around her, knocked out. We all stood there wide-eyed as she spun around and the dust and wolf blood just slid off her outfit and on the ground.

"Where did they come from?" Katz yelled as she ran towards us. "I thought the Shines got rid of them!"

"That shows us not to trust ferret and fox girls," Buttercup says, sitting on top of the closest wolf, who happened to be Cole.

"C'mon, lets just go to lunch and call it a day!" Katz said, raising her hands up in the air and starting towards the city. I nodded and we ending up eating at 'Dee Dee's Burger Billboard' **(Made up! xD The name sucks...)**.

**(AFTER LUNCH (AT THE HOUSE))**

"UGH! I feel FAT!" Buttercup yelled, lying on her stomach on the chair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You did eat two of those hamburgers, so I'm not going to object," I said, all smart-like. She glared at me and threw something at me. I don't know what it was.

"Meanie!"

"Its true!" I said, laughing. She held up a lamp-shade and was about to throw it when Katz rushed in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Operation 'Get my Mate' is a-go!" she said, smirking. Buttercup and I completely forgot about what we were talking about and got into our positions; outside the room Erik was staying in.

Buttercup pounded on the door and Erik opened up immediately.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Get dressed in something comfortable and go to the living room." Buttercup demanded, then she grabbed my hand and walked away.

"I didn't even say anything!" I semi-yelled, yanking my hand back.

"We would still be there if you were talking," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"…Yea, you're right. We would…" I said, nodding.

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" I heard someone scream from down the hall. Buttercup and I looked at each other before nodding and flying towards the voice.

…Turns out it was nothing…

"Can you hang this on the ceiling for me please?" Robin asked, holding a mini chandelier up in the middle of the living room. Buttercup and I had dark aura as she laughed nervously. Right as we were about to pounce on her, Gabriella and Ali came running in.

"Erik's coming! Where's Katz?" Gabriella said, looking around frantically.

"She's getting ready…" Britteney said, stepping in the room. Bubbles then came bouncing in the room, smiling ear to ear.

"Introducing, the prettiest birthday vampire around, KATZ!" she said, motioning to the door. After no one emerged, Bubbles huffed and entered the next room. You could hear her and Katz discussing something. Very loudly.

"I look ridiculous!" Katz yelled.

"You look fabulous!" Bubbles said back.

"No, I don't!" Katz yelled again. That kinda went on a three minute loop until Bubbles just pushed Katz out.

She had on a light purple and white striped tank top with jeans and white ballet flats. She had light makeup and her hair was in bouncy curls with a white flower headband. She had dark purple bracelets and a ring shaped out of hearts **(I have this outfit in my closet! LOL!)**. All in all, she _did_ look fabulous.

"I feel… humiliated…" she said, staring at us emotionless.

"You look amazing! Tell her girls!" Bubbles demanded, and we all obeyed.

"You look awesome!"

"Erik will love it!"

"I want pancakes!"

"You look so beautiful!"

"You look like one of those models from that one magazine!"

"I still want pancakes."

"Just wait till Erik sees you!"

"Such a shame after tonight you'll be single!"

"Does no one hear me? I want pancakes."

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE CLOSET (BUBBLES' POV))**

"Ready to turn on the monitor?" Blossom asked us.

"Yea!" we all yelled back .All of us, but Katz, were in the closet with a TV. We had set up cameras in the dining room to see what happens to Katz and Erik.

"Ok!" Then she pressed a button and the screen turned on and showed Katz and Erik sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Looked awkward.

"Katz, do you read me? Nod if Erik's your mate!" I said into the microphone. Katz had a earpiece in her ear so she could hear us. She nodded on the screen and we all sighed of relief. Buttercup put the system together so we thought it wouldn't work.

"OK, start a conversation!" Breezy yelled, pushing me out of the way. "Ask him who his favorite Powerpuff is!"

My sisters and I all just glared at her. She sweat dropped and told Katz to forget it. Erik turned his head on the screen and asked Katz why she wanted to talk to him.

"Oh… You know… I'm so close with everyone here… but I hardly know anything about you… So… Tell me about yourself!" she blurted out and we all sweat dropped. Oh Katz…

"What?" he asked, question marks appearing around him.

"I mean, about your family… and stuff…" Katz said, blushing.

"Oh… Well, the only family I have is my mom, my dad, Robin and her parents, and my older sister." Erik said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Katz asked, sitting a little straighter.

"Yea, Dylan **(I don't know why, but I love some (not all) boy names on girls! SO CUTE! xP)**, she's in college and I only see her at Christmas time," Erik said shrugging.

"Oh," Katz said, nodding. "Sometimes, I wish I had an older sister."

"Really?"

"Yea, you know, to help me with girl stuff I'm too embarrassed to ask me momm and give me her old clothes. But, now I have the Puffs and their friends who I kinda look up to as sisters," Katz says, smiling. Erik nods and looks at the spaghetti we made them.

They started talking again but we were interrupted by the boys entering the closet. Without shirts.

They gasped and all us girls turned bright red and looked down.

"SHHHHH!" Blossom yelled, grabbing them and pulling them in the closet.

"Hello, Bubbly!" Boomer said, sliding next to me. I got that same feeling again and just waved back at him.

"H-hey…" I said silently.

"What are you guys doing?" Brick asked, lifting Blossom on his lap and she blushed.

"Spying on Katz's date…" Gabriella said, leaning into the screen.

"Well its almost midnight so, if she doesn't have… _it_… now, it'll be too late and she'll end up being an old hag with millions of cats as family…" Butch said, his arm lazily around Buttercup's shoulder, causing her to fume.

Blossom and I started freaking out and we both jumped up and ran to the microphone.

"KATZ!" I yelled.

"USE THAT POWER THING!" Blossom yelled.

"Or else you'll grow up being an ugly old cat lady…" Bunny said, smiling and folding her arms behind her head.

On the screen, Katz looked like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Are you OK?" Erik asked, leaning in her direction. Katz took a shaky breathe and then smiled.

"Love Wink!" she sing-songed, winking at him, causing hearts and stars to appear in his eyes. Then, suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed Katz. She looked confused as he carried her to his room.

…

…

…

That was awkward…

**(THREE WEEKS LATER)**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone. Its been three weeks since Katz and Erik did… _it_… and it turns out Erik doesn't remember it! At all!

_"Is a Mrs. Janes there?"_ a male voice said from the phone.

"Yea, just a second," I said. Then I turned the phone to my shoulder to muffle out my screams and yelled for Katz.

"Yea?" she asked when she came down the stairs with Britteney.

"Someone's on the phone for you." I said, handing the said object to her. She smiled ear to ear and yanked it from me just as my sisters, Ali, Robin (who's sleeping over tonight), and Gabriella came in.

"Whats up with her?" Buttercup asked, motioning towards Katz, who was grinning like a idiot and nodding while still on the phone.

"I don't know. She got a phone call and she's really excited."

"Really?" Katz said, squealed. "Omigosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best news ever!" Then she hung up and turned to us.

"… So, who was that?" Robin asked her.

Katz just shrugged like it was nothing, but that grin said otherwise. "Oh, you know, I had my flu shots… and stuff… and that was the doctor telling me I was good…" she said, her smile growing.

"The way you said thank you like five times and are grinning like an idiot, I don't think that was the case," Buttercup said, a sly grin forming.

Katz slouched her shoulders and knew we had won. "OK, OK, you got me." she said, smiling.

"The real reason the doctor called is that… I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Me: Alright, now Katz, you go after Japan, whereas Breezy will fly over the world and attack from behind! By then, I'll be Spain with the dynamite and- (spots camera man) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DAVE?!**

**Dave (from behind camera): WHAT ARE DOING WITH DYNAMITE?!**

**Me: … You have your hobbies, I have mine… So… How much did you hear?**

**Dave: I heard you tell Katz to go to Japan and that you had dynamite… Why?**

**Katz: We're looking for Lemonade… The only way to find her is to blow up the world...**

**Me: SO LETS GO GO, LITTLE DUCKIES ~NYA!**

**Katz: (walking out the door) Did you just quote off Yuiki Yaya and Yoru at the same time?**

**Me: (shrugs and leaves)**

**(FIVE MINUTES AFTER THEY LEAVE)**

**Lemonade: (sneaks in and looks at the webcam Dave left behind) Hey, guys! Sorry I wasn't here earlier… I was hiding from Bubblegum… But I'm here now thats she's gone and here's a piece of paper Bubblegum wrote the replies on...**

**RADICAL REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To ****PPGXRRB 4EVA****: That's right, I DIDN'T DIE IN A HOLE! :DD Thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****Dreams 00****: I am SO SORRY TO MAKE YOU WAIT! My family is just a bunch of computer geeks with the attention span of goldfish! So, I haunt really had time to go on MY OWN computer cuz they keep taking it! But, yea, thank you for reviewing and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! LYLAS!**

**To ****golddragonriderkira****: I'm so glad you liked it! And Angel too! ^_^ And I'll try to work on more blood! Lol! 3 THANKIES FOR REVIEWING AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! LYLAS!**

**To ****candygurl100****: Thank you! The names are beautiful! And Erik's last name is Snyder! Thankies so much for reviewing and I hope your holidays were as magical as mine! LYLAS!**

**To ****Gabriel the Demon Prince****: I'm so glad you like them! I was afraid they wouldn't have fit to your liking but I guess I was wrong! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! LYLAS!**

**To ****Butch's-Girl****: Don't worry! You **_**will**_** be a character! I am putting Angel in this story for sure, but it may be a little while before she appears! Thanks for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****PandaGirl****: I have been resurrected! ;) And, thank you for understanding my super slow updates! I just have a huge family always using the computer, then when I finally get it, I can't remember what I want to do… What 'snowflake thing'? I don't remember a snowflake… :( And what did you want to see Boomer do? And no, I didn't take it 'wrongly'! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****AngelLoveeee****: YES! FINALLY SOME CHARACTERS! Thank you! I love those! SO CUTE! I'll totally be putting them in! ^3^ Thank you so so much! Sara and Reachel seem like perfect characters! YAAAAY! Thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****mew mew lime****: Awesome! Thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****dragon roses****: They will be together in time… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you so much for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****LuvChipmunkPGG****: AW! Cute name! ^.^ Now it'll be easier to tell you from the other guest! OK, now I'm clear on the genres so I'll start typing now! (types furiously on keyboard until it starts smoking and brakes down) Oops… xP HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU TOO! Thankies for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****Guest****: OK… I can't understand that at all, I'm sorry! :( I have no idea what that means but, thankies for reviewing anyway! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****anna marie****: D-O-N-T W-O-R-R-Y I W-I-L-L! Thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****britt****: OMG! Is that 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne? I LOVE HER! ^.^ SHE HAS SUCH AN AMAZING VOICE! Thankies for reviewing and won't worry; I'm no where near ending this story! ;) HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****LOVEmeLovemeNot****: Are you OK? Did you die? I got to my computer so fast and threw my brother off it and started working on this chapter once I read your review! I'm not joking either! So sorry for the SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA long update… ;'( Anyway, I'm glad people laugh at this story! I was scared I wasn't funny enough! Guess I was worried for nothing! ^_^ Thankies for reviewing like three times (^.^)! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****GODDESSofLOVE****: I know… I was on writers block and that was the first thing that popped into my mind… BUT I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE HAVE BABIES! BABIES ARE SO CUTE! ^.^ ARE THEY NOT? Anyway, thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**To ****LavenderBabyxx****: Wow! Brenda seems so cool! I'd love to put her in! How would you feel about her being home with the Professor so he doesn't get lonely? Would that work? Oh, and I kinda need a personality please! So I know what kind of girl I'm writing! Thankies for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND LYLAS!**

**Lemonade: WOW! Lot of reviews there… If Bubblegum was here, she'd have tears of joy! Oh, and a while ago, Bubblegum wrote down four names for boys and four names for girls for Katz's baby and we were wondering what name (plus gender) you think the baby should be:**

**Girls:**

**1. Danielle Jo "DJ/Deej"**

**2. Sarai (pronouces SUH-ray) Steffanie**

**3. Jazmyn "Jazz" Bethany**

**4. Spencer Marie (I know, boy name! BUT I THINK ITS CUTE AND UNUSUAL!)**

**Boys:**

**1. Niko James**

**2. Caleb Jeffery "CJ/Ceej"**

**3. Brandon Spark (in credit to candygurl100)**

**4. Ryker Henry**

**Lemonade: She also said she might do twins, one boy one girl. But you guys get to chose! Oh and next chapter will either a Christmas Chapter or Katz trying to tell the boys (mostly Erik) thats she's expecting… So that will be fun… BIYAA! LYLAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemonade: OK, its been like four months (So so so soooo sorry bout the looooong wait, BTW *dodges knives and other pointy objects within reach of you readers*) and Bubblegum hasn't come back yet! I think I'm off the hook for telling her I'm in the center of the earth so let's just-**

_**DING! DONG!**_

**Lemonade: OH NO! She has returned! (jumps in sock drawer)**

**Me: (walks in) I can't believe after all that searching and dynamite, we didn't even find Lemonade!**

**Katz: (basically dies on the couch) I can't believe that dynamite store actually gave a thirteen year old girl dynamite!**

**Breezy: (basically dies on top of Katz) What the heck just happened out there?**

**Bubblegum: Don't you remember? We were blowing stuff up and then the police came and I yelled "Evacuate the premises!" And then we ran…**

**Them: Oh yea… (tilts heads in sync)**

**Breezy: How did I forget that?**

**Me: You have a bad memory.**

**Breezy: Yea… Hey, what were we talking about?**

**Me: (turns to readers) My point exactly… But anyway, my poll! I have a poll on my profile about Katz's baby's name so go check it out! :DD You guys probably know I don't own the PPG (if I did, I wouldn't be here xP) and you know ****candygurl100**** owns Ali, Britteney and Casey, and ****Gabriel the Demon Prince**** owns Gabriel and Gabriella! **

**Breezy: I think everyone knew that… Why do we have to do this **_**every**_** chapter?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Everyone (except Lemonade, who is still in the sock drawer): Enjoy the chapparoo!**

**Lemonade (in sock drawer): Or else…**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?! (cowards in the corner)**

* * *

**(BLOSSOM'S POV)**

"The real reason the doctor called is that… I'm pregnant!" Katz cheered.

"…"

"Guys?"

"…"

"Are you OK?"

"…"

"Why does everyone always do this to me?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Robin shrieked. Katz shook her head back and forth and sighed.

"There's a little baby growing in my tummy at this very second!" she said, her expression brightening. "And you'll all be aunties!" she squealed.

"But what about Erik?" Bubbles asked, both her hands on her heart.

"Well," Katz dragged out the word, "you see, first, I have to find out what gender it is, which will probably be at birth unless I keep changing doctors because if I keep going to the same doctor he or she will get very suspicious when I come in every four weeks blowing up like a balloon, but anyway, back to subject, then, I have to pick out a name for the little angel, which it probably won't have a name until it's like, six because I am bad at making decisions, but then I have to go shopping and buy cute little baby clothes for the baby but we'll have to get clothing that works for both genders or else if I have a boy and I thought I was having a girl, the little boy would have to wear PINK or if the baby was a girl and I thought I was having a boy, the girl would have to wear BLUE, although that color can kinda work for both genders, just look at Bubbles!" Katz said all in one breath.

"OK, well, what about the Professor? Then we can trick Erik into saying some names and you pick the one you like best and then we all go shopping later? And my color works for all!" Bubbles said, her eyes shining at that last sentence. I have no idea how on earth she managed to catch what Katz had said. It all sounded like gibberish…

"What about your dad? And why does Erik need to say names? And shopping for what?" Britteney asked, looking at Bubbles then Katz, and back again. "What did Katz say?"

"If we tell him you're a superhuman friend of ours who had gotten pregnant, maybe he could see you every once in a while?" Bubbles said.

"OH!" Buttercup suddenly said. "So Katz was talking about needing a doctor! But I'm _not_ going shopping, I hope you guys know that."

Katz rolled her eyes and turned back to Bubbles. "Do you think the Professor would do that?"

"Of course he would," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, if your looking for a doctor, he'll say yes."

"Then let's go!" Katz said slipping from my grip, and then jumped on the closest girl's back.

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled, having been the victim. "Can't you run yourself? You _are_ a vampire after all!"

"But my powers don't work right now because this little vampire baby needs it! So, for the next five months, I'm powerless!"

"Well thats just peachy," Buttercup grumbled under her breath. Katz turned to everyone and smiled, oblivious to Buttercup's anger.

"Is everyone dressed and ready to go?" she asked, tightening her grip on Buttercup's neck.

"Yep!" we all yelled in sync.

Katz was wearing a red oversized turtle-neck sweater with a picture of a cartoon kitty with a happy chibi expression on it, with green jeans and red UGGs **(as you can tell, I love my UGGs :DD)**. Her jewelry consisted of little earrings and a little gold ring band with a little diamond in the middle on her ring finger. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and she had a red flower clip. And her usually-flat stomach, now stuck out a little bit, but not enough for most people to recognize.

Britteney was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless light yellow hoodie over it that had a picture of a cookie on it. She was wearing dark jeans with yellow rain boots. Her jewelry was just a long necklace with a milk bottle charm **(Yes, it **_**does**_** exist. I have one!)** on it and she had a couple rubber bracelets. Her hair was slightly curly and she had some of her bangs clipped to the side with two bobby pins in a criss cross position.

Ali was wearing a navy-blue and black striped shirt with that went off both of her shoulders with a red tank top underneath and black jeans. Her shoes were those red UGGs **(UGGS UGGS UGGY UGG UGGS!)** she wore when we first met her and she was wearing a ring that she said Casey gave her when they mated with a couple chucky dark blue bracelets. Her hair was straightened and she had a little red barrette clipped in the back.

Gabriella had a black long-sleeved shirt on with gold Hershey's™ kisses shaped like a heart with faded blue skinny jeans and combat boots. She had the necklace we found her in on and she had a two-finger ring that said 'HOPE' in different shades of red. Her hair was in a french side braid and she had a red ribbon weaved through.

Robin was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved purple shirt with a picture of a phone with a winking emojicon **(looks like ;) ok?)**. The shirt said, 'I'll call you… Maybe!' in sparkly silver cursive writing. She had skin-tight jeans on and black high-tops. She didn't have any jewelry on and her hair was down and straightened, like how it was when we were five.

Buttercup was wearing a grey t-shirt with a picture of Oscar the Grouchwith green jeans **(I also like colored jeans… ^.^)** and she had some green Toms™ on. Her jewelry was nothing but her ring and she had some green earrings on as well. Her hair was in its usual flips.

Bubbles was wearing a cream tweed sparkly top with dark blue ankle grazer jeans and tan three inch town shoes. She had a fedora that matched the blue of the jeans and she was wearing a skinny belt. Her jewelry was made of a chain bronze bracelet, pearl earrings and her ring. She had a cream floral print snood on and oversized cream sunglasses and her hair was in in usual pigtails, but they were a little lower than usual due to the hat.

Bunny was wearing a dark purple button front pleated top with light lavender ankle jeans. She had a petite black ¾ sleeved blazer and her shoes were velvet vamp heels. She had a dark purple snood, purple hoop earrings, silver bangles bracelets and her ring on too. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail but was lower and was curled.

Breezy was wearing a dark metallic and light silver color-block cardigan on top of a grey short-sleeved shirt with dark indigo flare jeans and tan pumps. She had a khaki fedora, a cosmetic case and silver stacking bangles. She also had gem-stone earrings on and her ring. Her hair was in a side pony and she had a little clip in.

I was wearing a long sleeved red dress that stopped at about my mid-thigh, with some light pink knit tights to keep me warm. The dress had a sparkly silver belt. I had these silver heels on and my hair was in a curly ponytail with my red ribbon in. I also had red lips and my ring on.

"Then lets go!" she yelled, then turned her head to Buttercup, who was still grumbling. "Giddyup!"

"What did you just say to me?" Buttercup yelled, her face darkening. Katz wasn't fazed.

"I said, 'giddyup'! What else would I have said?"

"RIDE ON SOMEONE ELSE!" Buttercup raged, standing up straight and Katz started to slip off.

"WAIT! I'M PREGNANT! IF I FALL I COULD LOSE THE BABY!" Katz yelled, reaching for Buttercup's neck. Buttercup–poor, oblivious Buttercup–didn't notice this, so when Katz's hands locked around her neck, she went tumbling backwards. Luckily, Bunny and Bubbles were not far and caught them both.

"Buttercup, you have to be more careful around pregnant people! Katz is only fifteen years old! She could have been killed!" Bubbles said, floating a couple feet off the ground, and having caught Buttercup by under the green girl's armpits.

"Yea, shame on you, Buttercup!" Bunny said, holding Katz by the small girl's hand.

Buttercup only grumbled something no one could really catch.

* * *

"There it is, girls." I said as we approached our childhood home. Buttercup instantly shook Katz off her back and went up to the door, me in tow. When we got to said door, I turned around to see that no one has followed… they were just standing there in the lawn, looking like deer caught in headlights.

"What are you guys waiting for? The Professor moved back a _long_ time ago! He's in there!" Buttercup yelled, knocking on the door. "Wait, this is my house! Why am I knocking?" she argued with herself. She scoffed and kicked the door open. Halfway in, she turned around and signaled to us to come in.

"Why is it so dark?" Breezy said entering and feeling around the wall for the light switch.

"I don't know," I said. Once we were all piled in, I closed the door just as a light down the hall upstairs flicked on.

"Breeeeeezyyyyy…?" we all said, uncertainly.

"That wasn't me," the girl in question said, shaking her head slowly.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted from upstairs. The voice was raspy and sounded as though, its owner hadn't eaten in days.

"Uh, its us?" I ask, a little terrified, floating towards the stairs.

"Blossom?" the voice croaked. "Is that you?" Then the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. "Blossom?" the Professor's voice echoed through the house, clear as day. All my sisters and I sighed of relief.

Bubbles then smiled and in a light blue flash, she was gone. "Professor!" was heard at the top of the stairwell.

Buttercup sighed and started floating up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go." she said and we all followed.

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

As the nine girls started heading towards the room they had heard their blue friend-slash-sister squeal from behind, they started to wonder about where the Rowdyruffs have been the past few weeks.

"Hey Katz," the pink eyed leader said to the small pregnant girl, "where have the boys been? I haven't really seen them around too much."

Katz shrugged her shoulders. "They've been on some mission thingy in Transylvania. I think something happened to my cousin, Dracqueline **(pun on the name Jacqueline!)**. She just went through the mating ceremony, too."

"So, they won't be back for a while?" Buttercup said at the front of the little group, looking back at Katz.

"Why? You miss your Butchie Boy?" Britteney said, her arm linked with Katz's.

Buttercup scoffed, but a slight pink blush was seen by the two teenage girls. "No," she said, her upper lip placed in a scowl, "I just want to know when to run away."

Katz rolled her eyes at the green girl for the second time that morning. "Just admit you like him!"

Buttercup's blush deepened and she sent a laser towards Katz. "Oops, my eye lasers slipped," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes, as Katz yelped as the laser come in contact with her foot.

"Guys, let's just go see the Professor!" Blossom said, opening the door to their old bedroom.

"She never really answered my question," Katz muttered, shaking her smoking foot. Britteney giggled and rolled her eyes at the duo.

"You guys, I swear!" she laughed.

"PROFESSOR!" everyone suddenly heard Bunny yell and then something that sounded like someone jumping on another person echoed through the hall.

"My little Honey Bunny! Where have you guys been?" the Professor asked as the other girls entered the room and the Puffs hugged their creator.

"Uh… We've been…" Blossom said and started to look around the room. Then she spotted Katz and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We've been at our friend Katz's house!"

"Oh, hello Katz," Professor said, smiling. Katz froze and just stared at him for a minute before responding.

"Uh… Hi…" she said softly.

"Dad," Breezy said, walking up to the Professor, "We kinda have a problem and we need your help…"

"Anything for my girls!" the man said, smiling. The Professor hadn't really changed much from when the girls were five, he just had some grey hairs and his face was more tired.

"OK, well, uh, you know how when we learned where babies come from, you said if we ever got pregnant, _you'd_ have to monitor us for the time-being?" Blossom said and when the Professor—who, might I add, looked quite pale—nodded she continued. "Well, Katz here is superhuman, just like us, and she had gotten herself pregnant and she can't go see a real doctor regularly because it would look strange if she is growing twice as fast as the normal human."

The Professor's face redeemed its color and he sighed of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were gonna say you girls were pregnant. Yea, I can do check ups every couple weeks if you'd like?"

"I'd love that! Can we do one now please?" Katz asked, un-linking her arm with Britteney's and walking up to the man.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "I'd love to!"

* * *

"Alright, Katz, just come and lay down on this table and I'll check on your little baby!" the Professor said once they reached his lab.

Katz smiled and hoisted herself up on the table and laid down on her back. **(P.S. I don't know how real ultrasounds work, I only know from my aunts, my mom and what I read on FanFiction. So, correct me if I'm wrong!)**

"Ready?" said the Professor, putting on some rubber gloves. Katz nodded as she lifted her shirt up and the Professor turned the tv screen on. "OK, lets start…"

"Eek!" Katz screeched as the cold goo hit her not-exposed stomach. The Professor apologized and started to move the wand **(IDK if thats the correct word for it…)** around Katz's stomach. The Puffs and their friends were in the living room, anxiously awaiting Katz's results.

"OK, Katz, let me see…" the Professor trailed off, looking at the screen. "Ah! There's what I'm looking for!"

"What is it, Mr. Utonium?" Katz said, cocking her head.

"Well, the baby's fine! Just fine! You look about a month along, is that right?" the Professor asked, looking at Katz for a brief second before adverting his eyes back to the screen. Katz nodded and the Professor continued. "OK, I might as well tell you this now…"

* * *

"Its been twenty friggin' minutes! How long does it take to get a stinkin' ultrasound! I'm soooooo bored!" Buttercup raged, impatient. The girls have moved from the living room to the girls' old bedroom when Buttercup said the living room was "boring."

"Buttercup! Keep it down! I'm sure their almost done!" Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

Ali looked up from an old issue of _TeenVogue_ magazine she was reading and looked at Buttercup. "Why are you always so loud?!"

"BECAUSE I'M GETTING BORED!" Buttercup said, falling on her bed and smushing her head in her pillow. She kept talking, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Then, everyone heard the door creak open and they all snapped heads towards it. The Professor and Katz emerged, both beaming their heads off.

"FINALLY! I WAS DYING HERE!" Buttercup screamed, sitting up on the corner of her bed.

Blossom rolled her eyes the same time Bubbles giggled.

"So Katz," the latter started, "do you know what you're having?"

"Yes," Katz said, beaming at Bubbles, "a baby!"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Bunny said, pointing to Katz growing belly. Katz giggled lightly and looked really giddy.

"Do you know the gender?" Britteney asks. Katz shook her head.

"I won't know until next month! But I know something you won't believe!"

"What?!" everyone—minus Buttercup—yelled, circling her.

"You'll know soon enough!"

"Pleeeeease tell us!" Ali said, getting on her knees.

"I'll be your best friend!" Britteney said, hoping Katz forgot that she was already.

"I'll help you make a nursery for the baby!" Gabriella said, nudging Katz with her elbow.

"I'll buy you a whole new outfit!" Bubbles said, grabbing Katz's arm.

"I'll bake you a cake!" Blossom said and everyone instantly turned in her direction.

"NO YOU WON'T!" they all said in sync.

"Didn't you read that sign the Mayor had Ms. Bellum hang around at the barbecue when we were nine? The one that didn't allow you of coming within twenty feet of the cook-off?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms. "All you did was pout in the corner!"

"I remember that! She blew up half the beach!" Bubbles shouted, raising her hand. "And she didn't even touch the barbecue!"

"Yea, that taught the people of Townsville only to let Bubbles into their house to cook," Professor said, chuckling.

"I can cook too!" Bunny said, her arm flopping in the air.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, but you weren't born yet."

"I was, I just… blew up first…" Bunny trailed off, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Alright, well we'd better get going, Professor," Blossom said, trying to hide her annoyance. "We have to get back to Katz's house."

"OK, but I have to ask you girls something first," the Professor answers, his expression turning serious. The girls all gulped and ushered their friends outside before sitting across the Professor—who was sitting on Buttercup's green skull bed—on Blossom's pink floral pattern bedsheets.

"OK, girls," the Professor said nervously. "What are you doing at Katz house?"

"We're hanging out with friends. Duh," Buttercup said with a nervous laugh. All her sisters gave her a look and the Professor looked more worried than before.

"But if Katz got pregnant, that must mean there are… _boys_," he said, shuttering. The Professor normally let the girls do whatever they wanted—as long as it was age appropriate—except when boys were involved. Bunny, Bubbles and Breezy were the only ones who ever had boyfriends. Bunny, with her middle school crush; Bubbles, who had many admirers, but only dated a handful; and Breezy, who felt bad and went on a pity date. Buttercup and Mitch tried to go out once, but things got awkward so they just kinda forgot about that idea.

"Well…" Bunny said slowly. "Erik also lives in the house…" The girls glared at Bunny as the Professor's face hardened.

"Who's Erik?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh… Katz's boyfriend…" Buttercup said slowly.

"So," the Professor started, his jaw clenched, "there _are_ boys living in the house with you?" His left eye twitched and Bunny smiling sheepishly.

"Um… Yes…" Breezy said, clearing her throat after doing so. "But-"

"Are there… any more?" the Professor interrupted. "Boys, I mean?"

_'We can't lie to him, guys!'_ Breezy heard Blossom think. She turned to her other sisters and thought the same to them, since Blossom couldn't communicate through thoughts.

Bubbles took a deep breathe and smiled at the Professor, who was staring at them firmly. "Uh… Katz also has some brothers…"

"How many?"

"Five," Breezy said, folding her arms across her chest lazily.

"How old are they?" The Professor looked really ticked off now.

"Uhh… they're younger than us if that counts!" Bunny said loudly. The Professor seemed to relax at this.

"By like, three months," Buttercup muttered, her eye-lids lowered. The Professor tensed up and just as he was about to start screaming, several screams exploded from outside—coming from the city.

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny and Breezy all immediately stood up and flew to the window. Outside a monster was walking along the city, destroying everything as it did so.

"What the he–"

"Buttercup, don't curse!" Blossom snapped before her sister even finished her sentence.

"I was just gonna say 'heck'!" the green girl said, defensively putting her hands in the air. "Besides, it would have been an appropriate time!"

"No time is appropriate to curse, Buttercup!" Blossom said, sighing. "C'mon girls, we have to stop this monster!" Her sisters nodded in agreement and they all started flying towards the city, thankful for the sudden distraction.

**(AT THE CITY (BUNNY'S POV) (I love doing her POV xD))**

YESH! I haven't had a good fight in AGES! Its been too long! Waaaaaay too long! No exaggaration, seriously.

Me and my sisters were flying over the city, our trails flying behind us; good thing we're good 'cause if we were bad, we would be caught in a second with the obvious trails.

"TAKE THAT!" I suddenly heard from up ahead. It sounded familiar…

"What?" Blossom said, confused. She was up in the lead, with Buttercup and Bubbles next to each other behind her and Breezy and me behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Breezy asked, flying slightly in front of me… This shouldn't be a race, but I don't like being last, so I flew slightly ahead of her, but I don't think she cared.

"Was it just me, or did it sound like–" Bubbles started.

"–Milli," we all confirmed in sync, pointing ahead. Sure enough, Milli, Misti, Bullet and two other boys I didn't recognize flew around the huge monster, attacking it.

"MILLI! MISTI! BULLET! TWO OTHER DUDES!" I yelled, waving my arms. We all stopped flying and the Shines turned towards us and smiled. Bullet didn't even acknowledge us and just kept attacking. How rude…

"I'D STAY AND CHAT WITH YOU BUT I HAVE TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!" Milli yelled back, then continued fighting with one of the two boys at her side. She started punching and kicking it over and over again, while the boy was… spitting toxic waste? Oookay… Awkward...

"Girls, lets help!" Blossom said, nodding at all of us. We nod back and we start to fight…

I fly up to the right side of the monsters big slimy and charge, my foot in front. When my foot come in contact with the beast, I'm engulfed in the slimy, sticky mass. After kicking and thrashing for what felt like an hour, I finally scream, frustrated. I don't think my sisters or anyone heard me, as they were too busy beating up the monster I WAS IN!

I yelled once again and some of the slime got in my mouth. Talk about disgusting! I swallowed it anyway **(Me: *gagging* Bunny! How **_**could**_** you?! Bunny: xD What can I say? I love grossing you out! xD)**. Thats when I realized! The monster…

"Is made of Jello!" I said, my voice sounding as though my mouth was full. I smirked and started swimming through the monster's stomach, my mouth wide open. I swam all around until I finally found the exit **(NOT WHAT YOU THINK! SHE FOUND THE WALL OF SLIME SHE CAME IN THROUGH!)**. I flew out, shook around to get the green Jello bits off of me and started to fly towards my sisters, the Shines, the other dudes, and Bullet.

"Guys!" I yelled out. The were all panting and torn up. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Bunny!" Breezy said, defensively. "Why did you leave us?"

"I didn't, the monster ate me when you weren't looking," I said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as I continued. "The monster's made of Jello!" I screamed, loud enough for the monster to hear me…

"Bunny!" everyone yelled, including those two boys. Wait, how do they know my name?

I shrugged sheepishly just as the other girls ran up the street that lead to our house.

"Guys?" Katz yelled. The monster turned its head towards Katz and sent its long pointy octapus-like arm down in her direction.

* * *

**Katz: (talking to a blanket) Bubblegum, it was probably just the wind!**

**Me (from under blanket): No it wasn't! It was Lemonade's GHOST!**

**Breezy: (sighs) It can't be Lemonade's ghost because Lemonade isn't DEAD!**

**Me: SO YOU'RE SAYING GHOST **_**DO **_**EXIST?!**

**Breezy: (sighs frustrated) You're impossible!**

**Katz: (tries to calm me down) Bubby, ghost DON'T exist! Mean, ol' Breezy's just trying to scare you.**

**Me: (rocks back and forth) It worked…**

**Lemonade: (snickers from inside sock drawer) Buuuubbleeeeeeguuuuum! **

**Me: (looks around frantically) I'M SCARED!**

**Katz: Wait a minute… (goes to the sock drawer and starts to look inside) **

**Lemonade: (jumps out of sock drawer and screams like a maniac and finally runs out of the house)**

**Katz: AHHHH! (falls over)**

**Breezy: AHHH! (falls over too)**

**Me: (not fazed at all) We don't live in the center of the earth… LEMONADE YOU LIAR! (glares at sock drawer) But anyway, time to reply to reviews! :DD**

**RADICAL REVIEW RESPONDS!**

**To ****dragonroses****: Hehe, thank you so much! And I personally like the name Brandon too! LYLAS AND BYEEE!**

**To ****Gabriel the Demon Prince****: OK, so one on Niko and two on Brandon! Brandon must be a popular name! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry I didn't update for a long time! LYLAS and BYE!**

**To ****Nyx811****: Hehe, me too! Thanks! LYLAS AND BYEE!**

**To ****StitchHeartBunny**** (love your name, BTW ;DD): I totally agree with you! I love twins! I wish I was a twin… Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad my story's pretty funny! LYLAS!**

**To ****Dreams 00****: No problem! And thank you so much! I feel so bad when I take forever to update! And I love your little sayings in your reviews! They're always so pretty! LYLAS and BYE!**

**To ****MusicLover3****: Aww! Thank you so much! And I love the name Spencer too! We could call her Spence! And your right! Lemonade, you outta stop hiding from me! :P Thanks so much for reviewing and love ya too! LYLAS!**

**To ****PandaGirl****: OHH! 'Sugar Flake' state! OK, that makes a lot more sense! And yea, it would have been funny! I'll have to put them in again! (smirks) Hehehe… Its so funny when boys flip out… Anyway, thanks for reviewing and Caleb is definitely a cute boy name! I love it so much! Its gonna be my future son's name! LYLAS AND BYEE!**

**To ****ChildofLoveNdWar****: Hello! So glad to hear your sister thinks babies are cute! Then again… who doesn't? Anyway, thank you so much! You made my day! I all continue writing so thanks so much! LYLAS AND BYEE!**

**To ****goddess bubbles****: Twins… I wish I was a twin! It be so cool! And I didn't even think of calling her Dani! Thats so cute! Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****LuvChipmunkPPG****: Yep, I'm alive! I'm so sorry! :( I've been kinda busy with my piano and babysitting! I hate not being able to update! I know some people like my story and it breaks my heart!**

**And Yea, Katz and Erik are HAVING A BABY! I can't wait! ^_^ **

**And about the PPG/Chipmunk story: Don't worry, I won't put too much romance in it! Just every couple chapters or so, how's that sound? Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****FunnyBunnySmileyPants****: Oh yea, a boy and girl would be awesome! DJ and CJ will definitely be a handful for Katz! Poor girl! Hehe! And yea, Lemonade is ALIVE! And sadly, its illegal to blow up the earth and I only got as far to one state up before the police caught us… :'( So yea… And HI BOLT! HI BUMBLE BEE! Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS! (HUGZ TO DEATH ALSO)**

**To ****dragon2308****: Waiting? No, toast? No, awesomeness! That sounds about right! :DD I'll probably die of awesomeness too! Lol, jk, I'm not awesome I'm a dork! And yea, thats totally A-OK! I'll get right on it! She'll soon appear! Hehehe! ;D**

**Me: Wow! 11 reviews! Thats awesome!**

**Katz: *cough cough* I've heard better! *cough cough***

**Me: WHO ASKED YOU?!**

**Katz: (rolls eyes) Whatever!**

**ME: When did you turn into one of those annoying teenagers? I thought you were one of those perky bubbly teen girls who still believes in unicorns!**

**Katz: Psst. Everyone knows unicorns are real! **

**Breezy: You guys are dorks…**

**Me+Katz: So we've heard…**

**Me: I HAVE SOME THINGS TO TELL YOU READERS! ****SO PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**1. OK, so PLZ PLZ PLZ check out my poll about Katz's baby! It won't have a name if no one votes! :'(**

**2. I am ordering a Wacom Bamboo Create tablet, so if you want to know what Katz, Erik, or any of my OCs really look like, please tell me what ones in the reviews! **

**3. If I don't update in a more than a week, please do not hold back on criticism! I think it makes me update faster! :D**

**4. If you see ANY ERRORS, please tell me so I can fix it!**

**5. I think I might be going a bit OCC on Buttercup's character, so tell me how I can improve on her character! I've been rewatching all the episodes, so I think that helps!**

**Me: OK, thats it! PS. SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WANTED YOU TO KNOW I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS STORY!**

**What will happen next chapter: Katz will get hurt, Erik will find out a secret (HINT HINT!), Bubbles will finally sort her feelings about Boomer up and Bunny admits something to the gang! STAY TUNED!**

**All: WE LOVE YOU GUYS! Please review lots so we can update SUPERFAST!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello Hello Hello, peoples! :DD Guess what?**

**Katz: What?**

**Me: You're supposed to GUESS! Duh! That's why I said **_**guess**_** what!**

**Katz: I don't have the energy. Just tell me…**

**Me: Fine, weirdo! Pfft, and you call **_**me**_** lazy!**

**Breezy: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!**

**Me: Fine, I lost Lemonade again! xP**

**Breezy: How do you keep managing to lose that human hand grenade?**

**Me: (shrugs) I'd lose my head if it wasn't attactched to my body!**

**Katz: Well, I guess Lemonade counts as your head considering she's the whole, "brains" of this operation.**

**Me: OK, just cause Lemonade's one month older than me, doesn't mean she's smarter than me!**

**Breezy: C'mon guys! This is stupid! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Fine ;P! BLOSSOM! IF YOU WILL!**

**Blossom: (appears out of no where) Whoa! What am I doing here?!**

**Me: Who cares, just do the disclaimer!**

**Blossom: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

**Breezy: Its me, your sister.**

**Katz: And me, your pregnant friend.**

**Me: And me! The girl who lives in a sewer like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! :DD**

**Blossom: OK, OK, I'll do the disclaimer then. (pulls out sheet of paper and clears throat) BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel doesn't own me, my sisters (besides Breezy), Brick and his brothers (besides Blink) or anyone else associated with PPG. She only owns her OCs and some random characters… Plus, ****candygurl100**** owns Ali, Britteney and Casey and ****Gabriel the Demon Prince**** owns Gabriel and Gabriella! **

**All: Hope you enjoy!**

**Me: BLOSSOM! Get in the story! ¬_¬**

**Blossom: I'm going, I'm going! Jheez, lady! (disappears)**

* * *

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

As the monster's claw went down towards Katz, everyone screamed. Only just as it came in contact with the small girl's head, did a small single orange flash pushed her out of the way.

"Wha-?" Katz said, looking around. "Who… who saved me?"

"*I did!*" Bullet shouted from underneath her. Katz looked around at the small animal until finally smiling and thanking her.

"*No problem!*" Bullet chirped happily.

After setting Katz down a safe distance from the fighting, Bullet quickly raced off to help going her honorable "sisters."

"That was close!" Katz said to herself, giggling. She smiled down at her stomach and giggled once again. "Don't worry, baby, momma's gonna protect you!" she said, reassuring herself more than her baby.

"Katz!" The girl snapped her head in the direction of her name and was relieved to see her best friend running full-speed towards her.

"Britty!" Katz yelled, throwing her arms around the girl, ungluing her in a hug. "Thank goodness you're OK!"

"Me?" Britteney said, stepping back slightly. "What about you! You almost got squashed! And squished! And then we'd have to call you Ant Squash!" She shivered, disgusted with herself. Katz giggled and smiled.

"Eek!"

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked, stepping away and examining Katz's now sickly green face.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom! Pregnancy problem! Guh!" Katz said, panting and turning to the nearest store. "If I'm not back in five minutes, come and get me!" she said before taking off.

"For a pregnant, no-powers-at-the-moment vampire, she moves pretty quickly," Britteney said before shrugging and skipping off to see how the fight was going.

**(MEANWHILE AT THE FIGHT (BLOSSOM'S POV)**

"Thanks Bullet!" I said, patting the squirrel on the head. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"*No problem, Blossom! I'm happy to help!*" she said before saluting and flying off towards the monster. I smiled and started to do the same. Let's see, we need a plan…

"CHARGE!" Buttercup yelled, flying towards the beast. She kicked the thing on its jaw and she disappeared.

"Buttercup?!" Bubbles yelled. Bunny laughed some creepy evil laugh and flew towards the monster.

"Its edible, you know!" she singsonged before diving in after Buttercup.

"What?" I said, more to myself than to her. She said it was made of Jello a little while ago, but then the monster started attacking.

What to do…

…What to do…

…...What to do.

Aha!

"Girls! Huddle up!" I yelled and they all turned towards me. Bubbles and Breezy instantly flew over to me, whereas Buttercup and Bunny looked like they were both suffering from suger-shock.

"BUTTERCUP! BUNNY! YOU TOO!" I yelled, then sighed. They both looked up and flew towards us.

"What?" they asked together, Bunny asking curiously, while Buttercup asked more annoyed and angrily.

"I think I have an idea on how to beat this thing," I said seriously. I whispered my plan to them and Buttercup groaned and I sighed once again.

"Come on! Let's just attack and hope for the best!" she said, punching and kicking the air. "That's my number one strategy!"

I took a deep breath and massaged my temple. "Buttercup, that's not a strategy, that's suicide!" I said, closing my eyes.

"I'd rather die a hero than live a coward!"

"But we need a good plan in order to live a hero!"

"Yea, but if we plan and something goes wrong, what happens then, huh, Blossom, huh?"

"I don't know, we'd figure out the problem and then attack again with a different strategy!"

"C'mon, the more we wait and plan, the more city gets attacked!"

"Which is why we have to PLAN!"

"GUY! SHUT UP!" Buttercup and I turned to Breezy, who had her eyes narrowed at us. "You _do_ know that while the two of you were fighting, the monster just ate the Talking Dog, right?"

"That dog's a handful…" Buttercup uttered, before sighing and flying towards the monster. Then, when she got to the monsters mouth, she grabbed its upper lip with her hands and placed her feet at its lower lip.

"What is she planning to do?" Bubbles asked, tilting her head.

"Buttercup never plans anything…" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Buttercup grunted as she pulled the monsters lip up while her feet helped the lower part of the mouth open. The monster started thrashing as Buttercup opened its mouth wider and wider. Once she used her whole body to open its mouth, she jumped it and its mouth snapped shut.

"Buttercup!" everyone yelled, terrified. Then monster suddenly started screeching and shaking its head violently. The citizens in the city streets froze and all was quiet except the monster's screaming.

"Should we attack now, Blossom?" Milli asked, having heard my plan. I looked towards the monster and bit my lip. If we attack, there's a chance Buttercup might get hurt, but if we don't she could die in there.

"We have no choice…" I say, sighing. I open my eyes and glare at the monster. "Let's go!"

* * *

"BUBBLES! GO!" I yelled, turning to my blue sister. She nodded and started doing her part of the plan. She flew up to the monster and started making faces at him. At first, he just ignored her, but after a minute or two, he swig his sharp-as-a-blade tentacle at her. She squeaked and barely missed it. She kept making faces at it and started leading it out of the town. This was originally Buttercup's part of the plan, but, you know.

"Bunny! Now!" I yelled as Bubbles got the monster to a clearing. Just as Bunny's hands started to glow and transform into purple fire balls, the middle of the monster's stomach started to glow a bright neon green.

"What the…?" Breezy trailed off. Then, it all clicked in my head and I snapped my fingers **(I have no idea how, but I've seen her do it before…)**.

"Of course!" I said, smiling. I turned to Bunny who was just about to throw her fire balls. "Bunny! Wait! Don't do it!" She turned her head in my direction and tilted her head.

"Trust me!" I said. She shrugged and the fire balls dimmed slightly. Bunny flew backwards until she was a safe distance from the monster, right next to Milli, Misti, Bullet and the two boys.

I smiled at her and turned back to the monster's glowing stomach. Bubbles seemed to catch on as well and flew back until she was next to Bunny and the others. The light slowly grew bigger and brighter until a huge explosion boomed. I shielded my eyes along with the others as dust flew around the clearing. When the dust finally settled, I looked up and saw Buttercup standing where the monster once stood, panting and holding the dog in one arm. Some icky slime oozed all over her body and in her hair.

"Buttercup!" I cried in relief, both my hands over my heart. Not that I was worried or anything. I knew that the glowing was her the whole time and I'm hardly ever wrong.

"Wait for it…" Buttercup said and not a second later, did parts of the monster start falling around us; pieces of skin, bones, guts, and melted Jello globs. It was rather disgusting…

After the body parts finally stopped and the clearing was mostly filled with monster insides, Buttercup floated over to Bubbles, Bunny and the others. I nodded towards Breezy and we both flew over to join them just as Buttercup was putting the dog in Bubbles arms and started telling them what she did in the stomach.

"I was just swimming around in this icky green Jello-like stuff with Talking Dog. I saw you guys attacking and I was screaming at you!" she said, punching the air. "I thought I was a goner! Then I remembered what Bunny said about the monster being made of Jello, and I quickly started using my heat vision while my body temperature went up. Then, after the inside of the monster started bubbling, I started screaming and the monster just, like, blew up! I held the dog to my body so he wouldn't get hurt, but that dog can do anything and not get hurt! Heck, its been like, eleven years and the stinkin' dog hasn't even AGED one. Flipping. YEAR!" Talking Dog raised its head and stared at Buttercup.

"I can talk and the fact that I don't age confuses you?" he said, shaking his head slowly. After that, he jumped from Bubbles' arms and started walking back towards the city, calling out his thanks behind him.

"Ungrateful, son of a-"

"BUTTERCUP!" we all screeched, turning to the fuming girl, who just grumbled in response.

"Guys!" I heard someone shriek. I turned to the sound and saw Britteney, Ali, Robin and Gabriella, all white as sheets, standing where the monster parts began falling.

"Guys?" we all asked together.

"Somethings wrong," I said. We all had this weird little power where we can just tell if something's off.

"Totally…" Breezy said, floating up. We all followed her example and flew over to the others.

"What's wrong guys?" Bubbles asked, landing next to Britteney, who was freaking out, by the way.

"Its Katz!" she said. "She fainted!"

Our eyes widened as we raced to where Britteney said she was.

* * *

"She looked a little sick, right, so she went to the bathroom. She told me that if she wasn't back in like, five minutes, to come and check up on her, right? So, after watching you guys fight for a while, I went to check on her and this is what I saw…" Britteney swung the bathroom and we all gasped. Katz was lying **(PS, guys, I get really confused at that, so I don't know if its 'laying' or 'lying' but I'm pretty sure its 'lying'…)** down by the sink. She looked sickly pale and was flushed.

"Omigosh!" Bubbles shrieked, then ran over to Katz and checked for a pulse. "Are you OK? Are you OK?" she shouted in Katz ear. Not one budge…

"She's unconscious," I confirm, then turn to Ali and Robin. "Guys, call the boys! We'll get Katz to a hospital!" They nodded and ran to the nearest phone booth. I ran over to Katz and Buttercup helped me pick her up gently.

"Careful!" I said as we carried her out the bathroom door Gabriella was holding open for us. Bubbles, Bunny and Breezy flew to the hospital so Katz would go right in when we got there.

* * *

**(BUBBLES POV)**

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I said, smiling sweetly at the receptionist. "My friend got injured and my sisters are rushing her to the hospital! Can you please get a room ready for her? She's pregnant and she just suddenly collapsed!"

"Sure thing, hun! I'll get on that right away!" she said in a slightly western-y accent.

"Thank you!" I said before taking a seat.

"Seriously?" Breezy asked me when I sat down. "If that was Buttercup or me or anyone really, we'd be yelling at the lady to hurry up! All you did was ask politely and look at her! She hasn't budged!" I looked back up at the receptionist to see she was just talking on the phone.

"Maybe she's talking to someone to get the room ready?" I asked, shrugging. Breezy rolled up her sleeves and went up to her. She looked like she was yelling at her and the receptionist immediately ran down the hall to a room. Breezy looked proud of herself and returned to the seat next to me.

"Well," she said, smoothing her hair, "that wasn't so hard!" I giggled and rolled my eyes at her.

Thats when the door suddenly flew open. And I say flew open, I mean _flew open_. Like, it flew off the hinges. I looked to see who did it and my heart fluttered. It was Boomer, his brothers, Erik, Casey and Gabriel. I blushed as Boomer saw me and sighed of relief.

"Bubbly! Thank goodness you're OK!" he said, coming up and hugging me. I blushed back and awkwardly hugged back. He pulled away but still had his hands on my shoulders. "What happened? I could hardly understand what Ali and Robin were saying over the phone. Something about a monster?"

"Oh right, the monster that ate Buttercup, but-" I was cut off my Butch.

"WHAT! A MONSTER ATE MY CUPCAKE!" he kept ranting on and Breezy tried to correct him.

"She actually opened its mouth and jumped in herself but it was-" This made Butch even more upset—if that's even possible.

"Who the heck burst the door down?" We all looked up and saw Buttercup and Blossom walk in, carrying a sleeping Katz.

"BABE! YOU'RE OK!" Butch said, hugging her waist and snuggling with it. She blushed and pushed him off.

"Yes, and don't call me that…" she said, rolling her eyes. Butch looked down and with the rest of his brothers and Erik, gasped.

"What happened to her?" he said, failing at trying to look like he doesn't care.

"Is she OK? Did the monster do something?" Erik said, looking really worried.

"It had nothing to do the monster, she just fainted," Blossom said as Brick took Katz from her and Buttercup and put her on the awaiting hospital stretcher. Once they took her away, Ali, Britteney, Robin and Gabriella came rushing in.

"Where's Katz?" they all asked at once. Everyone pointed to the big white double doors and everyone sat down. The pattern went Gabriella, Ali, Casey, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, me, Boomer, Britteney, Gabriel, Bunny, Bucky, Breezy, Blink and Robin and Erik.

And everyone was just doing their own thing. Gabriella and Ali were playing some game on one of their phones; Casey was twirling a piece of Ali's hair in his fingers; Blossom somehow managed to find a book and was reading it while Brick read over her shoulder; Buttercup was listening to music and was singing along; Butch was trying to take one of her headphones and put it in his ears; I was trying really hard to stay awake since I've had a busy day; Boomer was looking through some animal magazine that didn't even have good pictures; Britteney was biting her nails and kept looking at the door every five seconds while Gabriel tried to calm to her down; Bunny and Bucky were both turned towards each other in their chairs and were singing some annoying song; Breezy was just staring at a wall and looked bored but she was most likely freaking out inside; Blink was doing pretty much the same thing only he kept twitching his mouth every once and a while; and Robin and Erik were having a thumb war, and Robin was winning.

"Ninety-five bottles of coke on the wall! Ninety-five bottles of coke! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-four bottles of coke on the wall!" Bunny and Bucky sang, rocking back and forth on their chairs in tune with the music. Everyone groaned as they started the next verse. Boomer started talking to me about the photos in the magazine he was reading but before I could process everything, everything went black.

* * *

_I woke up in a field of flowers. I looked around and looked down at myself and gasped. I was no longer wearing what I was before I fell asleep, instead, I had on a long flowing light blue dress with sunflowers all over the bottom of the dress with light brown sandals on my feet._

_"Hello, Bubbles!" I looked around and saw myself standing a little while away, under a beautiful oak tree. Even though I was sure it was me, I couldn't help but noticed I looked... different… _

_"What?" I asked, confused. "You're… you're me?"_

_"Yes, but I'm you about six years into the future," I__–er, _future _me said, smiling. _

_"But… What are you doing here? And how am I here?" I was really confused._

_"You being here is my doing, I asked our son to use his time-travel powers to send me back here," she said, walking up closer to me. She was wearing a long dark blue cardigan with flair sleeves with a lighter blue that matched our eyes tank underneath and she had a white skirt that went her kneecaps, she also had white ballet flats with bows at the toes. _

_"Our son? What?" I asked myself. Future me looked a little embarrassed and giggled nervously._

_"Oopsies! I've said too much! Forget that part about our son!" she said, smiling sweetly._

_"I have a son in the future! Cool! Wait, in less than six years, I'll have a baby! Oh dear…" I said, a little worried._

_"Please! Forget I said anything about a kid! I just came here to tell you something about Boomer!" _

_"Boomer?"_

_"Yes, I know you've been kinda confused about him and those weird feelings you have every time you see him," she said. "I know, I went through the same thing six years ago! But, you can't deny the feelings! That's what I started to do and I'm sure you're doing the same. But then, _my_ future self came and told me something about the future! So thats what I'm going to do to you!" She smiled and got down on her knees and signaled for me to do the same. I did as I was told and she started telling me about my future._

_After she was done, she told me something and I knew exactly what my feelings for Boomer were. "When you see Boomer, do you feel a spark? Or do you feel like you can't wait to get away from him? Do you get this fuzzy, warm feeling in your chest when you say his name? Do you feel like you're in love with Boomer?" I thought about these for several minutes before finally answering._

_"I… I know what my feelings mean now! Thank you, Future Bubbles!" I cried happily throwing my arms around myself. Future me hugged me back and whispered in my ear. _

_"Wake up, Bubbles! Wake up!" _

* * *

"Bubbles! WAKE UP!" I snapped my eyes open and saw Buttercup in my face. "Finally! I've been yelling at you for five minutes!" I sat up and turned to see Boomer smiling at me. I smiled back and laid my head back down on his shoulder. He seemed a little shocked at first but finally put his arm around me.

"The doctor should be here shortly, Bubbles." I looked over at Blossom and saw the name of the book she was reading; _The Boy on Cinnamon Street_. **(PS, I DO NOT OWN THAT BOOK! I just read it and it is AMAZING! I highly recommend it! :DD)**

"OK, Bloss!" I said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Bunny asked me, leaning over several peoples' laps. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Just had a good dream…" I said, smiling at Boomer again. He smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"I had a good dream too! Just last night! We were at that creepy summer camp we went to two summers ago and there were these creepy camp consolers that kept staring at us and then Buttercup and I both went all ninja on them and they fell in the lake and drowned… It was really funny…" she said, laughing.

"Was I in you're dream?" Bucky asked. Bunny laughed again and flicked his nose **(well, where his nose _should _be anyway)**.

"Of course! You were one of the creepy consolers! I kicked you in the head." We all laughed at that.

"Excuse me? Family of Miss Kathleen Jane?" We all stopped laughing and Blossom raised her hand.

"That's us!" we all yelled, standing.

"You're friend's fine, but there is this _one_ thing you should know," the doctor said, drawing out the word one.

"We already know!" Buttercup hissed instantly.

"Miss Jane appears to be pregnant…" he said, either not caring or not hearing Buttercup.

"OK, Doc, come over here and I will teach you what whispering is," Buttercup said sarcastically, glaring at the doctor. All the boys paled and fainted at the doctors words.

"Can we have room for them too?" Breezy asked, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

_'Katz can't be pregnant! How is this possible?!' _Erik thought to himself, sitting upright in the hospital chairs as the doctor went on.

"The baby's fine and nothing seems too serious, so you're friend can leave whenever she's ready." The Doctor left and everyone just kinda stared at the girls.

"You girls knew…" Blink said, staring wide-eyed.

"…Katz wasn't sick the other day…" Boomer said, tilting his head.

"But, the most important question is…" Brick said before all the boys looked at the girls.

"Who's the father?" they all asked. The girls all laughed nervously and Bubbles spoke up.

"I think we'll let Katz tell you that… Just give us a minute…" she said before all the girls raced down the hall towards Katz's room.

"Did any of you guys know that?" Butch asked, turning to all the boys, who shook their heads furiously.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry for giving you a scare!" Katz giggled nervously, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"The boys know…" Buttercup said bluntly, causing Katz's smile to fall.

"What?! How?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"Dr. Big-Mouth doesn't know how to keep a secret," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes at his name. "He also doesn't know what whispering is!"

"Oh no! How did they take it?" Katz asked, looking more nervous now.

"Quite well actually!" Britteney said sarcastically, going up to Katz and giving her a hug. "They all lost the color in their faces and fainted, then they cornered us and accused us of knowing the whole time!"

"Do they know who the father is?"

"Nope, we thought we'd have you tell them that, you lucky duck you!" Buttercup ended that sentence with sarcasm.

"They're probably outside…" Bubbles said, looking to the door and staring at it for a moment. "Yep, they are. I can see them and hear their heavy breathing."

"OK, then, bring in my brothers, Gabriel and Casey—since, Gabriel and Casey kinda remind me of my brothers—, but not Erik, I think I'll tell him separately, since… you know." Everyone nodded and went outside to get the boys.

* * *

"What are they talking about in there?" Gabriel said, his ear pressed against Katz's hospital room door.

"Who knows…" all the other boys said, doing the same. Suddenly, the door opened and all the boys fell inside.

"I knew it!" Buttercup said, pointing at them accusingly.

"Buttercup," Blossom said sternly before turning to the boys. "Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bucky, Blink, Gabriel, Casey, go on in. Erik, you'll have to wait a moment… Katz wants to tell you separately."

"Why?" he asked, looking past them at Katz who was biting her lower lip.

"It's better not to question it," Buttercup said, pushing him back out the door.

All the other boys piled in the the door closed behind them. After a couple minutes, the boys' screaming could be heard.

"WHAT!" Brick yelled.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Butch screamed.

"WHEN ON EARTH DID _THAT_ HAPPEN!" Boomer screeched.

"MY MIND IS FREAKING BLOWN!" Bucky yelled, actually sounding pretty happy.

"This is unbelievable…" Blink yelled, but it wasn't as loud as his brothers. **(BTW guys, on the monitor they were watching Katz and Erik on that night, they only saw the back of Erik's head, so they weren't sure who it was.)**

"WHOA! HE'S GONNA FLIP WHEN YOU TELL HIM!" Gabriel yelled, sounding as though right behind the door.

"NO KIDDING THERE, GABE! WOULDN'T YOU?!" Casey yelled at Grabriel.

"Something tells me I'm going to freak out when Katz tells me who the father of the baby is…" Erik says, sighing. All the girls nod slowly as the boys come out; all white as sheets except for Bucky who actually looked pretty happy. The others were staring at Erik and were shaking their heads.

"Who is it?" he whispered, starting towards the door. They all shook their heads again and ushered him in the room.

* * *

**(ERIK'S POV (I though it'd be funny to do it in his POV xDD)**

I walked up to Katz bed and smiled weakly at her. I have no idea why she wanted to tell separately… Maybe she knows I kinda like her…

"Katz-" I start before she interrupts me.

"So… You want to know who the dad is, right?" she asks me, taking a deep breath. When I don't answer right away, she looks up at me. I blush and nod slowly.

"OK, then… This baby's father is… You." My eyes widen and I stare at her. Her eyes are shut tight and she's looking like she's expecting me to yell at her or something.

"What?" I ask, confused. She looks back up at me and smiles nervously.

"This baby is both your's and mine, but mostly mine since it's in my stomach," she says, laughing lightly. I take a deep breath and look at her.

"How is it mine? I've never done… _it_… before," I ask her. She looks away and has a guilty look on her face.

"I uh, kinda, put you under a spell… so you couldn't remember…" she says quietly. I… I am in shock…

"Why?" is the only thing I can say.

"Because… You're kinda… my mate…" she says, hanging her head. Her dark reddish-slash-pinkish bangs shadow over her eyes. "I was kinda embarrassed to admit it to anyone besides my sissy-in-laws, Ali, Gabriella and Britteney, so I uh, tricked you… into it. I'm sorry but I had no other choice."

"Its… its OK…"

"Let's work this out!" she said, looking back up at me with tear-stained cheeks and a bright smile. "I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about being the best father you can possibly be! My father didn't lift a finger to help me when I was little, so I'm going to make you be part of this baby's life, wether you like it or not!"

I stared at her a moment before smiling and giving her a high-five.

"You got it!" I say, laughing lightly. She smiles back and stands up from the hospital bed.

"Let's get outta here, the doctors are kinda creeping me out!" she says before running past me into the hall. After I'm sure she's out of hearing range, I say quietly to myself,

"I'm glad we're having a baby together, Katz."

* * *

**(BUNNY'S POV (have I done her POV this chappie yet? I don't think so…))**

"Fifty-two bottles of coke on the wall! Fifty-two bottles of coke! Take one down, pass it around! Fifty-one bottles of coke on the wall!" Bucky and I sang. We somehow managed to find a car and were driving home now. Once we get there, I think I'm going to tell my sisters that little secret I've been keeping… They're gonna freak…

"Next verse!" Bucky said next to me. He really seemed happy about Katz being pregnant, Im a little surprised. But not so much! Hehe…

"OK!" I yelled. "JOIN IN EVERYONE!"

"No!" everyone yelled, glaring at us.

"OK! By ourselves then!" we sang together. "FIFTY-ONE BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALL! FIFTY-ONE BOTTLES OF C-"

"SHUT UP!" both the greens yelled at us. I giggled along with Bucky and the rest of the way home we just kept poking the greens and then we would look at Gabriel like he did it. It was pretty funny!

"Finally! We're back at the mansion-slash-castle thing!" Buttercup said, looking back and glaring at me.

"You know, you can call it home, Cupcake," Butch said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"No, home is my home, this is the place our kidnappers brought us," Buttercup says, nudging him back harder. They both went on like this until finally we pulled up the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ng driveway. I'm serious, it was longer than the drive from the clearing to the castle.

"Let's go!" I said once we pulled in the garage, climbing over everyone to get to the front door.

"Bunny! You know there's such a thing as a BACK DOOR!" Blossom yelled, being in the passenger seat.

"I know!" I said as I climbed through the window. I kinda slipped on the way out, but Bucky caught me, bridal-style.

"Are you OK?" he asked worriedly. Aw! That's so cute! He's worried!

"Yessss! Thank ya!" I said, kicking my legs over his arms and planting them firmly on the ground.

"No problem, Bun." He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked in through garage door into the kitchen. Once everyone was inside, I ran over to my sisters—that includes Katz—and the other girls and grabbed them and ran over to Bucky and my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Guys!" I said after locking the closed door. "I have to tell you something super important!"

"Me too," Bubbles said, raising her hand shyly. I ran over and pulled her up and ran back over to where I was before, her in tow.

"OK, _we_ have to tell you something super important!" I corrected myself. I looked over everyone to make sure they were listening and Robin was not.

"ROBIN! Front and center!" I yelled, and she instantly jumped up, in a soldier-like position.

"Yes, ma'am! I'm listening!" she said, saluting. I nodded at her and she sat down slowly.

"Good thing, soldier, 'cause you don't want to miss what I have to say!"

"Roger that, sergeant!" she said before relaxing in my light purple bean-bag that didn't have beans in it… just some safety hazards.

"OK then, Bubbles," I asked, turning to my sister, "do you want to share you're news first?"

"Oh, no thanks, you can go first, I'm kinda hoping yours is worse than mine!" she said, giggling nervously. I smiled at her and turned to everyone else.

"I might, be kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, almost, falling for Bucky…" I said, looking at their reactions. Blossom and Buttercup both had their mouths open and I think I saw their eyes with flames in them; Breezy was looking at me funny; Katz looked kinda happy; Britteney was singing some song about her being right; Ali was giggling and was looking happy; Robin didn't look convinced and Gabriella looked at me with a disbelieving look.

"What?" I ask, looking at all them one-by-one. "Was it something I said?"

"You're WHAT!" Buttercup shrieked, snapping out of her daze.

"I think I kinda like Bucky, and I am slowly falling for him!" I said slowly, while moving my hands as if speaking to a three year old.

"Bunny," Blossom said, pinching her invisible nose, "let's not get in over our heads here."

"I'm not in over my head, I'm head over heels! There's a difference, Blossy!" I said, falling back on my light purple bed with a loud thud. This bed is really hard. I need that temper-something. You know, the cool bed that moves up and down? I'd probably use it as practice for bull-riding. If its fast enough.

"I don't think its that bad," Bubbles said, looking at me and smiling. I smiled a toothy grin back and she giggled. "Bunny can't control who she falls in love with, no one can."

"Bubbles," Buttercup said, her arms crossed. "What was _your little secret_?"

"Uhh…" Bubbles bit her lip. "I'm kinda in the same situation Bunny's in only… I know I'm in love with Boomer."

* * *

**Me: THATS A WRAP PEOPLES!**

**Katz: Yes! Two of my sissy-in-laws have fallen! **

**Breezy: Two. I just lost two sisters to the dark side.**

**Katz: Don't worry! We have cookies! :DD**

**Me: LIES! I went to the dark side and all I got was a sweaty handshake! And then Lemonade pushed me…**

**Katz: Speaking of Lemonade, we still haven't found her…**

**Breezy: She'll find her way home sooner or later. **

**Me: She always does… (looks of into space dramatically)**

**Katz: OooK… (turns to readers) Hey guys, just a quick FYI, the "mean girls audition-things" is over. We have enough and Bubby will just use Princess as Brick's and she'll make one for Blink or Bucky or the other one (I don't remember which one is old-mate-less). Thank you to everyone who sent a character! :DD We love you guys so much! You have no idea!**

**Me: I'm just happy I updated within the week! Oh! And to all those Irish people (like me! I'm irish!) HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY! :DD OK, time to reply to reviews:**

**RADICAL REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To ****PPGXRRB 4EVA****: Lol! Me too! I always saw him as the over-protective, jealous father who chased all the boys away! :DD Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****Nyx811****: OK! I updated really quickly! :DD Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308****: Thanks! And don't worry, it will be revealed! :DD Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****FunnyBunnySmileyPants****: Hehe! I hope you like their secrets! Oh course, everyone knew Katz but Erik finally found out! :DD Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****LuvChipmunkPPG****: Don't worry, I hate mix-pairings too! :( I prefer original, too! Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS! :DD**

**To ****StitchHeartBunny****: (blushes) Oh, you! Stop you're making me blush! Lol! :DD And yea, thats probably what I would do, then I'd eat em! YUM! xP Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****Elcall****: Hehe, IKR, I was rhyming without realizing it until I read over it again! Lol! :DD Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**To ****Guest****: Lol! You're right! LONG LIVE POKEMON! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and LYLAS!**

**Me: Bye everyone!**

**Everyone: WE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
